Howls Under the Full Moon
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: Her world turned upside down once more, just like the night she lost him. "Secrets are meant to be uncovered. You just have to find the painless way to do so." –AU
1. Chapter 1

"_O__nce upon a time, in the north of England's provinces, there was a small village, Karakura Village. A vivid village that during the day, the people were working on their fields and farming. Others, working at their shops. The children were at school, learning different, interesting new things. It was a peaceful village, near a dark forest at the foots of a great mountain. But, that little village with their loud and cheerful voices had a deep, dark secret. _

_ When the night falls, and the small children are asleep at their warm beds, the lights go out. Everything in the village is dark. Then from every house, the older children with their parents walk out dressed in black capes and white masks. Holding a candle in their hands, they go deep inside the dark forest and reach a wide circle space with six big boulders rounding the place. Then the Elders of the village go in the cycle and with their candles start a fire. The other villagers copied them and threw their candles at the fire making it bigger and bigger. Then standing around the fire, they start praying. The prayers carried by the wind of the night, were heard all over the forest. From afar, someone was watching. Watching carefully. Coming closer and closer at the villagers, it never took its eyes away. Walking closer and closer, when it finally reached them. It made a loud growl, forcing them to stop. Opening its big mouth, revealing its sharp teeth, the beast moved forward and- …."_

"Kyaaaa!" said a little girl hiding her face with her white sheet covering her long auburn hair. She kept it tightly at her little grip, forbidding herself to hear or see the black haired man, who was sitting at the side of her bed.

"Orihime, you don't have to scream like that!" he said lowering his hands that a second ago covered his ears to protect them from his little sister's scream. He looked at her with his black eyes full of concern and irritation.

"Bu-But, Onii-chan, your story is so sca-scary!" she said still hiding her face from him.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! You're gonna put the big bad beast hurt them!" she said never forgetting to hide her face.

"I wasn't gonna do that! Besides, you never let me finish your bed time stories, so how you know they are scary?"

"I know, because always say 'in the middle of the night' or 'at the full moon's light'!"

"I say that because it makes it more realistic!"

"Well, it's not realinstic, for a ten years old, little girl, like me! It's scary, Onii-chan!" she yelled.

Sighed he said "Okay, first of all is 'realistic', and secondly, how about twisting it a little?" She slowly removed the sheet from her head, lowering it and finally stopping at her nose, revealing her big eyes. Her big stormy orbs were staring at him glowing from confusion.

"Twist it? How?"

"Well-" A loud bang at the door made him to turn around.

"Oi, Sora-san! We are about to set out! Are ya comin?", a man shouted. Recognizing, he's voice, Sora stood up and looked at the little Orihime.

"Hime, I have to leave. Don't worry! I'll see you in the morning." he said leaning and planting a little kiss at her forehead. She gave him a smile, no that finally she took off the sheet from her creamy face.

"Okay, Onii-chan. Be careful, ne."

"I will. Oh, by the way, Hime ….." he pulled a little box from his pocket and placed at her lap, "… Happy Birthday!" he said leaving her room. She heard the door downstairs closing and his voice that greeted his friends. She took at the small box and she opened it slowly, and left to stare it with wide-opened eyes. Inside there was a silver chain with two blue flowers with six petals. She took it at her little hands gently bringing the for a closer look. They were so pretty, and sparkling. '_It must be pretty expensive. I wonder how he got them. _', she thought as she put the chain around her neck. She smiled as it reflected the light from the candle. It was so pretty on her and she couldn't stop looking at it.

"Well, I'll ask him when he's back." she said turning at the candle at her night table. '_Come back safe …_' she thought as she blew the candle, and the darkness of the night prevailed at the room.

.

.

.

.

_He never came ….._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_8 Years Later_

The morning light of the bright sun, rising, slipped through the bedroom curtains. Licking her smooth, creamy face, the sun woke her up gently. She opened her dark lashes and faced the ceiling of her room. She wanted to sleep more but she knew that the sun wouldn't let her go back at her nice, soft pillow and warm bed. Besides, today was a special day and she had a lot of work to do. One of her very best friends was getting married today and she was going to help her with the wedding procedures, as she was one of her bride's maids. She sat up at her bed, stretched and pulled her sheets and went to get ready.

After taking a bath and go to her closet to pick her clothes, she stopped at her mirror. She looked at her reflection. She wasn't a child anymore. She had grown into a young, beautiful, outstanding woman. A body full of curves. Long legs, thin waist that supported her large for her age bosom. She wasn't very fond of her large chest. Because of it, many men in the village were ogling at her, making her feel uncomfortable. That's why she preferred to wear blouses and dresses that kept her chest well hidden. Returning at her closet, she chose her long crimson skirt and her white long sleeved blouse. She immediately regret wearing her blouse, as it wasn't doing its job properly. The long sleeved blouse, left her shoulders naked and wasn't covering her chest completely. And as a result, it showed a lot of skin. To cover it, she wore her long black scarf. Then she returned at her mirror and smiled. Her auburn hair cascaded down her body stopping at her waist. Her bangs licked her creamy, oval face as two locks from each side of her head cascaded and stopped at her chest. Her eyes big with their stormy grey color looked with joy. At her neck, along with her black scarf, a silver chain with two six-petal blue flowers decorated it. Now, Inoue Orihime was ready. Keeping her smile, she took her black hooded cape and left the house.

The sky was clear and a bright sun decorated it with the escort of some thick clouds, as she was walking down the street. The sun might be up in the sky but the cold from the icy winds and last night's snow that covered the ground like a white veil, still dominated. Feeling the cold wind dancing around her and touching her body through her clothes, Orihime held her black cape tighter.

Today, the town was noisy. Everyone were working hectically, preparing for the wedding. Some prepared the aisle, where the young couple would say their vows and share their first kiss as a married couple. Others prepared the food. Hm, maybe she could help later with the cake.

After a five minute walk, she finally reached her friend's house. As she entered, four girls came to greet her. Arisawa Tatsuki, Hounso Chizuru and Dorugamine Riruka along with her little sister Suzuna was standing in front of her. The four girls standing in front of her, wore the same long off-the-shoulder (=_Gown sits just below shoulder line and is held up by _bodice) sleeved dress and a bateau neckline (=_Follows collarbone from shoulder to shoulder_), but in different colors. Tatsuki's dress was a light blue and had her shoulder length spiky hair on loose, Chizuru's dress was at a light pink color with her red shoulder length hair at a side ponytail. Next to them, Riruka with a deep fuchsia dress and her little sister Suzuna with a mauve dress. Their long silky hairs of red and deep brown color were held up at two pigtails. All looking stunning with Orihime looking them surprised.

"Um, girls why are you already wearing your dresses?", said a confusing Orihime.

"Hime, didn't you hear what we said yesterday?", said Tatsuki.

"The wedding is in two hours! Come on, I'll dress you and the girls will go and help Ryo with her wedding dress!", said Riruka grabbing Orihime's hand dragging her to a room.

"But-But I have to say at least 'hi' to Ryo-chan!"

"Later!"

"Come on Hime-nee! Will make you pwetty!" said Suzuna now holding at her hand.

Now three hours later, Orihime was sitting at a long table alongside the other bride's maids, smiling and laughing. The wedding had finished and now Ryo and Mizuiro was now a couple. Everyone was happy. Even at that time of the year, the weather now was very nice. The morning dark clouds were nowhere to be found, letting the bright sun hover above the village. The snow didn't stop the villager's to dance. They didn't lose time on drinking red wine, even if it was already midday.

Suddenly, Ryo stood up requesting from the musicians to stop. Then turning at Orihime she requested her to sing the song that had sing for her last week. With red flushed cheeks (and after many complains about it) Orihime took a guitar and sat at a chair near the other musicians who looked at her smiling. And start playing.

_~ What are here are the answers.  
>To the path chosen while you are here.<em>

_Here, it's alright as long as you have confidence and go on.  
>So that a rainbow will stretch across the asphalt.<br>After a very nature like end of the rain._

Something was running at the dark forest.

_LONELY the wind blows  
>FEELING I understood<br>Even though the answer is not anywhere.~_

Something was coming out of the dark forest, panting, running at crazy speed.

_CALL ME I understand  
>WITH YOU Love is always<br>A thing that's reciprocated. ~_

Storming out of the forest, growling. Storming at the place where that beautiful voice was coming from.

_FOR YOU….~_

Letting a loud howl, they made their shelves known.

"RUUUN! THE WOLVES ARE HERE!", someone from the crowd yelled.

.

.

_And then the chaos begun….. _

**Author's Speech:**Well, I hope you liked it! For those that might be wondering, Orihime's dress is a light peach color. As for Ryo's husband is Mizuiro, I put him because I couldn't think of anyone else. At first I wanted to marry Tatsuki or Chizuru with Keigo….Crazy, I know! But I like those two couples! But then another idea came over me and I chose those two.

Anyway, the song Orihime is singing is 'For you' by Azu. I looked up the translated lyrics at this site: .com/2010/02/azu-for-you_two-of-us-album-single/ (just in case anyone wants the lyrics!) I choose it cause is one of my favorite Japanese songs. It's from Naruto but I think it really sticks here, as it's a love song!

Hope you guys liked it!

DeathBerryLover1995 out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before the chaos erupt…._

_._

_._

This morning, it was chilling. Fist, this morning it was snowing. Everything was beautiful, as everything had a pure white veil covering everything. Now, the snow had stopped falling from the clear sky and the stormy grey clouds were replaced by the bright sun. It was noon…. _It was time. _They stepped out of their lair and regrouped. They were divided in three teams of ten. They were told the plan. They bowed to their leader and left running through the forest, looking for the exit.

He was happy. His deep wooden brown light up with excitement as he _changed_. And as he run he felt something more than mere excitement. He felt _alive_. He loved running. Feeling the wind through his bright orange-brown fur. Next to him, his friend with deep red and white fur was running with the same tensed paced as the others. His black eyes locked at the front with a dangerous glare. In the front, a snowy white was leading the way. Even without looking him at his eyes, he knew that his cold blue eyes, full with determination and wrath, focused at the front. He looked again around him. Everyone was so stiff and serious. Was he the only one there that enjoyed this? He closed his mouth, hiding his white sharp teeth and tongue, and hardening his eyes, run alongside the others. Today was the day _they _would die.

.

.

Suddenly, as they were reaching the forest's end, they heard a voice. It was beautiful, soft and gentle, unlike any other that they have heard. He was amazed. He wanted to know what creature made this wonderful sound. Was it a human? Or was it a nymph? Or was it an angel singing the eternal song of heaven? He was so curious. And he wasn't the only one! He's comrades, his friends, even his cold hearted captain was amazed and wanted to learn about it. But then, the voice stopped and silence took over for some seconds. A howl hovered at the wind and then a few screams were heard. They started sprinting.

_Damn it, they were late._

_They had to move fast. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't just stand there and doze out! Come on quick! We have to hide!" said Tatsuki grapping her wrist and dragging her along. Everywhere she looked was chaos. People running up and down screaming. Growls and heavy footsteps were heard. What the heck had happened? Wolves? Here? Why? How? Another howl. Suddenly Tatsuki stopped causing Orihime to hit hard at Tatsuki's solid form. Orihime raised her face and saw Tatsuki staring at something in the front. The girl in front of her was sweating like crazy. And with good reason.

In front of the two girls, a few meters ahead of them, stood a dark white wolf with bright blue eyes. But something was off with this wolf. He was huge, about their size and his eyes were surrounded by blue lines. And those eyes stared at them filled with anger and lust. He saw their frightened faces and….smirked? He lowered his head and began walking slowly towards them covering slowly the distance. The girls couldn't even move. Their fear had taken over and kept them stack at their place. They had to move, they knew they needed to, but they couldn't. Suddenly, Tatsuki saw the wolf running towards them. At the last moment, she snapped out of it. As the wolf prepared to strike, Tatsuki pushed Orihime away leaving herself exposed to the wolf's mercy.

"Run!" Orihime heard Tatsuki saying before the wolf's paw sent her flying backward, crashing at the wall of a house. Orihime watched with horror as her best friend coughed blood and then fell unconscious to the ground.

"Tatsuki-chan!" she screamed as she stood up. Before she could even move to go near her the wolf's paw landed at her belly, pushing her away. She landed with her back at the dirty ground. Her peach dress was now ruined, but she didn't care. Her back was hurting her like hell. But she tried to stand up. But it was already late. The wolf now was above her, his body covering hers. He lowered his head and put it in front of her, angry blue staring at frightened gray. He pushed his lips up and revealed his long white sharp teeth. He was ready to strike. Orihime closed her eyes waiting for the upcoming attack. She imagined his teeth sinking at her pale skin. Ripping it apart. Making her pale skin take the crimson color of the blood. And the pain was unbelievable. But the attack never came. She didn't feel his teeth inside her flesh. Instead, a powerful force threw her away.

She opened her eyes and saw the white wolf almost five meters away from her, crimson blood coming from his side, tainting his dark white fur with red color. His fierce look now locked at the presence next to her. She turned her head, following his gaze and stopped at the one who did the wounds to him. She hoped to see a villager. A big muscular villager, that came to her rescue. But she didn't. All she could see was a giant wolf with dark tangerine-brown fur standing. His wooden brown orbs, colored by hate and anger, stared at his opponent.

.

.

.

.

She stood there with wide opened eyes. _What's happening? Aren't they on the same side? Why they attack each other?_ , she thought. In front of her, the two beasts were fighting. Clashing with each other. She saw the newcomer biting and slashing his opponent. Now more howls hovered at the air. She turned her head and saw more wolves coming from the forest. All with the same weird colors. She saw a red furred wolf with weird black marks at his head and back, crashing at a brown one sinking his teeth at his neck. Next to him, a smaller one with black fur, jumped from a roof of the nearby house and doing a flip she landed on top of a grey one. The black wolf's eyes were amazing. She (Orihime resumed it was a female judging from its size) had dark violet eyes. She was so beautiful and amazingly strong as she kicked hard another wolf and then sank her sharp teeth at her fist victim. Orihime could hear the pleading cries of the wolf she bit. But, instead of killing him off, she released him and he fled. The other wolves that accompanied them did the same.

A gush of wind threw her hair at her face, and a second later she heard a crushing sound. Brushing her auburn locks from her eyes and saw the blue eyed wolf on the ground. She turned and saw the tangerine one to walk slowly towards him, growling. The white wolf stood up, panting with blood gushing from his deep cuts. But the tangerine one wasn't at a better shape either. He was bleeding heavily in the area of his neck and sides. He had deep cuts on his side and back feet. But even though he was exhausted, she saw in his eyes that he wouldn't stop fighting until she was _his_. His _prey_. That's what she was. A prey; food for those beasts.

Suddenly, a deep full of power howl was heard. It was full of sadness and emptiness, too. All the wolves stopped attacking each other and raised their heads at the howl's direction. A wolf with fur white as pure as the pure, white snow that fell from the sky and emerald eyes was standing at the roof of a house, high enough to see everyone. He looked around him to the other wolves. And then the wolves that had attacked first the village, retreated. Then he placed his sight at Orihime and the two wolves. His eyes like daggers, made Orihime to lower a little her sight. Such power his eyes had. But she raised her eyes again, catching one more glimpse of him. He had weird marks at his head, too. From his eyes cascaded green lines like teardrops.

She heard a growl and turned her head around. The white wolf with the blue eyes, took his eyes away from the newcomer and glared again at the orange-brown wolf, who now was standing next to Orihime with his right front foot in front of her, protectively. He growled. Orihime was dumbfounded. Wasn't she his prey? His enemy? Then why did he do that? Then she saw the blue eyed wolf leaving towards the forest. The tangerine wolf was now glaring at the white wolf with the green eyes. With his cold eyes, he stared at the enemy wolf and the girl. He looked at her. His green eyes met her gray orbs. He stared at them intensively, until a growl from the wolf with the brown eyes interrupted him. Orihime felt the wolf's body, next to her, tensing up and his hair rising. Then the green eyed one closed his eyes, turned around and left. She saw him running and then his figure disappearing at the darkness of the forest. She was alone now. Alone with her 'rescuer'.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wasn't she his prey? His enemy? Then, why did he protect her? Why? _

He now stood in front of her. Looking her with big serious brown eyes. Studying her. What was going to happen now? Was he going to kill her? Should she scream for help? Or not? If she did, would help arrive quick enough to rescue her? Probably not. He would have killed her by then. He took a step to her butt-fallen form and…he sniffed? Did he just smelled her? Why? Did he want to know if her smell was tempting? Because if it was, then she would be tasty, right? He raised his head and took another firm look at her. She looked back. Grey met brown. He looked at her grey orbs steadily. Her heart flinched under his sight. His eyes were looking at her intensively. As if he was staring at her own soul. She was drown in his look. She kept looking at him with curious eyes. Damn, she couldn't look away! A howl broke the silence and the wolf looked away. Then after looking back at her, he closed his eyes, and (much to her surprise!) he turned and walked away. Orihime was left there, staring at the tangerine, wounded wolf leaving. What was he doing? Wasn't he going to eat her? She watched carefully and saw that in each step he did, his pain at his face was becoming worse. She felt sad for him. Yes, he was wolf and her natural enemy, but he was a wounded animal, and that was breaking her heart apart. _I will help him!_

Damn, his body hurt like hell! The blood still refused to stay inside him, and it was now falling in the ground. His wounds itched like crazy, and it was too painful to even lick them. Damn that blue eyed bastard! Next time he sees him he will definitely kill him! But now he had other problems to deal with. Problems like leaving this damn village, without anyone sees him. The others had already left? What the hell happened to the 'no men left behind' theory thing! And he had to deal with this _girl _that keeps looking at him like that! God, those eyes were killing him! Fearsome grey orbs, like the angry clouds waiting for the rain pour. So hypnotizing…God, he had to escape before he does something he'll later regret! Damn those eyes! He can't now move from this spot!

A howl interrupted his thoughts. _"Ah! They are calling me…"_ he thought finally escaping from the girl's orbs. He looked back at her fallen form, turned and walked away. God, his wounds were really screaming right now. It wasn't like that before. He so wished to _change_ right now, but he couldn't. It wasn't allowed to humans to see their _true form_. _She_ couldn't _see_ him. He knew that it was the law and they had to protect it, but he couldn't keep much longer. At least he could enter the forest first. But his body….

"Ano…." A gentle voice danced in the flowing wind stopped him. He turned his head and faced the auburn haired beauty.

"Why?" she asked. He locked his gaze at her sparkling orbs. _Sparkling….Why did I think like that?_ He wanted to answer her question. But he knew he couldn't. Not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't allowed. It would be really bad if the villagers knew who they really were. He just kept staring at her.

"Why you didn't you….eat me?" Now everything fell apart. _Eat you….Really now….You have to be kidding me right?_, he thought putting a scowl to his dumbfound face. _No,…..she not joking…..She's actually serious about that!_

"Er,…" Another howl interrupted her speech. He looked away and again at her, before he turn and rush to where the howl was heard. _Later,…Inoue…Sorry…_, he whispered to himself as he left the village and entered the dark forest.

Orihime left there, still looking at the empty space. Her eyes widened and her heart beating like crazy. Had she heard right or it was just the wind that played nasty things to her childish mind? She heard the word 'sorry' floating in the air after the tangerine wolf had left. That word was quite familiar. She had heard it quite some few times before from _someone_. And that voice. She knew that voice. That deep, gentle voice. It was just like…

"…Kurosaki-kun?"

_**One Week Later…**_

A week had passed since that wolf attack. Luckily, nobody was lost. The people had suffered minor injuries. Tatsuki had recovered quickly. She didn't suffer any serious or permanent injury. The city, though, was partly destroyed from the fierce battle of the beasts. Nobody knew why that had happened. The Elders and the high seated people of the village still tried to calm the villagers. Most of the adults knew already the fact that they were in a pack's territory, but that meant 'protection' not destruction! But what made them even angry, was the fact that the Elders were hiding something.

"Mito-sama, please! I beg of you! Tell me what is happening!" Orihime plead the old lady in front of her. She was standing in front of the young beauty with a sorrowful face. She looked at the young lady with her ashen eyes. Her brown hair, that the time had turned grey, was held up in a tight bun. Her tanned hands played uncomfortably with her crimson red dress.

"Please, grandmother…. No more lies." the young woman pled even more. The old woman looked at her grand-daughter surprised. It had been years since she had heard that word. When Sora hadn't returned with his friends from hunting, that night, Orihime had requested from her grandfather to send a research team. He, being a cruel man, refused and Mito had agreed to that. Every time, Orihime asked for something they firmly refused her. They didn't want her to be in their family. After all, she was the child that had taken their only daughter's life away from them.

Orihime wasn't a child from Sora's father. Her mother was raped by an unknown man during an attack. She was pregnant with a child of a stranger. Despite the protests of her family, Orihime's mother kept her and her parents and husband didn't had a choice but to agree with her decision. When Orihime was born, her mother passed away. Everyone in the Inoue family abandoned the new born child, but only one, a ten year old Sora, took the new born baby. The next year his father committed suicide, bearing the same no longer. Still, after her husband's death, Mito held her head up proudly, still not acknowledging the little girl. The years passed, Orihime was growing into a fine young woman. She had become a splitting image of her mother. Mito seeing this she got closer to the girl, but Orihime refused to refer to her as her grandmother. Now, after all those years, she had heard her grand-daughter saying the word all these years wanting to hear. And the way she said the word was so beautiful. With her gentle, angelic voice. Her face formed a smile, as a tear escaped her sparkling eyes.

"Very well. I shall tell you. I assume that you already know about our weird_ tradition_. You had taken part already, am I right?" said the old woman and Orihime nodded. "Every year at the fourth month, when the moon is full we set out in the forest and offer to our _guardians_ our best livestock.". Orihime nodded again. "This is been done for many years, and nobody but the Elders know who are _guardians_ truly are."

"I already know that these giant wolves are our so called _guardians_. What I don't understand is why the attacked and wrecked our village like that!" Orihime interrupted her.

"Wait, I'll get there eventually. You see not all the wolves attacked, wrecked the village and hurt the villagers. The first team that came were the ones from the Southern region, while the second team that came are from the Northern region!"

"Huh? Wait, now I'm confused. There are two packs?". With that Mito sighed and looked at her confused grand-daughter.

"Listen, now! There are two tribes. The South Pack from the South Region are the 'bad' guys! They call themselves 'Arrancars'. Their leader is a nasty wolf with really bad intentions!" Mito explained at her grand-daughter and waited for her to nod as a fact of comprehension. "Now, on the other side of the map, on the Northern Region is the North Pack, the 'good' guys! They are the ghosts of the past, and that's why we call them 'Shinigami'. _They_ are our true guardians. Like the one who saved you! He's _your_ guardian!" Mito finished her explanation. Orihime blushed and faced the floor. She recalled the tangerine wolf. How he fought for _her_, when he stood between the white wolf and her. Her blush became worse as she remembered how he _sniffed_ her to see if she was not hurt. Then she remembered his familiar voice and blushed even more. Mito looked with worry at her grand-daughter.

"Honey, are you okay? Your face is so red that you look exactly like a tomato! You don't have a fever, do you?"

"No, grandmother. I'm fine!" she said trying to control her blush. "Grandmother, why the 'Arrancars' attacked the village? We belong at the Northern Pack, right? So, why?"

"For the love of god, child! Weren't you paying attention at my previous words? They are the 'bad' guys, and we are close at the borders of the Shinigami's territory. So they attacked us. But before anything bad happens, they rushed to our rescue!".

"So, you have met them? The Northern Pack, I mean." Orihime said after a moment of silence.

"Yes. I've met their leader, but we are not allowed to speak about them."

"Why?"

"Because of the contract we made with them. But I won't talk about this to you, since it's not the right time. When you are ready to enter the Council I will tell you." Mito said to her. Orihime was taken aback by this.

"Grandmother, with all respect, I think that I already have informed you that I do not wish to enter the Council!"

"Nonsense! You are the only one left from the Inoue house. And it is your duty to continue our line in leadership." The old lady said with a serious voice. "Along with producing an heir, that it is!" she finally said covering her smirk with her white fan.

"Grandmother!" said a blushing Orihime.

"Oh, come on! You know, I'm just teasing you!" she said childish. Orihime sighed and got up. She bowed, but before she leaves the room, Mito's voice stopped her.

"Orihime, you know, you should forget about the past. It's not good seeing you like this. You might pretend you are all right and smile others like nothing is wrong, but you can't fool me. I know you are in pain, but don't you think that it's time for you to move on? _He_ would want this, don't you think?". Orihime faced the door. Down her cheeks, hot tears fell, making a path for those that would follow.

"I already know that! But it's so hard! Since everything keeps reminding _him_." She sobbed. "When,….when the wolves attacked….I was saved by one. That wolf protected me, like _he_ did!" she sobbed more. "And the funny part, grandmother, is that I thought that I heard his voice!" she said turning around, facing Mito with red eyes. "But I know that, as hard as reality is,…I know it wasn't Kurosaki-kun, because Kurosaki-kun is not with me anymore….He died last year…". And with that Orihime left her grandmother's house running.

That night, Inoue Orihime cried all night time until every tear she had in her eyes was drained. She cried as much as she hadn't before. She cried under the full moon's light and the gaze of a pair of sad amber eyes. Tonight, it was the _Hunting_ and she wouldn't participate. Tonight, she would just cry.

**A/N: **~~Phew! This really took me a while! But even if I (yes, me the Great!) re-wrote it at least five times I'm still not satisfied with the outcome! You guys tell me how you found it! Just move your 'mouse' and click at the blue button dooooowwwn below…..Here! yes the one that says "Review" !

Me: Whaaaaa! Please! Stop pointing me with those sharp swords!

Ichigo: Shut up! You idiot just killed me! Plus, you made Inoue cry! Just, who do you think you are?

Orihime: It's okay Kurosaki-kun! DeathBerry-sama writes an IchiHime fanfic so she must have her reasons for doing that!

Me: Oh! Such a sweet girl! That's why I killed this idiot and not you!

Ichigo: Why you little…I'm still here ya know!

Orihime: Why thank you, DeathBerry-sama!

Me: Oh, drop that, and call me Pepe!

Orihime: Haaaiii, Pepe-chan!

Ichigo: Pepe? What the hell is that? An exotic disease or something?

Me: *puts Unohana's face on* **Have a problem kiddo?**

Ichigo: *backs away a little, trembling from fear*….N-No. Not even one!


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome home, master." a woman said as the double doors of the dark siting room open widely revealing a handsome, tall man with brown hair. He had his hair swept back from his face revealing his brown eyes that looked with amusement at the flushed maid in front of him.

"Thank you, Loly. Has Ulquiorra and Grimmjow come back from the mission?" the brunet said smiling at the little raven haired maid in front of him.

"Only Ulquiorra-sama has come. Grimmjow-sama hasn't arrive, yet." She replied blushing.

"And where's Ulquiorra now?"

"He's retired to his quarters. Do you need me to call him, master?" she asked him with innocence in her voice.

"Yes. Tell him, I'm waiting at the library." And with that said he left the room and went to the library. The room was spacious. Long selves with many books where placed at the side walls. The others were decorated with paintings and maps. Across the room was a big desk made of oak that hid the big fireplace behind it.

He entered the room with two men trailing him; a white haired man with cold piercing blue eyes and a 'foxy' smile, and a man with dark skin, his long dark hair in braids and white bandages covering his eyes. The two men were dressed in white outfits. In his waist, the white haired man had a light blue belt, while the other man had an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. They sat at two chairs in front of a wooden desk while the master of the house sat at the chair behind it.

A moment later the library's door opened and a thin, black haired man walked in. His skin had a deathly white color. His pale face framed black shoulder length hair. His eyes emotionless green looked at the man sitting behind the desk, not paying the slightest attention to the other two. He saw the smile forming at the lips of the man with the brown hair. His face rested within his hands and his brown eyes filled with joy and amusement as he spoke.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra."

"Welcome back, Aizen-sama. How was your trip?" the black haired man asked.

"Well, but that's not what I want to know." A moment of silence spread in the room. "Tell me about the mission."

"Yes. It appears that the East clan members won't be assisting us in the near future."

"Oh! An' why is dat?" the silver haired man asked.

"They say they don't want to interfere between the two clans." Ulquiorra filled him in.

"Well, the East clan was always weak and peace lovers. Tell us, Ulquiorra, what did our spies in the Northern clan said?" Aizen asked turning his serene face at his pale subordinate.

"Yes. They seem to have strengthened even more their forces. They mark their territory often and they tend to patrol their borders quite frequently, too. Especially near _that_ village." he pointed at his leader making his face light from amusement.

"Karakura village? The one that we attacked last week, Aizen-sama?" the dark haired man asked turning his head at the direction of the brunet.

"Correct, Kaname. The one near the borders."

"Ho! There? Interesting, don't you agree, Aizen-sama?" said the silver haired man, his amusing grin never leaving his face.

"Indeed, Gin. What about the matter I asked you to search for, Ulquiorra?" said the man behind the desk, turning at his albino subordinate.

"Yes. I learned a bit about _her_."

"So?"

"Her name is Inoue Orihime. She is the grand-daughter of Inoue Mito, the head of the village's Elders. Only four years ago she bears the name of an Inoue. Apparently she wasn't a family member until then." the raven haired man finished.

"You may go now, Ulquiorra." And with that said Ulquiorra left the room with the three men inside. After the door closed, Gin broke the silence that followed.

"Heh, dis 's really gettin' more interesting, don't ya think?" he said grinning at his boss.

"Aizen-sama, what are you going to do now?" Kaname said.

"Now… we will set a meeting. Kaname, choose five of the best men! Have them go 'fishing'!" he commanded the dark haired man, smirking.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." And he left the room.

"Aizen-sama, ya sure are interested in tha girl!" said Gin rising from his chair and following his boss at the big window that kept the morning cold from entering the warm room. The brunet didn't pay attention at his subordinate's words. He kept looking at the rise of the morning sun behind the misty mountains. The golden rays licking his porcelain skin and a smile grew at his face.

"Inoue Orihime. You're going to be a fine addition at my collection."

.

.

.

.

The morning sun found her sleeping form at her cold bedroom. She had fallen asleep after crying all night. Her head was spinning and her eyes hurt, as she rose from the bed and some golden rays caught her sleepy eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror next her closet. She was a wreck, she would tell that for sure. Her hair, an auburn morning mess that framed her face, some locks glued from her now dried tears. Her ashen eyes, puffy and red from last night. She hasn't even changed clothes!

She sighed at herself, and after taking a change of clothes she entered her bathroom. After half an hour, she left her house, took her horse and headed towards the forest.

"Orihime!" a voice stopped her. She turned around and saw Tatsuki approaching her. "I was coming to your house. Where are you going?"

"It's 15 today. March 15. Don't you remember?" she said with a smile in her face. Tatsuki faced the ground with a saddened face. Of course she remembered! How she could forget! Not only her, but all of their friends. No one had forgotten the day that heard the news. That their tangerine, scowling boy was gone.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Orihime!"_

"_Tatsuki-chan! What's this commotion? What happened? Why are you crying?"_

"_Orihime, a letter came! A letter came that says…" and with a sob her best friend collapsed at the floor with Riruka at her side, both crying. Orihime took the letter from Riruka's hands and read it. Suddenly time stopped. Her world became dark. Everything was spinning around. 'It can't be…No, it's a lie…'she thought._

'_**Dear Inoue-san,**_

_**My name is Ishida Uryuu and I'm a friend of Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm writing to you because you were a special friend of his. Please… to hear or rather read my next words, you need to sit down. **_

_**Last night, there was an attack at Kurosaki's mansion. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nobody survived. Ichigo's sisters were slaughtered and he and his father received many fatal wounds, before help arrived. His father passed away when we reached the house. Ichigo… I was the one who found him. He was still alive but he had a sword at his chest. He died a minute after I got there. But before he died, he asked me to tell you that he's sorry that he won't come back and that he cherish you still. He said that he loves you. …'**_

_Orihime couldn't read any longer. Her eyes were blurry from the hot liquid that ran down her cheeks. She kneeled and cried at her friends' arms. That night, the sky cried with her. That night, the moon wore his black clothes and cried too. That night, Inoue Orihime's life fall piece by piece and her heart was crushed in million pieces. The night she received that fateful letter. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Tatsuki-chan, are you okay?"

"Eh?"

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out! That's not like you!" the auburn haired beauty said to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay! You need company?" the raven haired girl asked. Orihime nodded negatively.

"No, if you don't mind I want to go alone."

"O-Okay…Be careful! And make sure you come back before lunch time!" the girl said waving her hand at her best friend as she rode away with her brown horse.

"Okay! Bye!" and with that she entered the forest unaware of the bright eyes that lured at the shadows.

.

.

.

.

Damn, he hated mornings! As the rays hit forcefully his tanned face, he slowly opened his eyes revealing his sleepy wooden orbs. He threw the sheets away with his foot and lazily stood up. He moved a hand and brushed it threw his weird colored mane. He took a bath and went downstairs to have breakfast. When he entered the dining room, he thanked the God for the sight in front of him. A large table with lots of food and no one else inside! This was so good to be true that he had to pinch his arm several times before he takes his seat and begin eating.

"I see you have awaken already!" a voice behind him made him spit the food he had just put in his mouth. '_God, you have no mercy?'_ he thought as he turned around. Behind him stood a tall man with crimson hair tied in a ponytail, his hands crossed at his chest and was looking at him with a grin.

"The hell you want, Pineapple?" At that, the man that stood behind him looked at him with a twitching right eye.

"What was that, Strawberry?" mocked the so-called 'Pineapple' making the so-called 'Strawberry' stand up and grab him by the collar. But before he could say anything he felt something strong hit him at the back of his head, making him fall down whining in pain.

"Aww, Rukia!" he heard the man next to him. Apparently he had suffered the same pain as he.

"Shut up, Renji! What the hell were you two doing anyway?" a bossy, female voice was heard. "I send you to fetch him not brawl with him!"

"The hell you two are doing in here? I thought you went training already!" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Leader-sama sends us to fetch you and take you to him." said the raven haired girl next to him. She had short hair and violet eyes. She stood next to the scowling boy with her arms crossed at her chest, looking at him with a bossy look.

"That old crap! What hell he wants first thing in the morning!" he said only to have Rukia's elbow at his sides.

"Aw, damn you short witch!"

"Shut up, mandarin, and follow us! Everyone is waiting!"

She took the lead and exited the room with the two men; the one rubbing his head and the other one rubbing both his head and side. As they were walking at the corridor Rukia turned around and looked at him.

"Oi, today is the day right? What are you going to do?"

"What?"

"You idiot! Today is the day you died!" she reminded him. "So are you going to see her?". With that he stopped walking and face the ground. That's right. Today was the day he was forced to abandon her. He looked out of the nearby window, wondering; where is she now? Is she okay? Is she happy or she's sad? Has she been thinking of him like he does right now?

"You're spacing out, again!" he heard Renji saying. He turned and scowled at him.

"Come on, let's see what the old man wants me for." and with that they began to walk again. After a while they reached a white double door with golden handles. Renji pushed it open, revealing a huge room with wooden floor. Along with the three new comers, there were other four people; an old, bald man with a long beard and a wooden stick, another man with black hair, a blonde man with green outfit and a woman with purple hair in a ponytail and dark skin.

"Welcome. Please come inside, Ichigo." the old man said with deep stern voice.

"Make it quick, old man. I have elsewhere to attend." said Ichigo looking seriously at the four elderly people.

"Oh, Kurosaki-chan! Why you're being so harsh to your elders!" said the blonde man waving his white fan in front of his face.

"Oi, Kisuke! Speak for yarself. Like hell ya're calling me old!" the woman said crossing her arms at her generous chest.

"Oh, come on Yoruichi-san! Don't be mad at me!" said the blonde man, Kisuke.

"Will you two shut up, so we can proceed with thing!" the orange haired teen already annoyed by their childish behavior.

"LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, YOU ORANGE HAIRED PUNK!" both, Kisuke and Yoruichi yelled at him, only to make Ichigo scowl even more.

"Silence, you two!" the firm voice of the old man was haired through the empty room, making everyone in it to stop and look at him. "Now we can proceed to this meeting! Ichigo, you know already that I'm getting old and that means only one thing-"

"That we have to arrange your funeral?" mocked Ichigo, as he saw where this was going. He was very amused when he-finally-saw the nerve popping at the old man's forehead. Man, he loved doing this to his grandfather.

"No, you insolent brat! It means that you should get ready for why, you're the next to seat in this bloody thrown of mine!"

"Old man, I have already told you, that I'm not interested in leadership! Why won't you get it already?"

"Ichigo, you cannot turn your back at this matter. You're my grandson, the son of my son, and the next heir of the Northern Clan!" at this Ichigo rolled his eyes and began walking away from the four elders. "You're the one who will lead the 'Shinigami' once I pass away! Just where you think you're going?".

"God, anywhere but here! Just go pick someone else! You have many great generals that are more suited in leadership than me!"

The old man was very annoyed with his grandson's behavior. How could that little punk turn away from his duties? But he wouldn't give up just like that. No. He still had his trump card.

"Well that's too bad then!"

Ichigo stopped walking and turned to see the old man troubled.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah! She's going to be the head of the Elders, you know! You could see _her_. Explain _her_, what truly happened." Ichigo's eyes widened. "But since you refused so many times the leadership, then it will be better if-"

"I'll think about it."

"What?"

"I said that I'll think about it! But don't you dare to take that away from me like the last time!" the orange haired man said wearing his trademark scowl again. "You'll have my answer tomorrow morning, or even this evening. Let's go Rukia, Renji."

Once the door closed, the raven haired man sighed and looked at the old man sitting next to him.

"What is it, Isshin?" the old man spoke.

"You're too cruel with him, father. First, you make him abandon the love of his life and now you're saying that he still have a chance with her."

"Isshin, you're underestimating Ichigo. He's-"

"Ya're confusing him, Yama-jii! And that will only make him take wrong decisions!" Yoruichi said, leaning forward and resting her chin at her hands.

"I'm only doing this for the clan's future!" stubbornly said the old man.

"You do realize that you're destroying his life, don't you Leader-sama?" Kisuke said.

"I believe he's going to make the best decision. Both for the Clan and himself!" the old man defended himself. "And besides, she's a human girl. She wouldn't survive in our society!"

"Well, for a mere human, mother did pretty well!" said Isshin rising from his seat, earning a glare from his father and a grin from his friends. "What! She even helped you with your strategies! You have to accept the fact that every single of our battles were victorious because of her!"

"Silence already, Isshin! You're annoying!" said the old man rising from the place he sat and leaving the room.

"Father! Where are you going? We have to make the patrol's schedules!"

"God, anywhere but here! I'm gonna take a nap!" and with that he left banging close the door.

"Those two, are SO alike!" said Kisuke hiding his grin behind his white fan.

.

.

.

**Author's Notes:** God this is the biggest I made so far! (11 pages *0*)! So how did you find it? I believe that I solve a little bit the mystery about Ichigo! (Kya~ he made his appearance!) Or did I make it even worse? Anyway, please review and tell me! Sorry if you found any typos here and there!(Jesus, guys, give me a break! It's 23:36!)! Oh! And something else…I decided to change my summary... apparently my story might be a slightest off from the one of the Red Riding Hood's!

Now I would like to give my "thank you"'s to the followings:

A big hug to: **lyerlaboys1**, **ranipaki**, **Saga**, **hichigolvr** and **Angelina** **Cat** !

A big kiss to: **QueenBlade**, **nypsy** and **himelove22** !

Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! I was surprised with some of you, that you nearly-kinda- spoiled my story! *SPOILER ALERT* ! lol! Seriously, now, **nypsy**-san that was amazing! How you figured out my whole plot? *0* amazing!

Thank you again you guys are **AWSOME**! Please don't forget reviewing!

**~DeathBerryLover~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ ~ I am SO sorry for the late update… I know! Shame on me! But you see, school is being a little bit of annoying lately, I had many homework and I had to plan two birthday parties (my friend's and my brother's) which I didn't attend 'cause I just had to FALL from the stairs of my house and break my right hand in two parts! Yeah, I know… life is a bitch, but we can/have to deal with her!**

**You also have my mother's salutes… For some reason she insisted helping me to write the story(I'm a right-handed!... and I'm in pain every time I move so…), and because her English weren't so good, I had to spell some words…. So basically that's why it took me that long to update this chapter, and maybe I will be late updating the next to come…(Don't worry, I will ask my cousin to help me with the story! He's an IchiHime fan so I think he will be glad to help!)**

**That's enough stalling from me!**

**Now before I move on to my *Amazing* story, I'd like to enlighten some of you who were confused in the latest chapter!(I'm so sorry , you guys, I didn't mean to!)! So here I go:**

**Some of you asked me "if Isshin is the leader's son then why didn't he the next one to be the leader of the clan?". Well, except that I wanted Ichigo to be the next leader, as he is strong, protective, CUTE and hottie and etc. etc…., Isshin cannot be the leader because he's a half-blood. As I mentioned, I made Yamamoto marry a mortal human, so Isshin is a half-blood. Yamamoto's father didn't want a half-blood in leadership, so he said that Isshin's descendant will be the leader if he was pure-blooded. Now, since Isshin is married to Masaki (who's a pure-blood werewolf) then that means that Ichigo is a pure-blooded werewolf, too! (^^; Did that made any sense cause I, myself got a little bit confused!)**

**Some of you asked about the "Ichigo-died-and-reborn-as-a-werewolf" thingy…Well Ichigo DIDN'T die! And when Ichigo will explain at Orihime, you will learn what happened as well! As for the Aizen-Orihime thing….stop asking questions! Eventually you will learn what it is between those two!**

**Okay,. That's it I think! Now, with no further interruptions let's move on to the next chapter of my awesome story! TeeHee! ~ ~ 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Damn that old man!" said Ichigo jogging out of his grandfather's house. His face was furious and his friends, who followed right behind him, could see it clearly. Oh, yes! He was SO furious! He was way beyond furious, if that could even be possible. How could that man pull him something like that only to make him accept the leadership thing, that he refused many times over and over AND over, again! He raised his upper lip revealing his white, sharp teeth. And his father hadn't said anything before this or even during the meeting, and something had been telling him that he hadn't say to his grandfather nothing about dropping this matter, like he had asked him to! That damn father of his! He was surely the one pulling the strings behind his grandfather's stubbornness.<p>

"…So! What are you going to do? With the whole leadership-thing." The short, raven haired girl asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know Rukia! This thing is not something I want!" he growled, obviously annoyed.

"But if you do accept, then not only you will finally have gained your rightful place in the pack and those who make fun of you will finally shut their traps, but all the girls are so going to fall for you!" said Renji tapping his chin with his index finger. "And, I'll be the leader's best friend. Oh, yeah! The females are going to love that!"

"Shut up Renji!"

"What? Don't tell me you're being jealous, Rukia!" he grinned at her. "Don't worry! This perfect body of mine is for you and only you!"

"Shu-Shut up, you pineapple!" she said turning her heated face away. Damn that stupid hormonal punk! How could he say that! In front of Ichigo that is! No one knew about their relationship. Not her brother, not even Ichigo, her childhood friend! They were telling everything to each other, but her secret relationship with Renji was something that kept in the dark. That's why it was called 'secret', right? So he couldn't be mad at her. But still, she felt ashamed that she had kept something from him, something important for her, while he had been telling her everything. She looked over to him, ready to apologize for not telling him anything, but her opened moth closed as she saw him being in his own world. Seeing his face, gloomy and pained like that, she was sure. He was thinking about her. He always did. Since the very first day he came here, she was the only thing he's been thinking about; Inoue Orihime.

She hasn't met the girl personally, but Ichigo had talked about her. He had told her about her love-caring personality, her beauty. Her creative mind that created stories no one could ever make, her strange tastes over food, the breathtaking smiles that she was giving him making every disturbing thought fade away, melt. Everything that made her unique; one of the kind. So, even if she hadn't met her Rukia already feels like she had known her for years. And it pained her seeing him drenched and gloomy like that. And they didn't deserve it as both of them were trapped between dangerous situations that others had created. A huge mess that had to be cleaned. A mess that their forefathers had passed down at them. And they had to do it with extreme cautiousness. Especially, after the Arrancars had proclaimed war to them, a week ago.

But again today was the only day she was leaving the village's protection, like she did weeks and months after Ichigo's 'death'. And he did the same, as he was secretly going and watch her at nights. Ichigo didn't know that anyone else knew about his night going outs, but Rukia knew. She had seen him some nights leaving and returning at dawn, before anyone else woke up. So, today she was definitely going and as her childhood friend, it was her duty to make those two meet again, not only to ease their pain of loss, but also for Ichigo to finally explain her why the hell he had abandoned her, leaving her with the only fact he had died. It became her life time promise that moment, the-_I'll make it happen, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!_- life time promise!

"So…. When you're off?"

"Huh!"

"Oh, yeah! When you'll leave to meet her?"

"It won't be a proper _meeting_…" Ichigo said, his voice lowered so his friends wouldn't trace the pain that was buried deep inside.

"But you _will_ see her! That counts like a meeting!"

"A one-sided one, but definitely a meeting!", said Renji and Rukia trying to soothe his pain. Still looking at the red carpet that colored the bare floor, Ichigo smiled. He really couldn't hide anything from them. And what they did was really k-

He immediately stopped at his tracks and his brows furrowed. _Kindness_? They were being nice to him…! He turned around and was immediately surrounded by Renji's smirk and Rukia's pleading look.

"Care for us to come along?" Rukia said putting a little bit more effort to her pleading face that was really becoming a little bit of weird and scary for Ichigo.

_I knew it!_

"Hell no!"

"Why? Afraid that she will abandon you when she sees my awesomeness?" said Renji who had plastered a grin at his face, making Ichigo sweatdrop.

"No, it's because I need someone back here to cover me, you damn moron! And besides, tell me one reason why should you come along?" Ichigo said, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Oh come on Ichigo! Don't be so possessive!" said Renji mimicking him but had a grin rather than a scowl.

"Yeah Ichigo! Actually, forget this baboon here! I, finally want to finally meet your _autumn_ _goddess_ as you call her!" Rukia said at Ichigo, who looked at her smirking face mortified.

"Hey!" said an offended Renji.

"Rukia, you're too loud, you damn midget! Why you want to meet her, anyway? I had already told you about her, many times!" Ichigo said, effortlessly trying to control his blushing face.

"Because you had only told me about her! I want to see her!" she stubbornly said kicking hard at the ground like a five-year-old kid.

"Still, it's a no Rukia, and won't change even if you break your leg!"

"Go bald, Kurosaki!" Rukia yelled at him. But Ichigo was long off, leaving behind him a steaming Rukia with a turned back and an irritated Renji staring at the empty space where Ichigo stood before.

"…..What the hell just happened?" Renji turned to Rukia.

"How the hell should I know!" she yelled and continued thinking about how she was going to make Ichigo pay about that later. Her snickers were starting to scare Renji, and he immediately started worrying about his friend's health. Last time Rukia took her revenge, he ended up with a broken neck. _'Let's hope she won't do anything like that again!'_ he said to himself, but he turned at her once her evil laughs ceased. _Damn she's fast!_

"Hey, Renji! Wanna hear what I wanna do today?" she said to him, a smirk plastered at her beautiful face. Renji pushed a scared smirk as he agreed to her saying.

_It's going to be a very long day!_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>She stood there gazing the crystal clear waters of the river. The sound of the running water covered the chirping sound of the birds. The snow was slowly starting melting giving its place at the vivid colors of the upcoming spring. She loved that time of the season. It was the season of life and rebirth, that was what she always believed. And <em>he<em> loved that season, too, although she didn't know if he loved it because of her or some other reason. She turned her back at the river and walked over at the huge old oak tree, opposite the river. Big roots came out of its trunk, stretching a little bit further; those same roots that used to hug them. She closed her eyes and let her hand touch the rough surface of the old tree, to steady herself from the pained memory of his.

Her eyes opened almost immediately, once her fingers trashed something that was curved. Raising her head, she saw it and smiled.

_**FlashBack**_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing!" his voice full of guilt, she decided to go and see for herself as she understood that he wouldn't tell her._

"_No, wait! It's not done yet!" Despite his tries, she manages to take a look at the tree he'd been so absorbed to since the time they had come._

"_Aw, Kurosaki-kun! That's so sweet!" she said, her melodically voice dancing at the gentle winds that flown between them. He stood behind her, his cheeks burning from embarrassment and pride, left hand nervously scratching his chin._

"_It's not that amazing. And it's not done yet!"_

"_I love it!" she said turning around and hugging him. "It's very sweet." _

"_Well, you're the only one who can make me do, think, say or write those kind of words!" he replied, returning the hug._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

_And a kiss was shared in front of the carved letters._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Inoue Orihime"_

_**End FlashBack**_

Now the carved markings stood there shabby from the hardships the weather gave the tree. She let her fingers follow the carved names; his carved name. Then his face came in her mind.

A cheerful bright color his wild spiky hair had; orange. They were always messy, hugging his tanned long neck, always tempting her to bury her delicate hands in them, to see if they were soft as they seemed to be. A strong chin, manly and over his lips that smiled only for her, a nose stood proudly. And those eyes. God, how she loved those warm eyes. Hazel brown orbs that always looked her fascinated and full of care.

Wonderful and warm hazel-brown eyes.

She always dreamed about them. How he looked at her when she talked to him. How they suddenly changed into deep brown when he held her chin at his hands and claimed her lips over and over again.

She looked at the river once more, and then she giggled when _the_ memory popped in her mind.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Kurosaki-kun?" she called him out as she carefully walked closely at the oak tree. He had told her to meet him here after lunch, but she was so nervous and exciting that had skipped it. Now she was here but he was nowhere to be found. She bit her lip and she slowly walked towards the river. The small pebbles that decorated the river's shore dug at her feet at every step. She had removed her shoes and cape due to the hot weather. I was May and the sun burned everything at its path. She was now with her white, short sleeved, knee length dress, with a yellow scarf tied around her slim waist, holding her skirts from dancing with the wind and show her underwear._

"_Kurosaki-kun!" she tried again, with the same results. Suddenly, strong arms enveloped her, sweeping her from the ground. She squeaked at this and closed firmly her eyes. Her eyes begun slowly to reveal themselves once she heard a familiar chuckle. And there he was. Holding her in his arms, bridal style, smiling with those rare smiles of his, looking her with warm brown eyes. Her arms hanged from his neck, as she locked her eyes with his. She stared and stared, admiring him. She broke her gaze when she realize he was shirtless. Her cheeks flared at the sight of his muscular body. She could now clearly see those abs in his well-built figure that she had been dreaming of last night. She flustered at the sudden touch of her skin with his. Strong arms holding her now closer to his broad chest, shifting her in better position. _

"_What are you doing here like this? Where are your shoes?"_

"_I-I removed them. It's so ho-hot out he-here." She managed to say._

"_Really now?" he said with a smirk._

"_Yes. Mo-More im-importantly, can you let me down?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_Eh? Wh-Why?"_

"_Well, you, young lady, are not wearing your shoes!"_

"_So?"_

"_You really think that I'll let those feet of yours touch such a rough ground?" he said leaning closer, his face inches away from her now blushing one. Warm brown stared at flushed grey. He closed the distance claiming her lips gently. He moved his mouth against her, licking, nipping and sucking her bottom lip. He pulled away a moment later to her dismay, but she managed not showing it. They stayed in that position for a few more moments, when he broke the silence with his deep voice._

"_Well, you were right. It's very hot today!" and with that he walked towards the river._

"_Wha- Where are you-" she looked at him confused._

"_I just thought of a perfect idea, cooling the both of us; swimming!" he said, almost happily. She looked at him horrified._

"_Bu-But I can-can't sw-swim!" she squeaked._

"_Then that's another reason you should hold on to me tighter!"_

_He reached at the end of the river, standing on a big rock, he looked beneath him at the clear waters and smirked._

"_Hold on!" And he jumped in._

_The water was cold, yet refreshing to both of them. Orihime gasped when the cold water touched her hot skin. The coldness didn't left, as they kept sinking together. Ichigo kept her at his arms safely. With a strong thrust of his feet, they started going upwards. Orihime raised her hands and helped him in his effortless try. They reached the surface, both gasping for fresh air. Immediately, Ichigo wrapped him hands around her waist and secured her even more. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck. She locked her gaze with his. Her eyes were drowned into a dark brown sea, that looked full with passion. She looked at his lips and again at his eyes. He smiled at her and her heart skipped. He closed their distance once more. She moaned at his touch, as his lips tasted hers. He licked or permission and she happily gave it. She pulled him even closer as he deepened the kiss, his tongue now fully now tasting her. Their tongues wrestled for a little, ending with his winning. He pulled her even closer and wrapped her legs around him. She tried to break the kiss for some air, but he refused to let go. Instead, he slipped his tongue even more and explored every corner of her dark cavern. His one hand tangled with her long auburn tresses and held her head backwards, making his tongue a lot easier to enter. He left her lips, letting her now to breath, and started planting kisses at her cheek, chin and continued at her neck, licking and sucking her divine scent mixed with the water. She tilted her head at the side letting him have more access at her neck. He bit her a little, leaving a small pink mark and kept sucking at the spot until it shifted to purple._

_**End FlashBack**_

Orihime touched the very spot at her neck. It had disappeared, but she remembered Tatsuki's face when she discovered about it the same night. It was priceless and scary. She didn't lie at her best friend. It was embarrassing to talk about it, but she didn't lie like the other time Tatsuki had seen bruised spots at her neck and shoulders. She touched her neck and closed her eyes. She could still feel his lips on her skin. See those eyes that praised her with one look. Those strong arms that held her and made her feel secure.

_I miss you…_

_I miss you…_

"I miss you, so much…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>I miss you, so much…"<em> he heard her say. And it pained him not to answer her back. To scream at her that he's here, he's back and won't leave her again. But he would lie to her. And he hated lies. He was standing behind the oak tree he had carved their names. Where he had kissed her many times. He wore a black cape with a long hood to hide his traitorous orange hair and face, as it was dangerous to be seen. Even if he would be safer in his wolf form, Ichigo preferred to see her through his own eyes and not those of his beast. His own brown eyes that she always loved.

And here they were. Him watching her from afar, her having her back turned at his direction. He wanted to approach her, hold her tight at his arms, whip her hot tears from her cheeks and kiss her. Kiss her softly at her lips. He wanted it so much that was driving him insane. He wanted to feel her again against his hard body, taste those candy lips. He wanted her. _Now_.

But he couldn't. If he did, everything he had done and worked for the past year, to protect her, would go to waste.

_Shit…_

_Shit…_

'Shit…'

_Sorry…_

_Sorry…_

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered as he hit the back of his head at the hard trunk and swallowed hard. He chose to leave. If he stayed any other minute he would probably go there and take her right away. He made one step to leave when he heard a cracking sound. He backed at the tree. In his eyes, the warm brown color was replaced by a black sea and two pure golden spots that were now scanning the trees and bushes for any strange movements. He was so grateful to his wolf senses right now. In the dark when he was hunting or training they worked perfectly, but in the light too. He heard noises coming from three o'clock. He tilted his head. And then he saw them. Dark figures emerged from the shadows of the forest. Six. Ichigo backed even more at the shadow of the tree, hiding him completely. Six men emerged from the forest, getting close to _his_ princess. She was too absorbed in her thoughts, to notice them approach. He didn't recognize any of them, except for one. A tall man, with teal spiky hair. In his face, an evil smile was carved, that made Ichigo widen his golden irises from surprise.

'_Shit!' _he cursed. _'Why is he here?'_ But then it came to him. _'Oh, fuck! Oh, shit, no!'_

"Aren't you a little far from home, little lamp?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a little far from home, little lamp?" his voice rough and his tone mocking, made Orihime jump from her feet. She turned and saw six men with hoods that covered their faces except from one. He had teal spiky hair and sea blue eyes that stared at her, checking her body from head to tows. He was handsome but that sick evil smile he had on, kept sending shivers on her spine. She backed a little, careful not to fall in the water.<p>

"Wh-Who are you? What do you want?" she said trying to hide her fear. The man in front of her brought his hand at his chest and his face disguised as a hurt one.

"Oh! That's really hurtful, you know! And here that I thought that you would remember me!" he said mockingly to her.

"I-I'm so-sorry, I cannot recall your face, sir. Where have we met?"

"Well it's really not your fault. I was not looking like this last week, so you can't possibly recall!" he said, again the smirk glued at his face.

"Wh-What do you mea-"

"Well, it will be better if I show you!" he cut her off, stripping the cape from him leaving him shirtless, perfectly showing his muscular body. He moved forward, his grin never leaving his face. Orihime didn't move. She saw him approaching her. She tried to run. _Run where?_ Her traitorous feet were glued at the ground and refused to move according her brain's orders. He stretched his arm.

"_Do you want me to come along?"_

"_No, it's okay Tatsuki. I need to be alone." _

_Stupid. Stupid me! If Tatsuki was here-_

"-what would she do, right?" he whispered mockingly making her eyes widen.

'_Did he just-'_

"ORIHIME!" a voice was heard and a sudden _swish_ cut through the air making the teal man scream in pain. A dagger was thrown at him and was punctured at his hand. He backed away and looked at his hand. Blood was all over it. Orihime turned her head and saw Riruka run and pulling her away from the six figures.

"Grimmjow!"

"Grimmjow-sama, are you alright?" they all started saying coming at the teal man's side.

"SHUT UP, YOU WUSSES!" he yelled at them and turned at the two girls who were looking at him; with fear and with anger.

"You bastards. Stay away from her!" and she draw out another dagger.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for this!" he stated and the girls were drown in fear as his eyes changed color. The cold sea blue had disappeared, leaving his place at black and teal blue.

Riruka and Orihime stayed and stared at the man in front of her. Riruka's high and mighty composure that she came to Orihime's rescue with faded once the man in front of them started changing his shape. He bends down, his hands touching the ground as he growled. Suddenly, hair started growing through his body. He shook his body until his clothes were ripped off and dark white fur enveloped his body that looked far from humane.

And there he stood. The white wolf that had attacked Tatsuki and Orihime at the village. Orihime watched in horror as the wolf opened his mouth revealing his sharp canine teeth. His eyes reverted again to their original color. A 'thud' was heard as the dagger Riruka held fell from her hands and landed at the ground. She looked at the wolf terrified, shacking as she mumbled some words.

"….Y-You…It-It's y-you!" Orihime didn't understand what her friend meant and she shook it off as he began closing the distance. She saw the menace in his eyes and then she prayed. She prayed for that one wolf to come again. To come and rescue her like the last time.

"ORIHIME, RUN!" she heard Riruka yell at her, trying to take her friend away from the white wolf with the teal eyes, that charged at them, bearing his fangs and claws at them. But she couldn't move. Fear had taken over like last time. He had rooted deep in the ground and was refusing to let her go, like her friend that was still trying to get her out of the wolf's path. She just stood there, watching the wolf approaching…

_Please come…_

…lifting his large paw…

_Please come for me…_

…and- The white wolf violently stopped as sharp teeth grabbed his neck and threw him back. The wolf flinched in pain but he immediately stood up facing his opponent. Orihime eyes widen once in her view came bright orange and white fur. The newcomer lowered his head and looked at her. And then she saw what her soul was carving for.

Warm deep maroon eyes.

"You…" she whispered as in disbelief.

"**Don't worry. I'm here now!" **

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was long! Yet it is my gift for you! Ichigo (if you hadn't figure it out yet) had made his appearance. Hehehe… I stalled it in purpose as an amazing idea came over me at the last minute, that you will find out soon!<strong>

**And yes! Some RenRuki for you people! You thought that I would make Rukia fall for Ichigo and then fall for Renji, right? Well you were wrong! In my fic, Rukia and Renji have been seeing each other for a loooong time! So fear not! Rukia is not interested in Ichigo, only in a brother-sister way! Did I make Renji OCC? Or not?**

**To find out if he was or not, if you liked it or not, if you want me to keep going or not, if you wanna see what I have in store for all of them or not, (phew, I got tired!), just click the "Review' button right down below!**

**~^_^~ TeeHee ~ ~ 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Don't worry. I'm here now." **his voice echoed in her ears. Hot tears fell from her wide opened eyes. He had come. He was here, standing in front of her, protecting her and Riruka from the fierce wrath of the white wolf. The fear that had taken over disappeared and a feeling of reassurance and safety rested in her heart. He turned his attention on the white wolf, his soft warm brown eyes hardened and anger started boiling inside him.

"**Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing here? Trespassing the border is still not allowed. You can lose your head because of this.**" Ichigo growled.

"**Heh! Look who's here boys! If it isn't the mighty Prince!**" he mocked and the other men laughed. "**What made you come out of your golden cage?**" Grimmjow said shifting his gaze at the two girls behind the angry tangerine wolf. "**Is it that lamb, right?**" he said, his upper lip rising, revealing white sharp teeth underneath, at an evil grin. His blue eyes locked on Orihime's form. The tears at her face had dried, making some stray locks of her bangs stick on her cheeks. She looked at him fearlessly, grey colliding with blue. She wasn't afraid of him now, now that _he_ was here. But still, what was that, that made her feel uneasy and helpless when she looked at those sea blue eyes? He held her gaze effortlessly, making her legs go numb. She tried to tear the eye contact but she found herself unable to do so. Suddenly, weird images invaded her mind.

* * *

><p><em>She heard screaming sounds, feet running. People were passing by her, tripping and falling. Kids were crying as they were calling for their mommy and daddy. She heard a weird sound and then she was covered with something sticky. She looked her hands. Blood. A crimson veil on her hands, face, hair, clothes, everywhere. Another slashing sound. Another scream. More blood.<em> _Her eyes full of fear and sadness. Sticky from the hot tears that kept running. She heard a roar. She turned her head and she saw a beast. It was carrying in its mouth something. She couldn't tell if it was human or not. Most of the flesh, tissues and muscles were gone, leaving only a corpse hanging there. Blood stained the beast too. It looked at her. She looked at it. It dropped the corpse in the ground with the other fallen forms, and walked towards her. Red eyes looking her hungrily. She tried to run but it hit her and she fell at the ground. In its face a happy grin as she screamed in pain when a claw swiped across her stomach. Orihime __screamed at the tearing pain. She felt hot liquid dripping down and smelled blood. She screamed once again when it pressed its paw at her slashed stomach. _

_More pain…_

_Endless pain…_

_She couldn't stop it…_

_Pain…_

_Pain…_

_Darkness and pain…_

_A light appeared and her mind became blank. _

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but she couldn't understand if it was because of her aching head or from the beams that invaded in the room blocking her view. Slowly she found herself staring a deep brown ceiling. She blinked several times and a realization came to her. This was not her ceiling. She got up only to be stopped by her spinning head. She winched in pain and tried to steady herself from falling. She felt two hands, one on her lap, the other one at her back, helping her.<p>

"Easy there. Don't push yourself too hard." said a calming voice next to her. She flinched and tried to get away from the blurred image of the person sitting beside her, causing her head spin once again.

"Whoa, take it easy! I don't bit!"

Orihime turned and looked at the blurry figure. Slowly everything cleared and she finally saw the person. It was a young woman with short raven hair, a stray lock falling in her face that had a sweet and caring expression. It hanged between her eyes that had a beautiful, captivating color; violet. She hadn't met her before but something was familiar about her, especially her eyes. But where she had seen her before, she couldn't remember.

"Stop staring at me, it's kind of embarrassing!" she said, a light blush colored her cheeks.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Orihime said, blushing at her action. She was too occupied thinking where she had seen this person, she didn't understand that she was staring at her.

"You're still staring me."

"So-Sorry!" Orihime said blushing even more as she looked at her lap, fingers fidgety playing with the white sheets. A light snore and a mumbling sound filled the room. Orihime turned her head and saw Riruka sleeping, half of her body at a chair while her head rested at her crossed arms on the bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, the exact opposite when she was awake. Orihime giggled when a thin, silver line of saliva run down her check. She noticed her eyes having red circles around. Was she crying? And was that a bandage wrapped at her arm?

"She stayed all night by your side, holding your hand and crying. I got to tell you, she's pretty scary back then when I tried to change your bandages! She wasn't letting anyone come close to you!" the woman chuckled.

"Yes, Riruka-chan is always _over_protective over her friends, and especially over me." Orihime said giggling, as she laid a hand on Riruka's head. "You might thing that she might be crazy or something but it's something I love about her! She reminds me of someone." she continued with a solemn face, while she stroke gently Riruka's dark pink locks.

"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Rukia, by the way. Kuchiki Rukia." and extended her hand. Orihime took it smiling and shacked it.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Inoue Orihime!"

"I know." Rukia whispered only to have the auburn haired woman give her a curious look.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"What, me? Oh no, don't mind me!" she said waving her hand at her. "But you must be hungry! Let me get you something to eat!" and with that she stormed to the door. She stopped before stepping out when Orihime's gentle voice was heard.

"Ah, Rukia-san! Wait! Can you at least tell me where am I? Or what happ-!"

"Relax, Orihime-san. I will tell you everything, but first allow me to get you something to eat. You just woke up and I bet you are hungry."

"But-!"

"-hime…?" Both girls stopped and looked at Riruka who was rubbing her puffy eyes.

"Riruka-chan, I'm sor-!" Riruka cut her midsentence, jumping at her arms crying, making Orihime's eyes widen. She had never seen Riruka like this before. She must have been really worried. A gentle smile grew at her face and hugged Riruka back, making her tears fall thicker.

"Sorry for making you worry, Riruka-chan." She whispered her, hugging her even more.

"Stupid. I'm not worried. Just, it would be such a pain hearing Tatsuki lecturing me, that's all."

Rukia smiled at the scene in front of her. Orihime was such an amazing person. She kind of reminded her, her diseased sister, Hisana. Kind, protective, caring. And Riruka reminded herself. Strong willed, high and mighty attitude, overprotective and mostly bossy. Now Rukia was eager to be accepted by the sweet and caring auburn haired beauty. To develop a friendship that will be strong, inseparable. And that wouldn't delay happening because she had a tendency to attach to people around her, making them her 'friends' and creating bonds that she held dear to her. Well, that's what Ichigo had said to her.

Rukia stopped walking, eyes widen. That was it! That was the chance she was waiting for. The chance that her 'life promise' would be fulfilled. Both of them were down the same roof, it would be only a matter of time before they meet. Ichigo and Orihime would finally meet. The smile on her face widen and she continued walking. He would finally see her without hiding. He could finally explain to her the reason behind his supposed death, and the burden he carried all this time would vanish. And she would stop mourning for him. The smile that was lost in the time he was absent, would finally come back for sure. They would be happy, right?

She entered the kitchen without paying attention at her surroundings and prepared something for the two girls to eat. The smile on her face became a thin line as she became more absorbed on her own thoughts.

But, what if she won't be happy. What if she will be mad and angry? Sure Ichigo had told her many times that he had never seen her angry before, that she never yelled or even hate anyone in her life, but even the most love caring people have their moments. She might hate him for what he did. Heck, she might say that she don't want to meet him anymore ! That would be an absolute disaster for Ichigo. She didn't even want to imagine how her childhood friend would be if his only love would reject him. More pain for him, for her, for everyone as every member in the pack shared their feelings. Their family would be solemn again and no one could bare the same or even worse loneliness they had felt all this time up till now. This would piss Kenpachi even more. Not to mention that her brother would be more annoying than he could ever be. And where he would try to take out his anger? On her, where else! Like if she hadn't other problems to deal with. Like that pineapple-head boyfriend of hers.

…_gahhhh…_

No! She wouldn-

…_gahhhh…_

-she wouldn-

…_damn where are you…_

-wouldn-

_...damn, I'm hungry…_

-would-

…_Ruki…_

-woul-

"Oi, Ruk-"

"SHUT UP, YOU MORON!", she screamed at Renji who had just entered the kitchen.

"What the hell, Rukia!"

"I dare you say anything and I swear, I'll _make_ you regret it!" she threaten him, pointing the knife at him.

"I was just looking-" the knife landed at the wooden door with a 'thud' millimeter away from his head. "-for you…" he gulped loudly as Rukia pointed a finger at him.

"Just shut up! My head is going to explode if I _hear_ anything else from you or anyone else!"

"You really have to control _this_ or else you're going to drive yourself insane." _If that's even more possible!,_ he mentally added, walking at the now pouting woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her at his chest, kissing her head. Rukia tried to ease her fierce blush as he did that. Normally she would have pushed him away and smacking his head, yelling at him that they might get caught, but she didn't. She really needed this right now.

"Easier said than done! I've been trying to control my _hearing_ but when I manage to make some progress something happens and I lose my focus!", she said hugging him back and burring her head at his black shirt. Renji pressed her even more at his chest and smirked.

"Want me to help you focus?"

"No. I'll be perfectly fine." She let him go and continued cutting the bread. Renji looked over her shoulder and looked confused at her.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm making a snack for our guests!" said Rukia grinning. Renji looked at her with wide open eyes.

"Oh, so she woke up? But don't we have a cook for this?"

"Yes, she has! And I wanted to make it myself!" she said a blush colored her cheeks, making Renji smirk at his girlfriend's action.

"You really want her to like you, huh?" Rukia stopped and looked at him angrily. The blush was ten folded and she really tried hard to make it stop. She opened and closed her mouth many times until she lowered her head.

"Y-Yeah." She whispered. "Bu-But don't you dare say anything else, okay?" she said pointing the kitchen knife at Renji, again.

"Wow, easy there!" he said raising his hands in front of him.

"Out! I want to cook!" she threatened.

"Okay, fine. I'm out already! God, you are crazy, you know that? And stop pointing that knife at me, damn it!"

A vein popped at her forehead and Rukia's eyes twitched from annoyance.

"Renji… you have five seconds to leave before I do something that I might regret later." _Or not…_, she added mentally.

"O-Oi, Ru-Rukia… Calm down!" he stuttered staring at her dead serious face.

_5…_

"O-Oi,…" he backed towards the door.

_4…_

'_Oh, shit!'_ he mentally cursed.

_3…_

"Rukia…"

_2…_

"Oi, come on! You know that I-"

_1…_

* * *

><p>"Riruka-chan, please stop crying!" the auburn haired beauty said softly while patting the head of the dark pink girl who had been hugging her form the last ten minutes. The only reaction Orihime got from Riruka was to burry further her head at Orihime's chest.<p>

"I'm not crying, you idiot!" Riruka said stubbornly, her sobbing becoming even worse. Orihime sighted at her stubborn attitude. She knew that it was her nature to be stubborn, bossy and a little spoiled and she loved it for who she was, but at times like this, it was really annoying. Not her behavior. No, not at all. She was trying to shut herself away and deal with situations by yelling and being harsh and bossy at others. She was like a demon! Riruka lifted her head and she locked gazes with Orihime, whose eyes widened.

"You almost died…" she whispered. Riruka held weakly Orihime's eyes. Her puffy red eyes let more tears to fall down her cheeks. Orihime's eyes soften as she fought back the tears that wanted to be freed.

"Riruka-chan, I'm sorry. But see! I'm alright! Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." She beamed at her and wiped the tears from her cheek with her thumb.

"Orihime…"

"But more importantly, where are we?" she said tearing her gaze from the girl in her arms, to look around at the room. It's a big room. With light blue walls and two big windows. Opposite her large bed, beside the door, was a closet. An enormous closet that covered the most of the walls. Just who lived here? Someone very rich. Maybe it was a count! Or a duke who kidnaped girls around the country and force them to marry him! '_Oh my, if that's the case then we have to get out of here!_' Orihime thought, her eyes sparkling with determination.

"Orihime, please don't tell me that your imagination kicked in and you're imagining about counts and lords that kidnaps women!" Riruka said looking worryingly at the young woman in front of her.

"Amazing Riruka-chan! How did you know?" she beamed at her.

"I had a feeling you'd say that!" she said.

"Then where are we? I didn't know that there was someone this rich in our area, nor did I recognize that woman before!" Orihime said putting a finger at her chin, recalling the short woman, Rukia she said was her name. She was really cute and beautiful. By the way, where she went? Oh right! To bring them something to eat. Though she had a feeling that she didn't leave for that. Maybe to give her and Riruka some privacy_. Oh dear God, please don't tell me that Riruka threatened her!_

"That is the least you have to worry yourself about! Rukia is a friend. She won't hurt you or the others that live here."

"What do you mean? Who lives here?"

"We are at Seretei. The Shinigami's home."

* * *

><p>This must be the worse day he had ever had. Well, to tell the truth it had started pretty well, but then Grimmjow and his 'buddies' just had to come and mess everything up. Why they had come, he couldn't understand. Did Aizen send them?<p>

But why?

What was he after?

Orihime?

Why?

Questions without given answer. He had consulted his father about this matter, but he didn't understand either. Although, he saw something in his face that wasn't right. He knew something and he didn't tell him. And that's what pissed him off. Wasn't he the next pack leader? So why didn't he tell him? Just what was he thinking that made him make such a face. He was not a child anymore! When that old man was going to understand that and tell him what the hell was going on!

Well he should just wait until he comes back from the meeting his grandfather and the generals were having and then he would ask- scratch that! -force him tell him. He frowned at that. Again, why wasn't he at the meeting? He was the next pack leader, damn it! He should at least attend those meetings! Didn't he accept his grandfather's offer for it, when he came back? So, why all the secrecy? He just didn't get it.

And there was Orihime, again. After she had collapsed he was shocked- he won't hide this. The moment she fell to the ground, fear took over him. He hadn't felt like this, since he learned his mother and two sisters were brutally murdered by Aizen's lackeys. He couldn't feel his legs. His blood stopped running in his veins. He thought he had lost her. Luckily, Rukia, Renji alongside Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa and Kensei had arrived to save his ass on more time. Well this time, he was glad that Rukia and Renji followed him. They started brawling the other wolves while he stood frozen like a scared pup. At the end it was Riruka who 'woke him up' saying: _"Get a grip, you idiot! She's alive but unless you get us out of here, I won't be so sure about you being alive. 'Cause I'll fucking kill you if we die!"_ That was enough not only to bring him back but also to 'power up' and starting fighting back Grimmjow, who was waiting with a stupid grin in his face. And he surely made sure to whip that annoying grin off his ugly ass face.

After Grimmjow and two of his companions (only that many survived to tell their exciting _meeting_ with the Shinigami) they brought Orihime here. He would not take any reckless chances if Orihime was the one targeted by Aizen. He clearly told that to his grandfather and to further strengthen his _order_ he told him about the leadership thing. If anyone else wasn't there with them that moment, he would swear that his grandfather would dance from joy! Boy, where had he gotten himself into…!

From the corner of his eye he spotted Rukia entering the kitchen. Why was she there? Hadn't he told her- or rather she had volunteered herself! –to stay with Orihime…? Had she woken up? Well she was out since yesterday, so that would be quite natural. He should go and see for himself… or shouldn't he. How should he deal with this? He was happy, no thrilled that she was fine and unhurt, but still he couldn't go and face her. _He_, Kurosaki Ichigo, the _Prince_ of the Shinigami, could face any danger, fight numerous opponents, even stronger than himself, but didn't have the guts to face the girl he loved and tell her the truth. And he was calling himself next in leadership! He should probably call himself scum. Because he was a one, and a worthless one, too! Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't met her. She didn't deserve that. Or him.

_Maybe that's why they leave you out of the meetings!_

"I don't know about the meetings, but I'll definitely agree with the 'worthless scum' part." An annoying voice from behind forced him out of his thoughts, startling him.

"Shit! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Such a foul mouth, Kurosaki. I wonder what a gentle and pure creature such as Inoue-san found in you."

"Probably, all those things that _all_ girls don't find in you, Ishida!" he replied grinning at the person behind him.

"For your information, I have girls wanting me."

"Yeah, right! If you have girls wanting you then where are they? I haven't seen any of them lately!" he grinned.

"I drive them off, because I don't want them to stalk me, unlike you and Abarai." he said adjusting his glasses.

"Whatever!" _The rumors say otherwise!, _he thought to himself grinning like an idiot as he was sure his raven haired friend had heard him.

"What rumors?" Ishida Uryuu said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know that ability you and Rukia have is really annoying! It's very rude to hear people's thoughts!" he said trying to make himself look annoyed. Although it wasn't that hard… Because that ability might be useful but when an annoying midget, who always tries to control your love life, and someone else equally annoying, four eyed, fashion freak, which cares only for himself and no one else, have it how can't someone be annoyed!

"I don't usually pry on people's thoughts but you are an easy target! And I ask again, since you seem to be deaf, what rumors, Kurosaki?" he growled at the orange haired man who grinned back at him.

"Oh, you know! Those rumors of you being _gay_! Or the other one, that you were making out with Hanataro at the river!"

"Wha-….Me…Ga…Kis…Han…But…Who…!" Uryuu stuttered as his eyes widen, his face turned red, looking almost like a tomato.

"I wonder who started these rumors! Do you?" Ichigo said playfully at Uryuu while the grin kept growing at his handsome face. Uryuu gained control over his fierce blush and glared at Ichigo.

"Fuck you, Kurosaki!"

"Such a foul mouth, Ishida!" he mocked him, while the raven haired man tried to control his rising anger.

"I wonder if you'll have the same confidence and attitude when you will face Inoue-san, in a while!" he said turning his back at the frozen carrot top man and adjusting his glasses, he smirked. "I take your silence as-"

"S-She's a-awake?" said the carrot top and his face became solemn. His friend looked at him from above of his shoulder and the smirk on his face fainted. That face again. How many times had he seen Ichigo make this kind of face? The first time was at his mother's and sisters' death. He hadn't seen him smile since he was told that. His mother and sisters was his everything. But the second time was much more difficult than the first. Ichigo had talked about Inoue-san to him. What she liked, what she disliked. He was starting to open up again. He wasn't shocked when Ichigo told him that he was going to propose her, two years after he had met her. No. he was actually very happy for his friend, but he didn't show it, as usual. Ichigo was so happy about it. He was finally able to move on and forget the pain he felt after the loss of his mother and sisters. But his grandfather ordered him not to. Ichigo was never the type of man that followed the rules, but when he obeyed the orders given, he wasn't surprised either. None of his friends were. They knew what had happened. The Alpha's Submission. An ability only the pack leader could use and could force his will to his subordinates whenever he wished. Their leader rarely used it; only in case someone tried to disobeyed or turned against him.

And when he learned about Ichigo's decision, he used it on him, whether he cared or not about his feelings, and made him abandon her. His now only light. His only love and happiness.

After his fake death, he never smiled. He rarely talked. Each day he was becoming more and more miserable. The only thing he did was train and train all over again. His friends were worried about him. Heck, he even made _him_, Ishida Uryuu, worry about him. Then six months later, he couldn't bare the silence any longer and propose to his dear friend to go and see her. Even though he was hesitant at first, but he wasn't going to stand this sulking attitude any longer.

The first night he took him at her house and they stayed there all night. The other times he went, he was alone. And steadily the sadness left, and he started smiling once in a while. He began talking too! Well, let's say that it was an accomplishment Uryuu had to brag about. And of course he did, but only to Ichigo. So he could annoy him as long as he wished and he was fun to tease.

Uryuu turned the other way and adjust his glasses once again.

"Yes, Rukia-san just told Abarai."

A moment of silence.

"What are you going to do?"

Again, Ichigo said nothing. He only exhaled hard and run a hand at his spiky orange hair.

"I don't know, yet."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, don't blow your only chance to explain her. Hide her nothing. Tell her everything, because she deserves to know, right?" the raven haired man said and began walking away from where Ichigo stood. The later turned and watched his friend walking away. His brown eyes gleamed no longer with sadness but with new founded hope. He may pissed him off and be an ass sometimes, but Ishida was someone with really good advices. Times like this he really appreciated having a friend like him-

"Tell her that you are a scum. A worthless scum. That will make her day!" he heard Ishida yell at him from afar. Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance.

-Scratch that! He definitely didn't appreciated him as a friend. That fashion with glasses freak! Next time he meet him, he's going to mop the mansion's floor with his ass!

"Can't wait to mop the floor with _your_ ass, Kurosaki! Just make sure you're still conscious to see it!" ishida mocked him even more.

"You really piss me off, you know!" he growled back at Ishida's back. When he was nowhere in sight Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. Then he lifted and gazed at the big house and smiled. He mentally thanked Ishida (he was sure he had heard him) and started going back at the house. He wasn't afraid anymore. He was going to see her and tell her.

He enter the house and began jogging through the corridors, passing several servants that saluted him. He didn't care if she was mad, angry, afraid, sad or disappointed at him. He didn't even care if she tried to run away from him. He had made up his mind. He was going to tell her everything and she wouldn't dare to run away.

_Because, I, Kurosaki Ichigo, the heir of the Shinigami and the next pack leader, will never, ever going to let you leave my side ever again. Even if you beg me to, Inoue Orihime. _

* * *

><p>Hearing that her eyes widen but quickly they softened and a smile made its way at Rukia's lips.<p>

* * *

><p>With a smirk, he too replied at his friend's remark. Adjusting his glasses at his nose, Uryuu looked out of the window.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Finally!<em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Finally, the moment of our two beloved will come!<p>

**Me**: Kyaaaaaa…(*ouch!*) I can't wait! You? Ah! The moment the two lost lovers will finally meet one another and the wings of their forever love will sprout once more!

**George** (my cousin): Anyway, back on Earth people!

**Me**: *started crying anime style* Moo~! You're so annoying! Let me and my fellow Bleach fans enjoy this amazing moment! Let us rise and our hopes to spr-

**George**: *grabs my ear _really_ hard* I swear to God, if you get up from the bed and pretend you're trying to fly, I'll make your wish come true and I'll send you flying at the lowest pot Hell has! or even better... **I'll call your MOM!**

**Me**: Y-You wou-wouldn't da-dare… *starting shacking from fear*

**George**: *evil smirk* Really now?

**~Ten min later~**

**George**: Now that she's tied up at her bed, with no risk of breaking _and _the other hand…Best wishes and thanks to all those that reviewed _her_ story! And don't worry, as long as she's in my care she will be fine, so don't worry you crazy fans! I'll always be here and give you her stories!

**Me**: Is that a threat!

**George**: *evil smirk* Maybe…

**Me**: *sniffing and anime-crying* Save Me~!

**George**: … Well… R & R, people!*gives thumbs up, grinning like an idiot*


	7. Chapter 7

George: …That's it *pants* I clearly hate you! *pants*

Me: *smirk* Hm? Why is that?

George: You're trying to kill me, aren't ya?

Me: *evil smirk* Maybe~…

George: Guys! Don't be fooled by her 'cute&innocence'-ness! She had me up all night just to write this damn chapter!

Me: *pouts*.. 3

George: And how many times I've told you not to take my pills of awesomeness and evilness?

Me: ….No. I have mine!

George: *groans* There she goes again!

Me: Now hush you, and on with the story you guys!

* * *

><p>He was close. He was getting closer and closer to the big old mansion and fear started enveloping his filthy soul. Only a few times had he felt this way; every time he walked these damn gates of hell. He walked through the white corridors with two heavily injured men following him. They had just come back from their mission and he really wasn't in the mood of what was coming next. He had failed miserably collecting the girl and he had lost four of his most capable fighters. This was really going to piss their leader very much. He didn't really care about his fellow companions as much as he cared for this girl. He really didn't know why he wanted her. Sure she was a true beauty, with big doe like crystal grey eyes and the weirdest hair color which was both warm and suited her nature, but still it didn't explain why he wanted her. Revenge? Pleasure? Who knew? Either way, he wasn't going to ask his leader, as he wasn't sure if he will be alive in a while.<p>

He caught a glimpse of raven long pigtails coming out of the library. She was fixing her blouse buttons rather fast as she walked towards them, paying no attention at her surroundings. His upper lip lifted in annoyance. Grimmjow gritted his teeth. That little slut, Loly, was starting to annoy him very much. Lately, that whore was getting closer to their leader, satisfying his needs. What or which little whore, this hell hole had, their leader put in his bed, he didn't care. But Loly wasn't keeping her mouth shut; that arrogant bitch was bragging all over that their leader, the mighty Aizen Sosuke, had chosen her as his next mate, as he had been choosing her to pleasure him every night. And of course this was nothing but lies. As if the Aizen he knew would pick her as his mate! She was just his own personal fuck toy and he would continue to play with her until he found someone else better to replace her. Poor girl… No. She didn't need any pity because she really deserved what their leader was going to do to her later on. Well, netter than having her head chopped off!

"Having fun again, Loly?" he mused at her, a smirk plastered at his face as he saw a tear rolling down her fluster cheek. No she wasn't blushing. Her left cheek wasn't red like the right one. He had slapped her. Rapped and then slapped her. Maybe he had heard about what she had been saying to the servants the past few months. She turned her head and glared at him. Her black eyes filled with hate and anger locked with his cold sea blue ones.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow!" she growled. He snickered as he saw her leaving and he entered the library.

'_I'll make him mine. You'll all see. I'll make him mine and I'll finally have the place that I deserve.'_ She thought. _'And I'll let no one mess with my plan! I'll fucking kill the bitch that will try to take him from me! I'll kill her!'_

.

.

"Welcome back, Grimmjow."

There he was. In front of one of the few people, he, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, was scared to face. Aizen Sosuke. Brown hair with matching cold brown eyes, that stared at him with such power. He felt a shiver through his spine as his leader's deep voice echoed in his ears. He wouldn't dare to face him. He was ashamed and afraid of what he should say to him. He felt Aizen's cold stare at his head and Grimmjow lowered his eyes even more.

"Grimmjow how was the mission? Was it a success?"

He didn't answer.

"Where is the girl?"

Again, no answer was given.

"Is she at Seretei?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Grimmjow raised his head and saw his leader. Instead of the annoyed face he should have, after his 6th First Fighter had failed on an important mission, a happy smirk was curved at his handsome face. His cold brown eyes gleamed with joy and amusement. Then he rose from his seat and walked pass Grimmjow.

"Go heal yourself, Grimmjow. Soon we'll head out to our true mission."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Riruka-chan?"

"Eh?" the pink haired girl said as the auburn haired beauty gave her a confused look.

"Riruka-chan, are you alright? You kind of spaced out. Are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah! Don't worry, I'm fine!" she lied beaming her, a fake smile. Orihime stood and looked at her a little disappointed that her friend didn't tell her what was wrong with her. Yet again that was how Riruka was, she never bother her with something not important. So she waved it off and beamed her back a breathtaking smile. Rukia smiled at the auburn haired woman's action. Such a wonderful person she was. Even though she knew Riruka was hiding something from her, she didn't press the matter any further. She just waved it off. Such an amazing person, indeed.

Rukia pulled her gaze away from the auburn haired woman and rested it on the pinkete. While they were talking suddenly Riruka stopped mid-sentenced and stared for a few seconds with wide eyes. She _saw_ something and it was bad. For Riruka to become like this after she _saw_ something, scared with such a distressed look. It was clearly something very disturbing. She even stuttered and shivered during _it_.

'_What did you see, Riruka?'_

"Anyway, Kuchiki-san. Thank you very much for the meal! It was delicious!" Orihime said, causing Rukia to blush.

"It was nothing, Orihime-san. And please call me Rukia." The raven haired woman said giving the grey-eyed beauty a gentle smile. "So, how about I show you around, Orihime-san?"

"Eh? Bu-But are you sure it's okay?" she stuttered.

"Are you sure, Rukia?" _Won't the leader be against this? _She mentally added looking at the raven haired beauty with a frown.

"Why not? Right now, Orihime-san and you are our guests. And I was told to look after you. So there's no need to worry about anything!" she waved off Riruka's question like there was nothing wrong. But she knew why Riruka had said this. Shinigami, Arrancars, North, South packs were things forbidden for humans to know and having a human girl in a mansion full of these spiritual beasts, who even if they were the guardians of her village, was still very dangerous. Maybe they were their guardians but some of them in the pack were pretty dangerous. Like the bloodthirsty captain of the eleventh division, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, or her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the sixth division and that Hiyori from the fifth. Luckily, there were some who actually were not as aggressive as the former, such as Ukitake Juushiro and Kyorakku Shunshui. There was also Unohana Retsu, the captain of the forth division, but the woman sometimes is scary, like a demon. A sweet, yet caring female demon.

Although… Even if Orihime was a human girl, a mortal, by the way things were slowly flowing; she might be sticking around for a while. So it will be for the best if she knew to move around the house. It's not like she will be leaving any soon. Ichigo wouldn't allow it, even if his grandfather was against it. Speaking of him, where the hell was he? Rukia closed her eyes for a moment and expand her mind, same when she was training to gain control of this annoying ability. She searched for his thoughts, until she found him inside the meeting hall between the other captains, mentally cursing his damn luck for the situation he was in. She opened her eyes and sighed. There goes the chance! Damn those meetings! They always found the most unsuitable hour to have one. One time they had one at past midnight! She remembered that day- or let's say night -, as her brother had to leave and returned later the next day at the morning. But this sure was sudden. The leader rarely called Ichigo to attend the meetings, although the most of them he turned the offer down as he was bored to attend them.

Rukia stood from her chair and motioned to the girls to do the same.

"Come on. Let's show you around!" and she grabbed the hand of the auburn haired woman, dragging her out of the room. Behind Riruka walked following the two women with a bored look on her face.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"And this is the kitchen. And if you walk across this corridor, it will lead you to the living room." Said a rather excited Rukia.

"Wow, this place is huge! It's as big as grandmother's house!" said Orihime astonished as her gaze fell to every corner of the room.

"Of course it is!" said Rukia grinning. "This is Leader's house, the _main_ house after all. Here's where all the important stuff and people live, like Leader's family. Look, if you look around you can see other houses, too, where they belong to the other divisions." She continued, leading the girl at a window. Orihime looked outside and she was stunned. The house they were in was on top of a hill, she assumed, as she could see the whole village of the Shinigami; Seretei. There were many houses, big like the clock tower at her village. She counted them; they were thirteen. Each house was surrounded by big trees that covered and shaded the ground. Her gaze travelled far in a distant empty place. She closed her eyes a little and tried to focus her sight; and there she saw them. Small black dots, or people, who run up and down the empty place. There were others who probably were fighting with each other.

"Rukia-san, what is over there?" she asked the petite woman beside her, pointing the right direction when she was asked where exactly.

"Oh, there is our training field. This is where we train, physically and mentally." She said. Orihime kept looking at the training field, at the 'dots' that were training. Then without looking at the woman next to her, she asked.

"Rukia-san, the wolves back at our village, where are they?"

There was a silence in the long corridor. Neither of the two women looked at each other. Orihime could hear Rukia fidget, looking around the room.

"Yes, eh…, you see..."

"It's you, am I right? You're one of them."

Silence fell once again by the auburn haired woman's words. Rukia was at loss. She didn't know what to do. First, when she popped the question, she started feeling sadness and fear, as she didn't know what the woman, she so wanted to become friends with, would do if she found out the truth of her being a werewolf. She was afraid that the quick feeling of emptiness and loneliness will replace the warmth this woman, Orihime emitted when she was around her. She was afraid, she would run away, afraid of her, the mythical, supernatural beast she was. She didn't know what she would say. Yes or no? Such a dilemma she was in. And she couldn't find the answer she needed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Thank you." Rukia turned and starred at the auburn haired beauty, eyes widen and mouth slightly opened. "Thank you." She turned and looked at the short woman. Tears fell from her ashen eyes as she locked gazes with the violet ones of Rukia's who were filled with worry. She was at a loss of words. The woman in front of her was actually thanking her.

"Thank you, Rukia-san. You and your friend had come and save us from the peril we were in, when we were attacked. Without your help my village would have suffer grave damage, not material and livestock damage, but human lives would be taken." She said looking at Rukia with blurry eyes. "So, thank you!" she finished, giving the raven short haired woman a bow. Rukia could feel tears forming at her eyes and slowly started to run down her cheeks. Orihime stood up and beamed at her with a breathtaking smile, but soon her smile faded, replaced by a worried one.

"Ru-Rukia-san, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

The said woman smiled at her as she wiped the tears from her face, but they couldn't stop from falling.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry, I was just taken aback. No one had ever thanked me for doing my duty, that's all!" she managed to say. "And you're the one to talk. You're crying your eyes out, idiot!" Orihime touched her eyes and gasped when she felt the hot tears at her cheeks.

"Oh, I didn't notice!" she said and beamed at woman once again. The both of them laugh and Riruka couldn't but to form a warm smile. It has been quite some time Orihime had actually smiled. Since the supposed death of the orange haired idiot, Orihime hardly ever smiled. Her personality changed. The once happy, cheerful, babbly girl of the village had transformed into a living corpse that walked mechanically around the village. Everyone was worried about her health, but every time she was asked if she was okay, she just forced a smile and waved them off with an affirmative answer. Orihime thought that she could fool her friends just as she fooled the other villagers, but she was mistaken. All of them knew she was forcing herself and her smiles never were warm like they used to. Since that damn four-eye Uryuu sent that letter to her. That night, she and Tatsuki was at Orihime's place when he came and gave her the letter. When she asked him what had happened he just lowered his head and left without a word.

When she and Tatsuki read the letter, she was devastated. She immediately thought that it was a stupid prank, but when she recalled Uryuu's face, everything crumbled. How could Orihime live after something like this? She had finally found happiness after these years! It was just so unfair. But the most surprising and astonishing of all was what she came across three days later that damn letter was handed over. She had gone to Seretei, to say her condolences to Captain Isshin and the Leader for their loss. Instead she found him walking around the training field. At first she thought that her mind was playing tricks with her. But when she fully realized what really was going on, she couldn't help herself and she charged at him with a bunch of punches. She broke his nose and blackened his eye before he could say 'hi'. Too bad she was dragged away from him by Renji and Uryuu that happened to pass from there at that moment. Not that she stopped from smacking those two, too! It was a shame that half an hour later, she and the others in Seretei could not marvel her work as the wolves' fast regeneration kicked in and heal them all. Although, they didn't deserve the beating after they explained the whole situation, she had to admit it; she enjoyed beating Ichigo. She would have done it sooner or later, since the orange haired punk couldn't man up and ask Orihime to marry him already!

…

…

_Fire and screams enveloped her ears. Riruka was in the middle of a town. Or a village. She couldn't know, since everything, living or not was enveloped by angry flames. _

_Dead bodies lied all over the ground. The smell of the burning flesh made her stomach go upside down. She wanted to puke, but couldn't. Her mouth swallowed the dark smokes every time she tried to take a breath. She was suffocating._

_She felt a presence near her. She saw a man standing with a crazy grin at his shadowed face. He had a hold on a woman by the throat. Her long brown hair tangled around her. Her eyes showed fear and tears fell constantly from her eyes as she kept looking forward. Riruka turned her head following the woman's gaze. She saw another figure, a man, kneeling in front of the couple. He steadied his self with a sword. The woman mumbled something Riruka did not hear. Then the man who held her laughed like a maniac. Riruka heard his laughter. And it sent shivers down her spine._

_The picture faded away…_

…_replaced by a black veil…_

…

…

Riruka's vision became normal again. She could breathe nothing more than clear air and hear no more that evil laughter. She was in the corridor still looking the two women in front. Their smiles and the laughing noise had disappeared and they were looking at her. Both looked her with fear and worry.

"Riruka-chan, are you alright? This is the second time I see you like this in one only day." Orihime asked with worry all over her face. She made a move to approach her but Riruka beamed her that smile again.

"I'm okay, Orihime, don't worry. It's probably the fatigue catching up. I haven't been sleeping very well lately. Maybe I'll go and lie down back at the room for a little bit."

"No, Riruka-chan!" she said frowning. "Go and sleep as long as you want! In fact, I'm going with you to make sure you're well tacked-"

"That is quite alright, Inoue-san. I'll escort Riruka to her room." A voice interrupted Orihime behind Riruka. The three women turned and saw a tall young man with raven hair and glasses walking and standing by Riruka's side. He wore white attire; white shirt, white pants and white shoes and from his neck fell an long silver chain with a silver cross, decorated by a dark blue jewel in its middle. His blue orbs looked for a second Riruka's tired form and then looked back at the two women in front of him.

"I'll escort Riruka. Fear not, she'll be good in my care." The man said causing Riruka to blush and Orihime to have a look of astonishment. She kept staring at the man in front of her that had a hand at her friend's shoulder, steading her at his side.

"Eh… who are you sir?" she only managed to say. _And what did you meant by that!_, she mentally added unaware of the two raven haired persons' ability. Uryuu joint Riruka in blushing but tried to ease it, while Rukia didn't have the strength to restrain the laugh attack she was just having. Orihime looked at her new friend confused as she tried to figure what was that that had made the short woman laugh.

"A-As I sa-said, fe-fear not. Riruka is my friend, thus I'll escort her to her room to rest. Do not misunderstand, Inoue-san." He managed more to stutter than to say to the auburn haired woman.

"Don't worry, I had not such an intention." She beamed at him a smile. "Although, your answer does not satisfy me or the question given. Let me repeat; who are you, sir?"

"M-My name i-is Ishi-Ishida U-Uryuu and I'm a friend…of your friends, do not worry." He stuttered even more.

"Well nice to meet you, too, Ishida-kun." She beamed at him even more. "Please, take care of my friend." _Or face the consequences of mine's and Tatsuki's wrath!,_ She finished mentally, laughing at her brave thought. Even if she wasn't a violent type, like Tatsuki and Riruka, she wouldn't hesitate to scold, yell or in the worst case, hit someone that had hurt them, by doing or saying something. Orihime's thought made Rukia laugh harder and Uryuu to swallow hard; plus that smile she wore wasn't helping the situation either, as it reminded him that of Captain Unohana's 'do it or else I'll kill you'-smile.

"Weeell, now that you met Uryuu, I hope I can go and rest for a while. Again sorry for not being with you during-"

"Riruka-chan, don't be silly! I couldn't bear seeing you forcing yourself for me. Now off you go and have pleasant dreams!" she said as she pushed the two towards the door.

"Thanks, Orihime. And Rukia!"

"Yes?"

"…Easy, okay?"

"Whatever! Go already!" and with that the two left the women to finish their exploration. The two stand a little looking the now close door before Orihime say;

"They so like each other!"

"You got that right!"

"Do they even realize?"

"Nope! Not at all!"

"Thought so!"

Then Rukia turned at Orihime and beamed a warm smile. She took her hand at hers and looked at her with shinning eyes.

"Come on. There's something I wanna show you!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You're very silent today. Normally you would be all over the place with your yelling." Said the raven haired man, sitting at the chair next to the bed. The pink haired woman, sitting at the bed, lowered her head, her eyes still having a sorrowful look. "What did you see Riruka?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. She stiffened.

"…the usual… Death… that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She looked at him, her brown orbs absorbing at his dark blue ones. "There was something strange about it."

"What do you mean? Wasn't it like the others?"

"No… it was… _messier_." She said a wave of dizziness plastered at her face. Uryuu noticing this looked at her worryingly.

"How exactly?" he asked but she didn't reply. She sat there looking at the white sheets that covered her half part, playing with them. Uryuu let a sigh and grabbed her hands gaining her full attention.

"Riruka, you know you can trust me. Tell me what happened."

She hesitated for a second but then she complied. "O-Okay."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Man, this was boring. He was sitting here for less than an hour and he was ready to fall asleep. Why he ended up here again? Oh, right. His grandfather asked him, or rather forced him to attend the damn meeting, because as the future pack leader he had to at least know the basics about the meetings, patrol schedules, advanced soldiers in the divisions, etc. They were discussing these things for the past hour, but to Ichigo it felt like ages! He had more important things to do, like go to Orihime. But no! He had to stay here listening to this crap the captains were reporting from the patrols… wait what was that Toushiro said?

"Oi, Toushiro! What do you mean by 'nothing was found?'? Wasn't it positive that their hideout was there? So why nothing was found?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya for you! And about that, I don't know myself. The team that was sent reported that they didn't found any footprints, or even their smell! The place was untouched; like it was the time we invaded. The only thing that they found were smells, footprints and some scratches at the walls that clearly was ours but very old. I'd say five or six years old." Said the short boy, his cold emerald blue eyes resting on the scowling young man opposite him.

"That sure is troublesome." Said his father, Isshin, and most of the captains agreed with him. "Why should they abandon their home?"

"Or maybe it wasn't their home from the beginning." Said Yoruichi, captain of the second division.

"What do you mean, dear?" Unohana Retsu, forth division's captain asked.

"Maybe Garganta was never their true hideout. Maybe it was a meeting place. Knowing Aizen, he wouldn't want to leave traces all over one single place." She answered.

"So you're saying that by being cautious, he kept moving around to different places, so we couldn't track him down." Boomed Kuchiki Byakuya's deep voice in the room.

"That's my thought!"

"Well, I've heard some rumors myself." Said Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the twelfth division.

"Like?" Ichigo said wanting to take part to the conversation.

"My spies all over our territory and beyond had been reporting the strange movements I've been telling you about Leader-sama. They had seen many of his beloved First Fighters or Espada roaming around the territory, asking, looking, searching for something my spies haven't found out about, yet." He said. His golden eyes left their leader's form and stayed on Ichigo. "But I do have something in mind."

"And what is that, Captain Kurotsuchi?" the deep voice of their leader echoed in their ears. He kept staring at the orange haired man and Ichigo looked at him confused when he raised a finger pointing at him.

"Revenge."

"Huh?"

Loud whispering sounds filled the room and Urahara Kisuke, third division's captain, had to yell so to be heard.

"Revenge? And why is that, my dear friend?"

"Please, don't address me as your _friend_. Everyone here knows about the hatred Aizen has for the Royal family*. And the main reason was when you, leader-sama, chose Isshin's unborn son to inherit our pack's leadership. Aizen was always the type of man who wanted everything, after all! And when he lost Masaki-sama* to Isshin he focused on the leadership, but he lost that right, too." Ichigo turned and saw his father frown and then lowered his head in sadness. His father still blamed himself for hers and the twins' death. Ichigo turned again at Byakuya's direction as he began to speak.

"If this is true, then he would want to take revenge on every person of the Royal family. Every. Single. One." He said looking at the orange haired-future-pack leader. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he looked at Byakuya's emotionless face.

"What is the meaning of your words, Byakuya?" he almost hissed. He really didn't like the way this conversation was going. He had something on his mind, but he hoped, prayed that it wouldn't be true.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Wow! This is amazing!" said Orihime, eyes gleaming with joy as she stood in front of the largest, biggest and by far it would possibly be considered as her favorite room; the library. A huge room with selves hanging at the walls, filled with books; big, small, medium sized and big books again. In the middle of the room short bookshelves stood and taunted her to come and look at them. A little far behind, in front of the oval shaped windows, a large wooden table with candles. Everything was perfect! Like a dream come true! She looked at Rukia, who was looking at her with a warm smile. "This is amazing! It's the first time in my life I've seen so many books, all in one room! May I?" she asked pointing at the bookshelves at the middle. Rukia took her hand and led her across the room, a smile on her face.

"Library was also my favorite place of peace and quiet, so I know this place like the back of my hand! These 'little' books here are nothing compared to this!" she finished as she brought Orihime close at the table. She turned at the same direction Rukia was looking and her jaw dropped in amazement. The room didn't stop there. There was a small corridor that led to an even bigger room filled with even more books. Across the room there was a big window behind a big red couch. Orihime felt like she was in paradise! Books were everywhere! Rukia smirked at her reaction and took the chance to explain her. "This room was my birthday present for my 9th birthday from my brother. He made this room especially for me and whomever I desired to share it with!" she said swelling from pride. "Of course you're one of those persons! Well if you like, that is." She asked the auburn woman who still looked astonished. She looked back at Rukia and beamed her a smile.

"I'd loved to!" and Rukia gave her a goofy smile. Well, Orihime was the second person to enter here, after Renji, where she and he shared a lovey-dovey moment, _alone_. When she heard from Ichigo that Orihime was a bookworm like her she was thrilled. She would be the first person to enter this room and actually talk about their favorite books and stuff, rather than take the remaining air in your lunges with a kiss. Not that she was complaining to Renji, but she would like to make a normal conversation when she entered this room with another person. And that day, it was decided Orihime was that person!

"Come here! This is my favorite shelves! Here I placed my favorite, newly-read and the books my brother and friends had gave me and I actually liked. Take a look! I think you'll like some." She gestured and the Orihime complied. Rukia watched her face changing expressions fast as her fingers touched the rough surface of the old books. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her making a sad smile. She moved closer and saw her finger stopping at a small dark red book with golden letters. Rukia let a smile decorate her face. She knew that book. It was _his_ favorite story. It kind of reminded him _their_ situation, after all.

"You like this book?"

"I have it back home… It was a gift… from someone very special." She took the book at her hands and let her fingers feel the familiar, rough surface of the book. "I still remember the day he gave it to me. It was my 18th birthday…" she whispered. A single tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She turned and faced a worried Rukia with a warm smile. "Sorry, for crying like that…"

"Don't be. I understand how you feel… I also had a special friend who passed away. But that was a long time ago…" she looked at the floor; A red carpet covered the white marble floor.

_Where the hell are they? _ Oh-oh! She had forgotten about him! And from how his thoughts were heard so loud and clear, he was close. Okay, time to take action!

"So take a look, if you want! I'm going to eh- bring something! I'll be right back. Don't move!" and she left leaving behind a dumbfound Orihime mattering an 'okay' but Rukia was already gone. Smiling she opened the book and read the first lines the page had, the very first words, Romeo and Juliette had exchange;

_"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

_"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

_"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

_"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

_"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_

Orihime smiled and whispered the next sentence Juliette was saying, unaware of a shadow standing right behind her smiling gently; "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!-…"

"…-Give me my sin again." And strong arms wrapped around her suddenly stiffen form, where hot, fat tears fell uncontrollably, while the low, deep voice behind her, familiar to her, continued;

…

"Please?"

* * *

><p>~Oh, yes! That's right. You guessed well… Kurosaki Ichigo Made His Appearance! Hahahaha!... Aaaaand…..Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know! Sucks, but it's not my fault! Little George over here just fainted! Muhahaha! Revenge, Sweet Revenge! Haha! But let me do some explaining (yeah the stars!). So, here we GO!<p>

*Royal family* : the royal family in my story consist Yamamoto's family. Being the leader of the pack, He's like their king so his mate, his offspring(s), his offspring(s)'s mate, their kids, the previous leaders and the whole family in general. There are certain exceptions, though, such as Shihoin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Byakuya and Shiba Kuukaku along with their own families are thought to be part of the royal family, too.

*Masaki-sama* : As I told you in previous chapter, Masaki is a pureblooded werewolf, so she's from a noble family and belonged to the royal family.

*So let me explain about my werewolves' hierarchy! As you understood, there are 13 divisions, like in the series. But Yamamoto G.S. is not the captain of the 1st division; he's the leader of ALL divisions. So basically, the divisions are like the series, but with little changes like: the 1st's captain is Isshin with Ryuuken Ishida as a lieugnant, 2nd's Yoruichi with Soi-fong, 3rd's Kisuke with Tessai, 5th's Shinji with Hiyori and 9th's Kensei with Hisagi.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again you guys! I wanna thank all of you for those wonderful reviews! Although, I had an annoying anonymous one. Not that I had a problem but I would really appreciate it if you at least reviewed with your name so I can PM at your review! You guys just ignore this and go straight to the story! I have a big surprise for you all! Have fun!

* * *

><p>Now, dear anonymous friend, in a matter of fact I'm trying to get a beta, so I won't be displeasing anyone of my reviewing-pals. So you have to wait a little bit, <em>I'm<em> _sorry_! And if you haven't notice at all those previous chapters, Ichigo and Orihime haven't met yet, after their separation, so the actual IchiHime starts from this chapter! And for Kami's sake, I'm not trying to give Riruka more screen time! It is called _balancing the characters_! And you know what? Some people actually like author notes! So shut up! And they are not boring! Some find it interesting. And if you don't like my author notes or in general, just skip them and **READ THE DAMN STORY!**

Now…On with the story!

George: *groans* Already?

**FlashBack Order****: 8, 4, 5**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**FlashBack…(really back…)**_

"_Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked, her auburn locks dancing with the cold, midnight breeze. She stood at the front step of her house, her crimson shawl wrapped around her form, preventing any of the cold breezes to reach her smooth, creamy skin. She stood in front of the orange haired teen, which looked at her with sad smile. _

"_I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" he asked, scratching awkwardly the back of his head. She couldn't see perfectly in the dark, but she could still distinguish the light blush on his light tanned cheeks. Even at her confused state from his sudden visit, she beamed him a smile._

"_Yes, but it's okay. Did anything happened, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked him again, looking him with worry. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry… Inoue, you've been crying?" he said, now concern and anger at his eyes. Did anything have happened when he was away? Damn it! Wasn't Tatsuki supposed to look after her! If he ever fined who made her cry, he swore he will-._

"_Whoops! I'm sorry, you had to see me like this… yes, I have, but no one hurt me! That's for sure, I promise!" she said, her hands waving in front of her defensively. She smiled at him and after he saw that she wasn't faking it, he was able to relax. He offered her a smile, one of the rarest that no one but her could see. She blushed and beamed back to him. _

"_So, what do you need so late, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked him again. He run his hand through his spiky, unruly orange hair and sighed; a blush still tainting his cheeks. He grabbed her hand, feeling the warmth of hers through his own, cold one._

"_Come with me. There's something I want you to see." Was the only thing he said and a moment later the two red heads run through the village and stepped inside the dark forest that surround it. Orihime didn't hesitate to leave the village or step in the forest that had taken her brother away. As long as she was with him, she was fearless. She would go anywhere he wished, do anything he wanted. She trusted him fully, but not as much as she loved him. Yes, she did with all her heart. But she wouldn't dare to admit it in front of him. Tatsuki had called her 'chicken' for her cowardice. But she couldn't help it. She just couldn't. To admit such strong feelings to someone who might not feel the same way she did. Who might not be able to return them back? She just couldn't force herself to him like that. She wouldn't, or rather couldn't take such a risky decision that could take her away something very important. And she couldn't bear to lose another special bond._

"_Well, we are here." His deep voice made her look up and she gasp at the beautiful sight in front of her. They stood by a river, she never knew it existed there; the moonlight fell into the dark water, reflecting the clear image of the full moon. There were little white candles lighting the way towards a big oak tree with a blanket at its roots. She looked back at him, eyes shining from wonder and joy. He was looking at her all the time and she blushed._

"_Well, Happy Birthday!" he said and smiled at her. "I know I hadn't been a good friend lately, plus I didn't come at your birthday yesterday. But it wasn't my fault; something came up, so I figured I could make it up to you… tonight." He said scratching awkwardly the back of his head, letting his brown orbs be absorbed into her silver ones. She too was absorbed by his warm wooden orbs and didn't understand when she moved closer, tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek; her face became very hot the next moment. _

"_Thank you, that means a lot to me." She just said and faced the river, unable to believe what she had just done. But he on return, he took her hand and guided them at the oak tree._

"_Actually, there is more… There is something I need to tell you." He held her hands, still looking her deep in the eyes, with a very uncomfortable expression. She prepared herself, seeing him pressing himself like this; this might not be good. _

"_Well… Eh… Well, I… Damn, I'm never good at this!"_

"_Please, Kurosaki-kun. Take your time."_

_He let a deep exhale. "Well…Here's the thing." The silence that followed was unbearable for both red heads. "…I'm very angry at you…"_

_Her eyes widened. He was angry at her. But why? Had she done anything to him? As far as she remembered she hadn't done anything wrong. Or anything at all! Was that the reason behind his anger? Because she wasn't a good friend? Truth to be told, they hadn't been talking for a while. Did that meant to him she was avoiding him?_

"_Wha-!" he silenced her rumbling when his finger pressed upon her lips. "Let me finish…I'm very angry at you…". '_Please stop saying that. It breaks my heart.'_ She though, a silver tear making its way down her cheek. "…You've been terrorizing my dreams and thoughts the last couple of months and even if I _wanted _to, you can't seem to get out of my head… but that's the point. I don't want you to… I know it took me a while, but I finally realized this…" he exhaled once more as his brown eyes held her watered gaze. "…I'm completely… madly… deeply… uncontrollably… truly in love with you." _

"…_Me, too…" she replied him a moment later. Her eyes still producing small diamond drops that fell down her blushing cheeks. "Me, too, but I was afraid of saying to you. Afraid I might lose you. But I was an idiot, wasn't I? Hiding something like this." She said and he pulled her in his chest._

"_Yes, you were. What were you so afraid of? My reaction or losing my friendship?"_

"_Both."_

"_Idiot. Did you really think I was such a person? I would never sever my bonds with you just because you might have said something like that. Our bond is too important for me to do that. You are important to me." He leaned and closed their distance for the first time. Bewildered and completely surrendered to their moment, he forgot about a crimson, leathered book with golden letter that lay at their feet. Even if Ichigo didn't like him at all, being the biggest romantic idiot of all times, he had to admit that Romeo was right in one thing; a kiss with Orihime was a very acceptable and a gladly repeatable sin._

_**End FlashBack**_

The leathered crimson book left her delicate touch and harshly met the marbled ground. This couldn't be possible. Her ears and the wind might play nasty tricks with her mind, again. Yes, that's it. She just imagined that deep, familiar voice. But she couldn't say the same for those strong arms that had made her feel so secure all those times she was surrounded by them. She felt them. That familiar warmth; _His_ warmth. She thought of them as an illusion. The voice, the arms around her, everything. But she did it. She did.

She turned around.

And she met those same eyes she dreamed all those lonely nights. Those proud, strong, burning from passion brown eyes. Her eyes widened and the tears she kept hidden all that time, now where unleashed.

"Ichigo?"

* * *

><p>He knew it was stupid, but he saw her at the library, holding <em>that<em> book. And then there were those lines. He always was making fun of those stupid romantic lines Shakespeare was writing at his books, but he now sympathized with them. Then, he heard that angelic voice of hers whispering the last two lines. And he couldn't take it anymore. That distance he put between them was the stupidest thing he ever did. But he did it for a reason. And now was the time for her to learn.

She shifted. He felt an invisible hand squeezing his heart.

She looked at him.

She called his name.

And all the worries melted.

"Orihime."

He held his breath as he let her silver eyes consume his existence in the room. He knew she was shocked. Seeing him right in front of her, just like that and without a warning, was way too much for her to apprehend. In fact, he could even imagine what was coming next. And he won't lie. It would hurt.

He felt something warm against his chest. He blinked and saw her hugging him. Her arms had a dead lock around him, locking themselves like there was no tomorrow. Her sobs became louder as she buried her head deeper at his chest. He returned her hug, crashing her small frame at his solid chest, resting his chin at her head, taking in freely that vanilla scent of hers once again.

"I-It's y-you. It's really y-you. You're a-alive…" she whispered between her sobs.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

A moment later and the warmth of her body was no more at his reach. She pushed him away and her delicate hand contacted with his cheek. The pain was unbearable. Not the physical, but the pain in his heart. He deserved it, he knew that. He didn't even bother to look at her. He couldn't see it, but he did imagine her pained expression. Those silver eyes that hunted his dreams from the day he left her. All the sadness they had in them. He just couldn't face all the sadness he had created. And so, he let his head hang like that, his long orange spikes covering his eyes filled with shame. He heard her ragged breath. He imagined her pretty face taking the angriest (if that's even possible for her) expression she ever wore. He gulped and raised his head, but he avoided her gaze. God, he was such a coward.

"Look at me."

He didn't.

"Look at me!"

He didn't.

"LOOK AT ME!" she yelled.

He did.

"How could you?"

He said nothing.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled again, the tears never stop from falling nor becoming lesser. "ANSWER ME! HOW COULD YOU?"

He moved closer trying to calm her down but he slapped his hands away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I despise you, Kurosaki Ichigo!" she hissed, his eyes widened.

"I HA-!" he hushed her crashing his lips at hers, taking with him her sudden gasp. He didn't want to hear more. More of her grief. It pained him as much as her. He didn't want it anymore. He kissed her hoping to take that pain, that grief, that sadness with him.

She fought him back. For the first time at her life, Inoue Orihime rejected the kiss of her only one love. She put her hands at his chest and pushed to free herself but she couldn't. His arms were locked tightly around her and firm at her place. She didn't want that. She didn't want to go away from his touch. Slowly the strength of her arms was fading and her hands rested on his chest, her fingers holding onto his shirt as if the world ended. Great, now her body was betraying its own master! Her legs lost their firm step and began to give out. God what was he doing at her! Her body relaxed and finally gave out to his kiss. Her lips parted and he ceased the opportunity to deepen their contact, his tongue sweeping into her moist, warm cavern sucking her breath out. Suddenly, he pulled away, she missed him almost immediately but then she felt his hot, ragged breath at her ear.

"Sleep, _Hime_." And her world became blank.

* * *

><p>Her sight was blurry as she opened her heavy eyelids slowly. She was in a room, lying on a bed, <em>again<em>. But it wasn't the same room as the previous one. It was much bigger and with less light. She slowly turned her head and came across a sea of a red, orange and slightly pink sky. 'Figures' she thought. Was she asleep all this time? Was all of that only a dream? But everything felt so real. She felt someone shifting and she saw what she thought of a dream. Bright, spiky orange and wooden brown. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So it wasn't a dream, after all." She whispered her voice low only for him to hear.

"Would you prefer it that way? If this wasn't real." He asked.

She let the breath she didn't realize she was keeping. "No. I wouldn't." she answered him and slowly she sat up, but she quickly regretted it as her world started spinning. She didn't show it, however. She wanted to be strong. For him, for her, it didn't matter anymore. She turned at him and their gazes met. She met once more those amber eyes she kept dreaming all these nights. They were filled with determination, power and lust and passion at her dream world. But here, outside in the real one, they were filled with worry, pain, sadness and dread. She hated that look. She didn't want him to have it. Yet again, how should he feeling?

"How are you feeling?" he asked, she didn't answer. She kept looking at him. The room was filled once again with silence; A rather painful one. They both hated it, but she was the one who broke it.

"Why?" at her demand he looked away towards the colorful sky.

"Answer me only that. Why?"

"It wasn't my choice." He answered a moment later.

"Explain to me how it wasn't your choice. You _did_ choose. You _chose_ to leave me with a reason I haven't heard of!" she said with a rising voice. "And I want to hear it. What was the reason?"

He didn't answer her. He didn't even look at her. He just kept looking out at the now dark sky. Why wasn't he answering her? What was the reason? It was something very important for sure, otherwise he wouldn't have left her that was what she thought from the moment she opened her eyes. Moments later and still nothing. Orihime lowered her gaze at the sheets; he wasn't going to tell her, after all. She was ready to leave when she saw him shifting. He run a hand at his spiky hair and let out a deep breath.

She didn't move.

Nor did he.

But he did spoke.

"I imagine you already know that you live at no normal world. There's a world that people depends on often…and I'm a part of it." He turned his head, his eyes locked on hers; the moon's light falling on his handsome face. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm 21 years old…and I'm a werewolf."

"..Eh?"

..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaand CUT! Gotcha there huh? Don't worry; I'm not stopping it here! So...Keep on!**

..

* * *

><p>"Wha-?" she tried to say but he put his finger on her lips, stopping her mid-sentenced.<p>

"Hear me out, before you say anything. I'll tell you everything, everything that I had kept you hidden so long, so…please?" at that she could only nod and that's when he spoke again. "Well, everything started when I was thirteen…

"…That's when my wolf side first awoke. My mother, Masaki, and my two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, weren't here. They had gone to our relatives, a clan at the northwest. I was a mama's boy back then. I was so eager to show her my new form that I couldn't stop using it. My father and everyone around were getting really annoyed, but I didn't care what they thought. I only thought about mom. I was so eager, I couldn't sleep. Then two nights later, a messenger came here and said that the enemy is attacking my mother's clan. Despite father's orders of me staying behind, I followed them and when we reached the place I was shocked. I've never seen so much blood my whole life. I panicked and searched for mom and my sisters. I found them at the girls' bedroom, but they weren't alone.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Mom!" a thirteen year old boy with orange hair yelled as he entered the room. A woman with light brown hair was at her knees, in front of a tall man whom he didn't recognize. He held his unconscious sisters at his hands with a sick, amused smirk at his face. Both of them turned at the newcomer. That's when he noticed his mother's tears falling from her amber eyes. The boy gritted his teeth and his eyes changed into black sclera and gold._

"_You bastard! What you've done to my sisters?" and he charged forward, having taken his brown-orange wolf form. The man smiled and mumbled "Interesting." Before he kicked the young wolf, sending him at the wall._

"_Ichigo!" his mother yelled and tried to go near her son, but the man stopped her stepping in front of her. He let the two girls and they fell at the ground lifeless._

"_He's next, Masaki."_

"_NO!" and the mother charged at him, changing at her wolf form, a light brown one with amber eyes full of rage. She bit him, but he managed to escape. Then he transformed into a huge dark brown wolf and charged at the mother. They fought but she eventually lost, her wolf form lost and she at the ground bleeding. She crawled at her son who was lying at the ground, still conscious. She took him at her hands and glared at the wolf._

"_You better leave, because he will kill you when he comes."_

"_**Still concerning about others' safety rather than yours, Masaki. That's why I loved you. Your pure spirit is incomparable. But remember, I'm not your friend anymore. I'm the enemy."**__ He said the amused smirk never leaving his face._

"_No, that's not it. I just don't want any of your filthy blood on my carpet. Do you know how difficult it will be for the servants to clean it? I don't want to trouble them." She said back at him smirking and the wolf's smirk grew wider._

"_**You never seem to stop surprising me, my dear."**_

_**End FlashBack**_

"…that's when my father burst in the room. He was angry before but the moment he saw the attacker he was he was beyond furious…

_**FlashBack**_

"_AIZEN!" the newcomer yelled and charged at the brown haired wolf, taking too his wolf form. They started brawling but he was losing. He was thrown at the wall with such force that a loud crack was heard; his back had broken._

"_Isshin!" the mother yelled and attempted to help him but the brown wolf kicked her away. He turned at the rising orange haired boy, who had the audacity to glare him. He turned at the struggling parents and smirked._

"_**Watch as your only cub alive dies from my claws.**__" He lifted his paw and send it down towards the scared boy, ignoring the screams and please of the parents. _

_**End FlashBack**_

"…but the attack didn't reach me. Instead my mother took the attack and she fell on me. That's the last thing I remember from that night. She lying lifeless on me and her blood all over me." He let out a breath and he rubbed his eyes. It was difficult for him, she could tell. She moved and sat on her knees next to him, as he continued.

"The next morning, all that had happened started catching up with my blurry memory. My mother, my sisters, the clan, everyone was dead, except two girls, the lone survivors which we took under our care. And _him_.That bastard managed to escape. I swore revenge and from that day I started training like crazy. I was so absorbed in gaining strength that I forgot everyone and everything, making those that were close in me worry. But then everything changed. During a mission, when I was sixteen, I came across a wonderful, beautiful and pure being that clearly changed my life. You see, it had that bright idea to cross the overflowed river. But she just had to fall in.

_**FlashBack**_

"_HELP!" a voice echoed through the forest. He panicked when he saw her falling in. seriously, what the hell was she thinking? The snow was melting, plus yesterday was raining; of course the level of the river would be way above the usual! He fell in to rescue her, even though he didn't know why at the moment. He grabbed the young girl from the waist and led her to the shore. Unfortunately for him she was moving way too much and accidently his hand touched her chest and she did the unexpected; she punched him. Luckily they were at the swallow and she got out._

"_Where d-do you think you're touching, you…you pervert!" she said as he sat beside her, desperate for air, he glared at her._

"_What pervert, you idiot! You fell in, I tried to catch you! A 'thank you' would be enough!"_

"_Well, I…I…I got nothing…But you did touch my chest! That makes you a pervert!" _

"_Maybe if you weren't trying to cross the damn river we wouldn't be at this situation! And that was an accident! I didn't mean to touch your chest!" he countered her argument._

"_Well next time, just let me drown so everybody can live happily okay!" she said and turned away from him._

"_What?" he said but then he heard several sobs coming from her. "O-Oi, don't cry! Stop cr-crying, damn it. I'm sorry, I didn't want to yell-"_

"_N-No, I-I'm so-sorry. I yelled and I punched you, too. Oh dear, you are bleeding!" she said and he touched his nose were a line of red liquid made its way down to his mouth. He felt something cold on his nose and saw the girl he saved with a ripped cloth at her hands. _

"_Sorry. Here take this and hold your head up so the bleeding can stop."_

"_Don't worry. This is nothing." He said taking the cloth but he didn't look up. He just simply starred at her. Auburn-red hair, a shade darker than his own, silver eyes, creamy skin, slightly pink cheeks. God, she was beautiful! 'Wait what? When did I start taking a like at girls?' and her eyes were wonderful. 'Stop that! What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"_Eh…Ar-Are you ok-okay,…eh.." she said and he quickly snapped out of his daze._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. And yes, I'm fine." And he offered a hand._

"_Great to hear that! I'm Inoue Orihime, by the way! Nice to meet you!" she said beaming at him a smile and she happily took his hand. A wave of electricity came through the both of them, but neither of them dared to say it out loud. They only stood there wondering what that feeling they just felt was. _

_**End FlashBack**_

"…after that I couldn't get you out of my head. Hunting me at my dreams and you always going to the same spot all those times just to see me again, weren't helping either." He chuckled and turned slightly to see her blushing deeply at the memory. "So I decided to move to your village, forget about the training and as my dad advised me to do, I focused on the present and tried to forget the past. Things were going fine, until the day of your birthday. That's when they summoned me back here. They had found the enemy's hideout, or they thought they did; it was a fake. And after I came back and confessed and stuff, things didn't change much. I kept _us_ a secret from everyone, except from my father, Rukia, Renji, Uryuu and Riruka-"

"Wait what? Riruka?"

"Yeah, she and her sister are one of us. She and her sister were the ones that survived the night my mother and sisters died." He said solemnly. "Anyway, everything was fine until my grandfather learned it and he ordered me to leave you. When I refused he used an ability called Alpha's Submission. That's how he usually kept order when someone decides to rebel or cause any trouble, but in my case…he just didn't want his one and only heir to abandon the thrown. When that didn't work either, he told me you would be in danger."

"How?"

"Being with me equals with danger. You could become a target for the enemy and as things turned the old man was right. And I hate it when he's right! _He_ did sent people after you. If Riruka and I weren't there, I don't want to even imagine what might have happened to you. I didn't want that to happen, but I couldn't leave without an explanation either. But the next day when I was ready to leave, I was too late. That damn letter was already sent. I could do nothing. I didn't want to leave, trust me on that but I felt so helpless when Uryuu told me about the letter." He closed his eyes and turned away, his back now facing her.

"I know you're tired of hearing this but I really, truly sor-!" he was stopped when two arms hugged him tightly.

"Don't be!" Orihime said him as she rested her head on his back. He couldn't see her but she was crying. Hot tears fell down her cheeks, some landing at his shirt. How blind had she been? All that time he was holding inside him something like this? She never met her mother, her father never wanted to see her. Everyone at her family had abandoned her, except her brother but she lost him, too. But he… he witnessed his mother's and sister's death, he felt so empty since his thirteen. And he never mentioned it. All that pain, that sadness buried deep inside his soul, torturing him. Even thinking about it made her feel awful and miserable, she could not imagine living it. She hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry." She whispered him. He turned around and took her hands at his. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile that caused more diamond drops to find their way down her cheek. He moved his hand and swept them away, leaving him only to stare at her silver orbs.

"Don't be." He whispered and he leaned forward, capturing her lips at a smooth kiss. Now both his hands cupping her face as he proceeded to deepen the kiss. Unlike the last time, she didn't fight him, she didn't want to escape. She just wanted to sink into the wonderful sensation his lips offered her. Her hands found their way behind his head and pulling him closer and when his tongue asked for permission to enter, she was more than happy to give it. Her lips parted slowly and Ichigo didn't lose the chance she offered him. He slid his tongue inside her once again, filling her mouth and then she felt her body giving up at her. His arm circled her waist automatically tightening its grip, while the other one fisted in the silken halo mass of her hair, tilting her head to have more access. His kiss became instantly demanding and she fiercely returned it, his tongue wrestling with hers before it claims victory and proceed to explore her mouth further. She gasped when he didn't let her take a breath, he held her there at her place, crashing her form at the hard plain of his chest.

She made a soft sound at the back of her throat and he smiled at her lips and continued stealing her breath away, making sure she responds back. She moaned deliciously into his mouth, the sound making him to lift her slightly upwards and then fall down the bed, careful not to crush her slender form beneath him. He continued kissing her, taking the sweet taste of her mouth before continuing trailing kisses down her neck and she jerked as if she had been struck by lightning. His teeth grazed across her skin, slinging Orihime into a world of passion. She was consumed. Everywhere he touched was lit with fire and she was panting just to get enough air. Her body pulsed with need and want, aching with some unfamiliar but well accept craving. With a quick move, his shirt was gone and her fingers shyly touched his hot flesh, making him hiss under her delicate touch.

He started removing the sleeves of her dress at a slow yet painful pace, making her want to yell in frustration. Once the upper part of her dress was removed, he started planting kissed down her shoulders, and then moving at her chest. Orihime was at heaven itself. She couldn't believe this was happening. She always craved for this sensation to finally come, but she was also afraid of it. But that was then. Now she was not afraid. She was sure about it and she fully trusted him.

She let a gasp when she felt the slight cold of the room hit her naked body. He had removed her dress and she was now only with her thin, white, thigh-high stockings and panties. When did he do that she had no idea as she was immediately drawn into another breathtaking kiss. She opened her orbs when she didn't felt his warmth anymore. He hovered above her, his hands place beside her head, his wooden orbs regarding her with such want he made her flush. He chuckled once he saw her crimson cheeks and leaned once more to claim her lips. She buried her hands at his spiky mane and they were both once again, swimming at the deep waters of their infinite love and lust.

* * *

><p>He slowly removed her stocking at each inch planting kisses at her legs and then proceed at the only thing that was still in his way. That thin, white cloth that kept mocking him all night. With a swift move it was removed and now he was finally able to claim what was rightfully his; well not yet, but he was going to make it happen eventually. He heard her moan when he rubbed his thumb against her already wet entrance. Her back arched when he inserted a finger inside her moist world and he began kissing her left breast, his tongue playing a nasty tag game with her harden nipple. He heard the muffled sound she made once his hand continued his ministrations. Her breath was ragged, desperately trying to steady her racing from excitement heart. She was sure it might explode at this pace. Her treacherous body found itself giving in at the rhythm of his strokes, increasing her wetness enough to add another finger. She swallowed that one moan too, afraid someone might hear them. Instead she let out at the poor sheets beneath her, ravaging them with her firm grip. The hotness in her left nipple moved to her right, giving it its share of feeling.<p>

His fingers abandoned their work inside her and continued their ministrations at her entrance, stroking her thigh, slinging over his hip as his other hand spread her open, reading her for him. He moved his mouth towards her neck trailing kisses and when he entered her he swallowed her loud moan by kissing her fiercely. There was a brief flicker of pain when he filled her, making her arch back against him. he let out a groan at the back of his throat at her tightness. He slowly made his way out only to stroke back in, giving her time to adjust to his invasion. As the tenderness of her thighs withdrew at each stroke, Orihime lifted her legs for him to have better access.

Her breath became short pants as he quicken his pace, burying himself deeper and deeper, sweat dripping down her forehead and an abnormal heat lit up down her belly as she slowly but steadily reached her climax. He took hold of her buttocks and changing a little the angle enabled him to touch her spot deep within her and she rewarded him with a keening cry. Her inner muscles convulsing around him, he erupted inside of her with a groan. He fell down at the bed besides her, careful not to crush her with his tired weight and took her in his arms for a tight hug. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, their eyes meeting, dark amber and dazed grey. Ichigo planted a kiss on her forehead and she rested her head at his chest as he placed her under his chin.

"I love you." He whispered her and closed his eyes ready to admit his defeat at her wonderful smell, her warmth against his body.

"I love you, too." he heard her say back and he was finally able to succumb at the tiredness of his body, as she did too.

.

.

* * *

><p>I have to admit, I had one unstoppable nosebleed when I was trying to think about their time alone. Well did I meet your expectations, my loving readers? Or will I be attacked by flying objects and mostly rotten vegetables from my failed attempt to make the most wanted scene an epic success? Take into account that it was my very first try of making such a scene! Please, Oh Dear Kami, don't let it suck!<p>

George: Well *whips nosebleed away* I think we did a pretty good job!

Me: We? I did the most of the thinking.

George: But I did the most of the writing… Plus, I kept giving you those tissues so you could stop that nosebleed!

Me: Ha! Don't be such a prick! You had the same prob at the very first beginning! *points accusing finger at him*

George: Weell, your descriptions didn't quite help!

Me: *sigh* Whatever! I'm going to sleep! Till Next time Guys!

George: R&R People!

Me: Love you guys! You're the best of the best!


	9. Chapter 9

**Why, hello every-!**

_***jump to the ground avoiding in coming attacks by angry fans***_

**Please stop throwing those rotten fruit! Damn it! I had a very important reason for updating really, really, reaaally late...**_** I got lost to the road of life…**_

_***silence in the room***_

**yeah…that didn't work… Damn, it never works….**

_***Phew!***_** Anyway now that you guys have calmed down, I would like to apologize… who knew that deep inside that piece of metal that we call laptop you would found this…**_**forgotten, **_**non-updated and unfinished chapter… Also, it's definitely NOT my fault that my delicate brain was bombarded by those crazy but amazingly awesome ideas, thus keeping me away from…well you know…**

**But don't worry! I'm here now **_***deep-unbearable silence***_**… yeah, let's go the other way… The new chapter is here now! **_***loud uproar from the readers***_**… Okay, then! On with the show!**

.

.

"You did WHAT?" the loud voice of the bald old man echoed through the whole room and the poor ears of those who were inside the grand meeting hall. "Have you lost your mind, you punk?" he continued yelling and Ichigo had to rub his ear to make it stop 'wooing'.  
>"Gee, old man! Take it easy!"<br>"Easy? EASY? Have you any idea what you've done?"  
>"God! I just woke up, have you no mercy?"<br>"Well, excuse me if my loud uproar of horror hurts your sensitive hearing. Would you prefer if someone else was screaming instead?" he said making the orange haired man to blush a deep red color. Behind him, a mass of red orange auburn hair tried not to make their owner too visible to the old man and the other three who looked at them with wide eyes-except from that purple haired woman who was smirking like a Cheshire cat.  
>"Wh-wh-what the-!" Ichigo managed to say, not quite believing his grandfather had said something like that. Well, he didn't mind him doing dirty comments about others in front of him, but since those comments were about HIS love life, he minded, oh so very much! And heck in front of his father and Yoruichi, too, who will not stop teasing him about it and he hoped Urahara-san could not make any comments but seeing his smirk those hopes were just erased from the map. God, he even said them in front of poor Orihime! He could feel her little form that cringed from his arm trembling from the intense gazes but from fear and embarrassment. Who wouldn't actually? Others talking about your love life wasn't something you want to hear or get preached about!<br>"Now now, Father! Don't be like that! You're embarrassing the young lady over here!" Ichigo heard his father saying as the man approached the two red heads. Peeking from Ichigo's shoulder he flashed Orihime a toothy smile and before anyone could blink, Isshin snatched Orihime away from Ichigo, into a squeezing, bear like, tight hug.  
>"Oh, look at her blushing! She's way better than you were saying, son! Oh~! My dear future daughter-in-law!" he said making the auburn haired woman blush from the roots of her head, while Yamamoto gave him a hard glare.<br>"Isshin, I don't believe you agree with this!"  
>"Why not, Father? She's got the looks, she already tamed my good for nothing son and as it seems I'll be a grandfather soon!"<br>"Isshin!"  
>"Dad!"<br>"Oh, look! She's pale already. Guess she's already feeling the side-effects of her pregnancy!"  
>"Kisuke, you too?"<br>"REALLY?"  
>"Damn it, dad! Stop squeezing her!" Ichigo said only to stop as a 'thud' was heard and Yoruichi jumped down her seat, the amused expression long gone from her face, her golden eyes, landing on the three in front of her. Seeing her expression, Isshin slowly released Orihime and backed away with a really distressed expression that didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. He narrowed his eyes as he moved closer to Orihime, hiding her now vulnerable form behind him from the older dark skinned woman.<p>

Shihoin Yoruichi in all her glory stood in front of him looking him straight in the eyes. She was the lone survivor of a noble clan that had trained under the wing of his grandfather. He was told that she had awaken and tamed her wolf form at the early age of ten and that her battle skills rivaled or even surpassed his grandfather's. Those were also what gave her the nickname 'Flash Goddess' and the title of captain of squad two. She was ruthless and bloodthirsty during a battle, having no mercy for her opponents; something Ichigo knew very well as she was his trainer for two **long** years. Ichigo respected Yoruichi as his aunt, a trainer, a warrior, a captain and (as his grandfather had informed him), his future counselor. But even if he respected her, he wouldn't hesitate if she did anything funny, especially when Orihime was around; he would not hold back. He flashed a glare so she would understand that. The purple haired woman caught it but her stony expression remained unchanged. She walked around the couple, her golden eyes scanning the auburn haired beauty from head to toes and finally stopping at her stormy orbs. Orihime thought she was caught under a spell as she couldn't look away from the amazing golden eyes of the woman. She thought Yoruichi's eyes were bright like the morning sunrays, a beautiful warm color that was both addictive and breathtaking.

Had not Yoruichi break the contact Orihime was sure they could both be still looking at each other. The woman stopped next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder crashing the young girl at her generous chest.

"I like her! Let's keep her!" she flashed a toothy grin making everyone sweat drop at her childish behavior.

"She's not a pet, Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo said making the woman stick her tongue out.

"Whatever! Let's keep her!" she looked back at the scowling old man.

"I second the vote!" said Isshin, followed next by Kisuke who left his fan down so everyone could see his grin.

"Enough!" the old man's voice boomed to the giant room making Orihime to freeze from fear. Looking at the old man's form she found his cold black eyes opened and gazing her form.

"The girl will go home."

There was a moment of silence as the eyes of all the captains were on the young couple. Or more specifically, to the orange haired werewolf whose eyes had change, taking a steady, hard expression that suited him perfectly. If the situation was any different, Yamamoto would have smirked proudly. These eyes he wanted his grandson to have; the eyes of a leader.

"You are breaking our agreement once again, old man." His deep voice filled the room, hard and penetrating at the old leader's ears.

"I am not. Simply, the girl was requested to return to her village. Her grandmother was very worried about her wellbeing." Yamamoto answered and Orihime tried really hard not to faint from embarrassment and guilt that took over. Her grandmother! Oh god, she was so engrossed to the events that happened here, her attack, Ichigo's return, her finding out the truth about the werewolves and her best friend. Even more, last night's activities didn't quite help the fact that she had forgotten about her grandmother… She must have been so worried! Not to mention the long lecture she's going to be given both from Tatsuki and her grandmother for not informing where she was. Yet again, she couldn't inform either of them as she didn't have a way to do so. They were probably furious with her and this time she won't defend herself. She deserved all of the lecturing that was ahead of her.

"I-Is she al-alright?" her voice came to a whisper but loud enough for the old man to hear. His piercing pitch black orbs never leaving her form making her own stormy eyes lower uncomfortably from the intensity.

"She is fine. Angry, but fine." He informed her and she bit her lip as guilt enveloped her. Seriously, how could she do that to her grandmother? She should have informed her for her wellbeing immediately that was the first thing she should have done. She was failing her role as a good granddaughter… She's an awful granddaughter!

"Why she was angry about? Didn't you explain her, the situation?" Ichigo intervened seeing his princess's distress. He didn't like seeing her like that at all. It didn't suit her. And she appreciated it with a small smile.

"I did. But answer me this, was it _my_ responsibility to inform the girl's grandmother of her condition? Two days ago you answered my question about the leadership. Is it necessary for me to say you're not taking your role seriously? It was your responsibility as the next in leadership to inform the older woman, I believe, not mine." The old man went on and on, making Ichigo lower his head guiltily. Orihime went to intervene but when she opened her mouth to say something Ichigo squeezed her hand, silencing her. And what could she say anyway? They both knew the old man was right and there weren't many things they could retort with. So they both kept quiet as the old man talked.

"You are failing my expectations, Ichigo. And you know that if you keep ignoring your responsibilities-!"

"I am not ignoring my responsibilities, Grandfather and I never do and I never will. It just slipped my mind as taking care of her wellbeing was my first priority. If you remember she was unconscious when we came back and talking to her grandmother was the last thing occupying my mind. But I can assure you it won't happen again. I'll take full charge of my responsibilities once I come back, later, so please be patient for the time being." He said while the captains looked at him flabbergasted. Not only them, but the girl behind him with the big, doe like silver eyes stared at him with a same expression. She listen his strong words that were a promise both to the person in front of him and to himself. She watched his serious expression that made him look wiser and dare she think more handsome that he usually is. Just a moment ago he had his head down, listening to his grandfather preaching, not daring say anything but now he stood proudly before the old man, his brown orbs burning with an emotion she had never seen before. Truly an amazing person he has become and that thought only made her lips go upwards, giving him a secret proud smile.

"Well if you don't have anything else to say, we'll have to excuse ourselves as _I_ have to prepare an escort team for Orihime. Grandfather, Father, Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san, please excuse us." And with that Ichigo left the room, smirking secretly while dragging behind him a blushing Orihime; behind the closed doors, the four who remained in the room kept staring, not quite believing what had just happened.

"Ne, Leader-sama… Did he just…?"

"Speak with respect? Yeah." The old man answered his blond captain, who opened his white fan to hide his grin.

"Aw~! My son has become a man! Masaki~! I hope you are seeing our boy, not only he found himself a great, beautiful woman but he became the man I always thought he would _never_ be!" Isshin started yelling in a comical way while his father grimaced to his son's idiocy.

"Well, ya have t' admit, if someone came to me a month ago and said that this would happen, I would kick the bastard's ass, sit on top and laugh as hard as I could!" Yoruichi smirked making both Kisuke and Isshin to shiver in fear as they had already felt her bone crashing rampages, quite a numerous times.

"Indeed." Yamamoto mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the door. When the old man left, Yoruichi turned to her friends with a frown. Isshin and Kisuke looked at each other before turning to the exotic beauty with questionable looks.

"What has your beautiful head preoccupied, my dear?" Kisuke dared to ask her and she turned to him with a slightly distressed look.

"I was just wondering… did he try to crack a joke?"

.

.

"No!" she yelled making them flinch at her sudden uproar. Eyebrows twitching, feet striking the ground in frustration, arms crossed and small thunderbolts erupting everywhere as the small sized woman's/werewolf's glare collided with the orange haired werewolf's.

"Why?" she kept pressing making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch more.

"The hell you doing Rukia? Let me pass, damn it!" he roared as he tried once again to pass through the annoying midget who stood once again before him. As Ichigo was trying desperately to avoid the raven haired woman, cursing and swearing his damn luck, Orihime sat at the grass beneath a tree, her head resting on her knees while her silver eyes were watching the exchange. Right next to her was Renji, leaning at the tree's trunk with a scowl at his handsome face. Seriously, how long they intent on doing this? It's been an hour already since they started fighting over this ridiculous reason.

"Ne, Abarai-kun? How long will they continue fighting?" Orihime asked, her gaze never leaving the two in front of her.

"Why you ask, Inoue-san?"

"Well, they are fighting over me… So I'm feeling a little bit guilty." She bit her lip and Renji eyed her from the corner of his eyes. They had officially met an hour ago, but he had also heard about her from Ichigo (as he was pestering all the time about her!), and he couldn't but admit that she was as he thought she would be. But still as he kept watching her look at the two idiots in the front with that sweet, caring and that worrying expression, she exceeded his expectations. He felt his lips twitching in an amusing smirk at the gem of a woman his best friend had found.

"Don't worry about those two. They're always like this… But just to keep it safe, let's go break them." the red haired werewolf said as he walked up to the pair, Orihime hot on his heels.

"…Why she has to leave?"

"I already told you why! Now don't make me repeat myself, go get ready we are escorting her back to the village!"

"I refuse!" the raven haired girl stomped hard at the ground, huffing. "Over my dead body, she's leaving! She just came and I haven't showed her around, _yet_, since _someone_ snatched her away _yesterday_!"

"Shut up! Besides, you were the one who pulled me in the library and locked us in! So don't go around pretend being innocent." Ichigo hissed at her, a small hint of red covering slightly his cheeks.

"I wasn't the one who took her-! Mmpff!" with a hand over her mouth, Rukia was yanked back, towards the hard chest of Renji, silencing her before she could complete _that_ sentence which would have made things really awkward.

"Okay, that's enough Rukia. I don't think Inoue-san would appreciate very much if you said that out loud." The raven haired woman glared up at Renji who looked at her with a bored expression. Her throbbing eyebrow calmed immediately as she glanced at Orihime's form next to Renji and muffled something Orihime thought it was an apology. The young woman simply waved it off and smiled at the short woman.

"Why thank you Renji! What the hell took you so long?" Ichigo's complains made the red haired werewolf to look at his best friend with a playful smirk.

"Well, heroes do come late in the rescue."

"Hero, my ass. You should pay more respect to your future leader and control your damn _mate_! You are her boyfriend not me, damn it!"

"Shut up, you idiot! No one knows it yet. You want Byakuya to come and kick my ass?"

"Well I would really want to see something that amusing." Ichigo smirked while Renji's eyebrow twitched.

"You are so lucky I'm holding Rukia, because I'm so sure that you wouldn't want Inoue-san to see you get owned."

"Oh, really, you baboon?"

"Yeah, strawberry head."

"Let see what you got, 'pineapple-with-weird-eyebrows' freak!"

Renji threw Rukia away and launched to Ichigo, eyes glowing black and red, a crimson light enveloped his form as he jumped towards the young orange haired werewolf. As if on cue, Rukia threw herself over Orihime, immediately pushing her to the ground, both of them covering their eyes as a burst of wind blew and a loud roar was heard. Quickly, the two women looked back worry and fear colored in their eyes. In front of Ichigo stood a big crimson red wolf, a white colored fur extended from his jaws to his tail, covering his belly and slightly his paws. Weird black marks decorated the top of his head and down his back, signaling the wolf's identity. In front of the man she loved, Abarai Renji stood in his wolf form, black eyes glaring the bright haired man who simply grinned.

"Rukia! Take Orihime and stand further away." He said but Rukia had already grabbed Orihime and guided away from the two, mumbling about stupid hormonal, pissed off werewolves with stupid anger issues. Orihime although dragged, she kept looking from her shoulder the two 'stupid hormonal werewolves'. Her worried grey orbs met with Ichigo's brown eyes. Holding her gaze for a while, he smiled reassuringly, wanting to free her from the worry that took her over. His warm eyes, that wooden brown that she loved started changing, the white sclera slowly was replaced by an infinite black color and his brown irises were now a glowing golden color. Her eyes widened but before anything could be said a sudden burst of wind enveloped his body like a blurry barrier, leaves, twigs and dust swirling along. She didn't dare blink even once in fear she might miss anything important. When the wind finished his wild barrier, she could only see his shadow. He saw him bend down and then grow big and furry, two pointy ears poked at his head and he grew a tail. The wind slowed down, the barrier slowly dissolved, revealing her hero. Bright fur covered Ichigo's body, the sun playing with its color, changing it from dark orange to bright golden. His eyes had changed back into that beautiful brown color, that dare she think it kept him humane. She released a shaky breath she held back when she realized he hadn't move an inch from his place. His gaze still holding hers and she was overwhelmed with the same feeling as the first time she had met his wolf form. She breathed his name and he kept looking at her with _that_ look, waiting for her to get used of his form perhaps. But he didn't have to wait. She had already seen his wolf form, so she wasn't afraid of him. She lifted the worry of her face and gave him a small smile.

.

That's all he needed; her smile. He was waiting for any reaction his transformation might have caused her, but she seemed to have no problem, seeing him _change_. It was important for him to be seen by her changing. The fact that she didn't scream, faint or do or say anything weird revealed that she had accepted him both as a human and as a werewolf. But even if he knew Orihime had a kind nature and accepted everyone with any faults he may had, he still wanted to be sure. That she wouldn't be afraid of him, his wolf, his true form. But she smiled. That's all he needed.

He let a smile appear at his lips, a response to her gentle one and turned back at Renji, who to be honest, Ichigo had forgot was there in the first place. Luckily, Renji didn't know it. He smirked at his fuming friend.

"**Are you sure you wanna do this, Renji?" **

"**Hell, I'm sure! I'm going to make you regret for calling me like that!"** the crimson furred wolf growled making a step forward.

"**Well these words sure sound familiar! That's the same you said to me and you got your ass kicked, a week ago!" **Ichigo mocked even more, making Renji's eyes to narrow.

Instead of an answer, he charged forward at Ichigo who attacked as well. Renji tried to bite Ichigo's back but he slipped away, fast enough to avoid the sharp teeth of Renji and tried to do the same at him. He managed to scratch him a little but before Ichigo sank his teeth at Renji's back, he turned around giving Ichigo a big scratch at his cheek. He hissed in pain and both backed away only to charge again at each other hopefully to receive more damage. As the two were too engrossed on biting and scratching each other, the two women were sitting safely at the ground under a big tree, one with a worried expression and the other one with an unstoppable twitching eyebrow.

"Those idiots! Starting a fight here of all places. If anyone sees them they'll be in deep trouble." Rukia muttered under her breath, her eyes never leaving the two werewolves. From the moment Renji shut her mouth she knew they might get into a fight but not something like this! And that stupid Ichigo. He should know better than provoke Renji like that. He knew how sensitive he is about his tattoos/eyebrows and yet he went and said that. And that stupid boyfriend of hers, jumping in a fight because Ichigo mocked his eyebrows! Was he really that stupid? After all this time, she had thought he had gotten over this. But no! Being the stupid, baboon and hot guy he is, he just had to go and jump at every single one he mocked his eyebrows!

"Ne, Rukia-chan. Can't we stop them? They are going to be seriously hurt, otherwise!" Orihime turned to look at Rukia, worry written all over her face.

"Stupid, hormonal punks. Things were easier back then! If this had happened before without their wolf forms, I would have gone there and stopped the fight. But now, I don't think it would be a good idea. They might attack me in the heat of the fight."

"What? Don't be silly, Rukia-chan. They wouldn't do that-!"

"No, they would. When you are fighting in human form, you can easily separate friend from foe. But when you fight in a wolf form and someone else jumps in the fight to either help you or kill you, you attack him as well and before you know it you might kill your own friend, comrade, mate or family." She said and turned to look at the auburn haired woman with a serious face. "Werewolves are emotional beings. We are guided by anger, sorrow, happiness, fear, rage, and when we are fighting is really difficult to stop until our opponent is in million pieces."

Orihime's eyes widened and looked back at her lover and his best friend who were still fighting, both covered in many scratches and blood oozing from them. If what Rukia had said was true then they won't stop until one of them was dead? She definitely didn't want Ichigo to die or kill his best friend and Abarai-kun was very nice and she didn't want Rukia to lose her boyfriend. The fight should be stopped right away, but how? If they tried to stop them they might attack them without knowing it.

Realizing her mistake, Rukia hurried to ease her new friend's shocked and terrified expression. "But of course that's when we have a very serious enemy, but when we are training it's not that hard to stop as we know that we are _training_ and not _killing_. So don't worry! They won't do anything _that_ stupid!" _I hope._

Her thought wasn't said out loud, something that made Orihime relax a little at the new information. Rukia knew the two men since they were kids and if Rukia was saying that things were going to be fine then she would also think likewise. But still, as she watched the two fight she started thinking if Rukia was wrong sometimes. She shook her head and focused her eyes on the fight. She wouldn't think about something like that now. She trusted Rukia's words. She trusted Renji's and Ichigo's bond. But she most trusted Ichigo not to do anything stupid. He did have a tendency on doing very dangerous and sometimes reckless things back then when she didn't know who he really was. And she really hoped that today wasn't going to be one of those days.

.

"What is the meaning of this?" a smooth, deep voice made the two women turn around. Rukia's eyes widened in recognition, while Orihime's held a confusing look. (**A/N: Hehehe… can you guess who this is?**) In front of them, a tall man stood with elegance, his steady impassionate, dark blue eyes shifted to the noisy battle of the two younger werewolves. His long black hair danced to the sudden wind when the orange furred werewolf kicked the crimson red one, who growled in response. His lips, a thin line and his face without an expression as he continued watching the scene in front of him. But Rukia knew better. All those years, she had become accustomed of him and even if all the time his face showed a neutral expression, she was the only one of the few, who completely understood when he was happy, angered, surprised; and this time his face showed it clearly. He was annoyed.

"What are you doing Renji?" he asked again, his voice imprinting on Orihime's mind without noticing, finding it intriguing. The two battling didn't stop. They continue fight, pushing each other and scratching, completely ignoring the new comer. Rukia tensed. He wouldn't like this. Something he always hated is being ignored and if Ichigo and Renji continued, she feared what could happen next. She saw his jaw tense and before she could say anything, he disappeared and reappearing in front of the two wolves when they launched once again to each other. In a flash, he grabbed them by the neck and shoved them to the ground with such power that small craters appeared beneath their heads. Renji's black eyes opened and slowly widened as well as Ichigo's did, when they understood their little fight had lured a captain out.

"Some of the things I hate are idiocy, disobedience and rudeness. But what I hate the most is being ignored, Abarai Renji." The captain's eyes had hardened, the coldness they emitted was ten folded and Renji started fearing for his life. "Change back. And prepare to face the consequences. As for you Kurosaki Ichigo-" he eyed the brown orbed wolf with the same coldness. "-your lack of obedience and stubbornness will lead you to your doom. I suggest you to quickly stop acting like an immature child and try to obtain that what you miss soon because I do not wish my sister to follow a fool for a leader." His eyes hard like his words and Ichigo couldn't help than glare at the captain who held him in his tight hold. When they both nodded, a steam appeared and the wolves were gone and in their places two bright haired teens dressed in black, one eyeing the dark haired captain carefully and the other glaring him. They stood up and Ichigo's eyes locked with the captain's blue orbs.

"You say that you hate rudeness and yet you're here being rude to me and disrupting rudely our fight. So let me ask _you_ then, why you're being rude, _Captain Kuchiki?_ " he spat at the black haired captain, making Rukia and Renji to tense, both of them eyeing carefully Byakuya.

"I have no reason to apologize to you, Kurosaki Ichigo. You might be Isshin's son and Leader's grandson but you're still beneath me. I'm still your superior."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as rage took over him and he was a step before attacking the captain. He saw Renji's and Rukia's distress and Orihime's pleading look to not do anything that could hurt him seriously. Her eyes were wide from fear as she watched him and Byakuya cross gazes. What should he do now? Should he back down? Or should he attack? He was reckless he knew that but he wouldn't attack Kuchiki Byakuya just like that. He was split in his inner conflict; the distress between defending his pride and not getting in a meaningless fight. Truth to be told, he wanted to kick his ass but despite his feelings towards the man, this individual was a very strong individual, a captain and the brother of one of his closest friends. Well he didn't care about the last part, but even if he would never admit it out loud, Byakuya was strong, smart and very, _very_ dangerous. So he should try this with caution... or shouldn't he? He didn't know what to do, damn it! His head started spinning, making him want to throw his arms in the air and scream in despair.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as they rested on Ichigo's form. His expression was one of concentration and the conflict between his emotions was getting worse. She tried to pier on his mind but that only made her have a terrible headache. Such strong emotions, she had never seen him have, were dueling for the winning place in his mind. And the worse of all was that this disturbance was affecting his mood, so as much more time passed the danger of him going on a rampage and attacking everyone was increasing. She hasn't told a soul about that. Only she, Renji and Uryuu knew about this _little_ problem of Ichigo's and surely, as much as she wanted, she could never tell Orihime about it.

Yes, it was true, Ichigo had obtained his wolf form but he didn't have complete control over it. As she has said earlier, werewolves were emotional driven beings that easily could be overcome by them in time of great vulnerability. But in the case of her orange haired childhood friend things were much, _much_ worse. If he let it, his anger was going to take over, blank him and before they knew what was happening, they would be dead on the spot. And either he would know what had happened. Just like the last time, where Renji ended up brutally wounded, scars and gashes all over his body. And blood… so much blood… a miracle he had lived. She would never let it happen again and not when Orihime was there.

She almost laughed at their situation and she relaxed herself, only a little. On its own record her mind had wondered of taking everyone's thoughts, along with Ichigo's.

Orihime watched her lover close his eyes and inhale deep. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Rukia relax, the tension previously occupying her face no longer there. Her attention was brought back to Ichigo as he began talking to the higher ranked man.

"You are right, captain Kuchiki. I'm still beneath you in rank. I should not be talking. But, as you said and as everyone knows, you are a man of respect, so I think you could at least show some to others even if they are below your rank. That would be a very noble thing to do, don't you agree?"

Rukia could tell, despite his stoic expression in his face, her brother was surprised by Ichigo's sudden tone. He had never been that polite to any of their higher ups, even to his own family, so she could understand his astonishment.

His captain stared at his friend, before he turned around to leave. "I suppose so. Now, if you excuse me I'll be in my quarters. Rukia, Renji once you return I'd like a word with you."

A minute later, after Byakuya had disappeared from their sight, Renji plopped to the ground releasing a shaky breath.

"Man that was dangerous."

"Tell me about it." Ichigo said his composure back to normal as he sat next to his friend.

"Who knew Byakuya had that temper? I mean of course he's a cold, stack up prick, I know that, I'm his lieugnant, but I though he was a man of patience!"

"Well, you did piss him off!"

"What the hell are you saying? You're the one who was ready to charge him!"

"He's more pissed with you! You're his damn lieugnant and you didn't followed his orders!"  
>"Well I would if <em>someone<em> here didn't go and piss me off by mocking my face!"

"Hey, it's not my fault if you look like a monkey!"

"Why you little shithead! You're asking for it!"

"Oh, come on, _baboon man_!"

"Ready when you are, _strawberry-chan_!"

"SILENCE! You complete stupid excuses for men! Knock it off, before I knock you out!" Rukia yelled/hissed making them shiver in fear as their life was now in the hand of the auburn haired woman who tried to calm the dark haired huffing woman.

"Now, now Rukia-chan. Please don't get angry." Her sweet voice melting Ichigo's heart, as he looked at her like an angel who came to rescue him from that monster for excuse, woman's wrath. "Although…" she turned towards the two trembling men, looking them with her serious face. "…I will agree with Rukia-chan. What you two did back there was dangerous and completely irresponsible. Ichigo-kun, you shouldn't talk and behave to others like that."

"But Him-"

"Whatever the reason is, you don't have the right to do like that. Not only it will lead to disrespect towards you but also you will never gain other's trust. Also, it's not very polite!" she said as she smiled at him and muttering an apology he faced the ground. Renji snickered at his best friend's wiped form, before Rukia addressed him.

"That includes you, too, idiot! When will you get over it, anyway? I thought that you had grown up and faced the world square in the eyes. So what if they mock your face, your hair, your tattoos or your eyebrows? You give in to provocations way to easily, instead of walking away, ignoring them. If you give in then you get into fights; if you get into fights, you get hurt; if you get hurt, I have to stay with you taking care of you… not to mention that I have to save your ass from my brother." Renji lowered his head to face the now very interesting ground with a slight pink color adorning his cheeks.

"Now, when you two stop mopping, please come to the gates. We'll be waiting, but don't be long. Nii-sama, wants to talk with me and I don't want to keep him waiting." She finished and talking Orihime by the hand, the two women headed towards the Sereitei's entrance.

.

The sun has already settled and she walked towards her bed with the candle light in hand, reminiscing today's events. Not a minute after Rukia and she had reached the big wooden gates, Ichigo and Renji together with two other men, who introduced as Ikkaku and Yumichika and a busty woman named Rangiku, left to accompany her to back to her village. During their journey, the young red heads didn't talk, only gave loving glances to each other and secret smiles that were returned immediately. Until one strawberry blonde woman with a very generous chest decided to make a comment as these secret, loving and innocent signs didn't go unnoticed by her. She started rumbling of how cute they were together and how fitting they are for each other. The snickers and chuckles of the rest didn't quite help as later on, the rest of the bunch started saying their own opinions; Ikkaku-san saying that Ichigo was a so wiped bastard, Yumichika-san saying that as a beautiful woman like herself deserved someone not as ugly and uncharismatic like Ichigo. Needless to mention that Ichigo was really annoyed by their comrades' comments, but he didn't let it through like something important; just a normal friend to friend tease.

That was of course before Abarai-kun said that someone not as _gifted_ as Ichigo didn't deserve a woman of her caliber. Needless to say the rest of the journey passed with a very awkward conversation of the group, minus her and Ichigo who were too astonished and busy blushing a very scarlet color to say something or make them change the subject. Luckily, Rukia said to them to shut up because it was too much for the two red heads to handle… she quickly regretted this as the busty blonde started making comments about her relationship with Renji. Apparently, it wasn't a secret anymore like they thought, because Rangiku had seen them acting all lovey-dovey in the library a week ago. Ichigo could only laugh at his red haired friend and making comments that anger the man very much; as she gave Rukia a sympathetic look, while everyone else were laughing and asking curiously awkward questions the lively blonde, who starting talking about the scene she had witnessed and casually giving advice to the two fiercely blushing women. Ichigo and Renji tried to stop the older woman but quickly regretted it as she set her gleaming silver blue eyes on them, making them shift uncomfortably.

Luckily, they managed to reach her village just in time before the conversation went beyond the uncomfortable. But as she was bidding a painful goodbye to her orange haired lover, a familiar angry voice cut them off, as Tatsuki suddenly appeared and pulled her into a bone crashing hug. Luckily, Ichigo had managed to escape before the raven haired woman saw him, but that didn't spare herself from the earful she gained later own. Her abused ear and cheeks still hurt as she run her palms instantly, as she recalled the angry Tatsuki yelling at her for disappearing without a warning. Her grandmother's entrance later on didn't quite helped things as she tagged her ear, scolding her before hugging her and shoving her for lunch. They surely did talk a lot later on. She explained to her the connection between her and the current leader of the pack (it seems that her sister was his wife) as well as the fact that she already knew everything from the beginning. In fact, she had helped into breaking her and Ichigo up in the first place, as his grandfather and she had talked things and agreed that it would be better that way.

She let out a sigh as she held her thin blanket in her embrace, her thin slender fingers fisting on the soft material. She remembered her shocking face reflecting on her grandmother's tired and shameful eyes. She knew everything from the very beginning and she hadn't said a word to her. In a weird short of way, she wasn't angry at her grandmother. She completely understood why she did so; protecting her was what she always did for a while now, helping her hiding in the shadows, but she knew it was her when every of one of her problems were solved every day. But she was utterly disappointed by her now actions. Except from protecting her, they also meant that she didn't trust her to make her own decisions and that once again she tried to take control of her life, just like before. And she didn't like that.

Muscular arms cut her from her of her musing as she was gently pulled back to meet hard solid chest. She gasped in surprise and blushed as the _stranger_ behind her buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"I thought you left." She whispered as he inhaled deeply before he raised his head and whispered in her ear.

"You are disappointed to find otherwise? You want me to leave?" his husky voice sent shivers down her body and she raised her hands, placing them above his on her waist.

"N-No… just… disappointed I didn't k-kiss you goodbye…" she stuttered and he chuckled as he hugged her closer to him.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time for that." He said and turned her gently around so he could see her face. The faint blush that once covered her cheeks had been replaced by a deep scarlet color that covered half her face and ears. Her stormy eyes looked at him behind her thick lashes shyly and the grin plastered his face grew wider. He leaned down claiming those pink lips of hers into a deep kiss, which she didn't have a choice but to submit willingly into the wonderful sensation. His hands moved, one resting at her hips, the other traveling to her face in a slow pace, his fingers gently tilting her chin up to deepen the kiss. Her hands unconsciously locked around his neck as she opened her lips at his request. His tongue slipped in and quickly overpowering hers, he dominated the kiss. She let a whimper as continued tasting her, his tongue playfully touching hers, wanting the pink organ of the taste to continue its protest for power. The sound she made, made the inside fire the lit grow stronger each minute of contact, grazing his insides with its invisible burning flames. His chest swelled with pride as she retreated from his lips and glanced for a few seconds at the door worryingly before turning to him, her heated gaze matching his own lustful one as her teeth assaulted her lower bruised lip.

"I-Ichigo… don't…"

"Don't what?" he said playfully as he stole another kiss and a soft moan from her plumb lips.

"You realize it's not my house, right?" she panted as he rested his forehead at hers. He grinned at her, his eyes, a dark brown color, gleamed dangerously at her.

"Then we'll have to be extra quiet!" his hand caressed her scarlet cheek before brushing her right bang behind her ear. He leaned to kiss her again, but to his dismay his lips met the hard wooden floor right before the door slammed open and Inoue Mito's narrowed eyes scanned the room where her granddaughter stood, in her dark blue nightdress holding the grey blanket and nervously eyeing her wide eyed.

"Who you're talking to?"

"No one!" her voice came out in a high tone and very hasty making the old woman to scowl. She scanned the room once more before looking at her granddaughter and her face transforming to a worried one and hurrying to Orihime's side.

"Are you feeling okay? Why are you blushing? You are so warm. You don't have a fever, do you?"

"No grandmother. I'm fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" the old woman asked once again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go sleep, grandmother. You look very tired." She answered with a bright smile on her face making the old woman relax.

"Okay, I'll go… I'll go as soon as the punk comes out from his hiding place!" she fumed and kicked slightly the bed. From underneath was heard a groan and an orange head popped up and scowled at the old woman.

"You do realize you just ruined a perfect romantic moment."

"You do realize you're in my house." The woman countered and looked back at her poor granddaughter who faced the ground, blushing deeply and her finger fidgeting with the blanket. The woman let out a sigh and decided not to press the matter anymore; her poor princess wouldn't take it. She did have enough excitement these last couple of days. But… she turned and scowled at the werewolf… the orange haired fur ball had to go.

Despite the protest made by her granddaughter, Mito walked over and snatched Ichigo by the ear and dragged him out of the room with Orihime trailing behind them.

"Grandmother!"

"What the hell are you doing? That hurts dammit!"

"Aw~! Is the strong werewolf in pain?" the old lady mocked making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch.

"Why you-! My ears are sensitive! Stop dragging me!"

"Please grandmother!"

"Sorry. No dogs allowed in my house!" as soon as Ichigo was out of the house the old council leader dragged (A/N: yes, again by the ear!) and locked Orihime in her room. The young auburn haired woman sighed and covered herself with the blanket. Not a minute later the sad expression was lifted from her ivory face as she felt two familiar arms snaking around her waist and bringing her close to the hard chest of her bright haired lover. As she nested at his arms, her head placed at the crook of his neck, his own resting on hers and her hands at his naked chest, she inhaled deeply his masculine scent. Her face lit in a smile when she felt his lips kissing her hair and muttered a 'goodnight'. In response she cuddled even more, as his scent, presence and touch alone drifted her to her dream world where she dreamt only about them.

.

.

The doors opened firmly revealing a short boy with dark blue messy hair and light blue eyes. He walked towards the figure that stood in front of a wall, scanning his narrowed, from concentration, eyes over the old grand map that hanged above the beige bricks.

"Sir."

He turned around.

"They are on the move."

He smirked.

_Finally. _

_._

_._

**A/N:**** I don't know why but I feel that I really destroyed Ichigo's character in this one… Meh~! Who cares! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and the new cliffhanger I made!... Seriously every time I write a chapter I always ended it in a freaking cliffie…. Really scary!**

**I seriously, don't know why in god's name took me so long to write and finish the damn thing… I'll apologize once again…*bows respectfully at the readers* Please forgive my rudeness and continue supporting, reviewing, correcting my mistakes and giving me more and more reason to write even faster….And please don't hate me…**

**Now all I need you to do is press the 'review' button and give me some happiness, 'cause after the two last Bleach chapters I found myself in a big depression… and who didn't actually? First Kubo goes and kills Byakuya and now he supposed to be sick and postponed the new Bleach chapter… I swear Kubo's ass is asking for it… to tell you the truth I don't think he's really sick… I think he's gone into hiding after the 'Byakuya' and 'Nii-sama' fan clubs broke into his apartment and attempted to go 'senbonsakura' on him…**

***evil grin***

**No…I don't pity him at all…**

**Do you? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh god… I hate myself… and don't deny it, I know you guys hate me too, for taking so long.**

**This is sloppy writing, I'm warning you! Be careful while you read; I had no time to evaluate this, or to check for any mistake I have made… so yeah… I hope you'd had a great time so far cause school starts shortly!(for me, I don't know about you…)... And now that I think about it, I've done none of my homework… I'm so screwed…**

**P.S. Happy New (Late) Year~! ^_^ **

**~.~.~**

His ears twitched and his lids snapped open. His blurry sight quickly adjusted to the dark of the room. Sharp as ever, he focused his hearing and he stayed as still as possible. The breeze was flowing through the opened window, dancing along with the long curtains and brazing against his shirtless body, making his hair rise. He stayed obediently quiet. He didn't make a single sound. Only the swishing of the curtains and the leaves from outside that swaying along the night breeze tore into the night. There was also another sound; softer and gentle. It was very close to him; Right beside him.

His eyes tore from the dark void and focused more at the smaller form lying right beside him. He allowed his mouth to twitch to small smile as his sharp eyes softened when the delicate form came into view. The moonlight escaping the heavy foliage fell onto the smooth ivory, shadowing each and every curve she had; her beautiful face, the cavity of her neck, the smooth skin of her shoulders, her arms, her bountiful, full breasts, her slim waist and her long legs. Long tresses spread around her slumbering form, some falling down her shoulders and her bangs faithfully framing her face. Saying she was just beautiful, was quite offending. She was stunning; A heavenly being in his eyes. His hand move and his fingers brushed gently her cheek, pushed behind her ear her soft locks, some strands escaping, falling back to position once again. He trailed her fine jaw, his fingers burning above her softness, as he cupped her cheek and his thumb traced her lips. She leaned almost naturally to the man's touch, craving for more, seeking his warmth even in her sleep.

He smiled a handsome smile –if only she had seen it –and moved closer, as close as he could. His nose was touching hers, his breath fanning her face. His deep chocolate eyes watching the creature in front of him with half hooded eyes as she continued to peacefully sleep. He stayed there watching her for how much he didn't know. He never tore his eyes from her till sleep came and took him once again.

~.~.~

The moon was high in the sky, illuminating its pureness at the black veil of the night that spread where the eye could no longer see. It was cold; the breeze coming in from the opened window, brushing against the long dark crimson curtains, chilling him to the bone. That was good, though; he needed the cold air to keep him from falling asleep. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he let all the day's thoughts fill his mind. The plan, the teams, the time, the place but most of all… Wide grey eyes framed by dark orange hair filled his mind and tried to create the perfect picture of Inoue Orihime. He hadn't seen her up in person, only once in his entire life. He could though somehow imagine how she looked like, after all the comments his followers had made and said to him. Beautiful, stunning, innocent, naïve and she was still growing; both in mind and body.

He lifted his hand and run it through his messy hair and turned around, tearing away from the night's and the moon's sorrowful gaze. Teal ringed, grey eyes, half lidded exhausted from all the stress and fatigue, looked at the map that covered the entire wall of the dark empty library. His brows lowered and his expression changed to one of thought, as his entire plan repeated in his mind… And vaguely he couldn't help but wonder; would they get through this? Are they going to win this thing?

He knew he was not like the rest; he wasn't like that old man, Yamamoto, or that weasel, Aizen. He was a man of shadows, always moving in the background, staying safely at the darkness, while watching; And waiting patiently for the best moment to strike. He had led no powerful army before to war nor had he created bloodthirsty warriors to fight for his own pleasure.

He was not like them; he knew that.

And his followers knew that.

He was better than them.

And it was time to make themselves known.

~.~.~

He was the first one who had awakened again. The morning light penetrating from within the curtains and hitting him straight in the face, making him groan in displeasure. He opened his heavy lids and blinked to get over the sleepiness. His chocolate eyes fell upon her sleeping form; hands tacked underneath her pillow, her hair, like an autumn hallo went around her like a blanket hugging her shoulders, neck and framed her face. Her mouth parted taking in small steady breaths. His princess was even more beautiful when she's sleeping, he mused with a smile. He moved his hand, sweeping her long tresses back; he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on her delicate neck, his lips tingling lightly as he left the soft skin. Yet he frowned when she didn't react at all. He tried again and again, wanting desperately to wake her up with his kisses but with no such result. He chuckled to himself; his goddess was such a heavy sleeper. Then he stopped and grinned as a wonderful idea came through him.

He moved carefully not to wake her up and lowering himself inside the blankets. He came face first with her wonderful breasts. His hands slipped inside her knee length nightdress, brushing up her leg towards her thigh in gentle and slow movements. She shifted for a moment and he took it as a good sign. He continued his path upwards, bringing the dress along till her flat belly was exposed. Now, she had writhed at the sudden exposure yet she didn't open her eyes. He leaned closer and licked her exposed flesh, his tongue coming out and played with her belly button with small yet long licks of his hot pink organ. He felt her moving once again but nothing changed. He stopped and pulled slightly away only to blow slowly, freezing the damp area… this time he was rewarded. A small, soft groan from the plump pink lips of the red haired beauty and her soft delicate hand travelled down to his lowered head. Before her fingers touched him, he raised his own, taking the small and delicate hand and kissed her palm and the back of her hand.

He turned to her exposed flesh once more and moved slowly upwards with his tongue leaving wet trails behind on her skin. His fingers focused to her sides, brushing and touching the ivory skin. He moved his hands towards her chest from inside her nightdress and brushed the sides of her breasts. Tracing small gentle circles his hand moved under the heavy mound. She let a low moan escape her lips, as he kept tracing under her breasts with slow movements making her nipples harden and visible behind the cloth. He grinned, leaned forward and clamped his mouth over one of the hardened nipples.

Almost instantly her eyes snapped opened and gasped as he wetted the cloth with his tongue. Her hands flew to his busied lowered head and with another lick her fingers were buried into his bright spiky yet soft hair. She bit her lip when a moan tried to escape once again as he bit her hardened nipple. She closed her silver eyes as it was too embarrassing to watch. Her cheeks were already in flames, she could feel her blood pumping from her racing heart and boiling beneath her skin as her lover worked in a painstaking pace. She whimpered and panted, while her fingers tightened their hold onto his spiky locks and pulled gently, showing, letting him know she was fully awaken now and he could stop with the torture. Her lover though had other plans. Now that she was fully awake he could please his burning princess as long she wanted.

He attacked her other nipple, stroking, licking and biting with vigor; the same way his hand brushed, twirled, pinched and tagged the other dark pink bud. Her eyes became hooded and her face buried deep into the soft pillow, as her back arched to his touch. He bit hard and her cry was muffled because of the pillow. Oh god… what he was doing to her? And so early in the morning, too… Just from where he got that stamina from?!

Orihime could feel him smirk as he continued toying with her breasts, sucking the soft jiggling flesh till she was sure it would become bruised. Her fingers slipped further deep in the soft locks of her lover, who continued his ministrations, as hot, unbearable heat knotted inside her belly, traveling down her abdomen between her rubbing legs. Her nails scraped his scalp making him hiss and grin. He pulled away making her inhale deeply at the sudden loss of heat, only to go back up and claim her parted lips in a deep fiery kiss. The fire in her belly kept growing and growing, twisting her insides feeling ready to be released. He sucked her lower lip and moved closer, pressing harder against her. His one hand came and cupped her face, his thumb brushing her soft, darkened cheek while the other firmly gripped her exposed hip, bringing her close to his hard body.

She let a squeak as his hand moved from her hip to her round butt and squeezed, opening her lips, allowing the bright haired male to slip his tongue in her mouth that swiped in and out her hot cavern, tasting her unique sweetness, taking everything, leaving nothing untouchable. She didn't protest by his sudden assault, but welcomed his eager touch by responding back to his kiss. She knew he was still feeling upset and blamed himself for what had happened and he wanted to replenish all the lost time together. He was still blaming himself, yet she had already forgiven him. The thought of him thinking that way and torturing himself, was tearing her heart in pieces. And it wasn't fair as it had only just begun healing.

He pushed her gently down the mattress and pressed his lips firmer yet gently on her own, as he hovered above her. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers burring into the soft mass of his spiky golden and orange locks. She felt her chest squeezed by an invisible force, heat pooling down her lower abdomen, with fury knotting in her stomach. She felt the world heat up when his hand moved to her leg bringing up, towards his waist.

_ICHIGO! _

"GAAAAHH!" Ichigo screamed to the top of his lungs with Orihime following suit. He moved away in surprise and landed on the floor in a loud thud. Orihime gasped as she sat up, cheeks flushed as she approached the fallen werewolf.

"Shit! What the-!" he groaned as he sat up, his hand rubbing his sore head.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Orihime said and went to his side helping him sit up.

_About time you moron woke up… I've been yelling your name for hours, you idiot!_

"The fuck, Rukia! Get out of my head, damn it!" he growled as he gritted his teeth.

"Rukia…-chan?" the red haired woman beside him wondered aloud and he let out an annoyed sigh.

_A…Are you with Orihime... Whoops… Sorry… _

"The hell! You're sorry because I'm with Orihime and not that you made me fall down the bed and hurt my head? And just how can you do that, damn it!"

_Hehehe! It's something I've been working on lately! Do you like it?_

"Like hell I'd like that, stupid!"

_Hmph! _

"Shut up. Tell me what you want." Ichigo scoffed as he joint Orihime sitting at the bed, his hand still rubbing the sore spot in his head.

_Last night when we were patrolling around the village and the forest, Rangiku-san sniffed something... or better yet someone. She wasn't sure who it was, but I can tell you for sure… it was a werewolf._

His brown orbs widened and his hand froze in its place at the information. "Are you sure about that?" he said disbelief slipping from his words as his eyes narrowed dangerously, making Orihime stiffen and clasp her hands together. "Are you absolutely sure about that? Did you also check it?"

_Yeah. Renji checked it, too. It wasn't a familiar scent and no one from Seretei had come to talk to us. Ichigo, it's probably them… they were here last night._

"Damn it. Just under our noses! Fuck…" he swore as he stood up and passed in the room. Orihime's grey orbs were trained on him, following his every move, watching his expression change from that of worry, to frustration and anger. Something had happened during the night, she was sure of that. She knew Rukia-chan and the others were patrolling the area, as they wouldn't leave a comrade behind, much more their next leader. Did something happen? Seems they had found something, but what was it? Trails… Scent... an intruder?

Her grip tightened and she felt her nails digging in her skin as her wide eyes faced the floor. Worry took her over at the thought only. Were they attacked? Maybe the enemy tried to infiltrate the village again and Rukia-chan with the others fought with them. No… it wasn't that… if something like that had happened the whole village would have known by now. Not to mention that Ichigo would have gotten there to chase the enemy away… She raised her head and her eyes locked with Ichigo's. The warm chocolate eyes of the orange haired man watched her with foreign mixed feelings; feelings that she'd never seen in him before. Hard eyes stared into her grey orbs, narrowed and focused to what Rukia-chan was saying. Her grip unconsciously tightened.

_It hurts…_

It hurts very much, watching him like that. She wanted to ease his worry and wash away the anger that ate him from inside out. She wanted to do something to help him. She didn't want to be useless like that. She wanted to be there for him. Not like before where she didn't know and she couldn't pretend like nothing was wrong. He must have understood how she felt because that same moment his eyes softened and the hardness subdued. She lowered her gaze again when he walked up and kneeled at the wooden floor. His hand reached and cupped her cheek, bringing her gaze up to him once more. She tried really hard to keep the tears away but he could see them clearly from this close, forming at her eyes making her eyes shimmer. She averted her eyes to the floor and he held back the need to sigh.

"Hime…" he called but she didn't move to acknowledge him; she just continued staring the wooden floor. "Look at me…" he watched patiently as she dug her teeth to her lips. She raised her head, her grey eyes quickly drowning in the warm chocolate orbs of the orange haired man. Raising both hands, he took her face and pressed their foreheads together; never breaking eye-contact; their eyes speaking to each other with unheard words of comfort. He rubbed circles at her cheeks, a soothing action of her overgrowing anxiety. She opened her mouth only to close it once, twice. She sealed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again, sparkling while staring curiously up to him making him want to curse for that innocent look she was giving him.

"Is… Is e-everything al-alright?" he only smiled in response, the tug of his lips looking endearing as her cheeks grew their familiar color.

"Everything is fine. You don't have to worry for one thing." He said, his short intakes fanning her parted lips. He run a finger on her flushed cheek and she felt a shiver go down her back.

"Are… Are you sure? You sounded really angry… before…" she said her voice growing to a whisper, but enough for him to hear. He leaned, the smile still lingering to his lips and pecked her softly at the lips.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled and she gave him one small smile –she knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth. She could clearly see that the smile was forced.

_Awww~! _

She blinked as she saw Ichigo's eyes close and how he gritted his teeth "Rukia. Out. Of. My. Head, you damn midget!" he growled out loud and Orihime giggle at the red of his cheeks. She saw his wooden orbs peeking at her from behind his orange bangs and before she knew it, she was suddenly pushed back down to the bed, squealing slightly as her fluffy werewolf lover trapped her in his strong arms. Her giggling didn't subdue nor her cheeks stop from growing warm and red as his fingers assaulted her sides.

"Now what are you laughing for?" he grinned as he watched her gasping between her giggles and her glorious mounds jingle in sync.

"I-Ichi-! Ah! Please stop! Can't… breathe!" she continued laughing, the sound of her voice was an angel's melody in his ears.

"Well, you should have thought that before you had the brilliant idea to laugh at me!" he smirked and continued tickling her. Orihime's squeals became louder as she tried desperately to escape from his hold and failing greatly.

"B-B-B-But… I-I-I-I di-didn't!"

"Really now? Well, either way you're not getting away!" he exclaimed, his hands moving frantically on her sides and stomach and fingers brushing teasingly her ivory skin through her nightdress while he had literally stole her breath away. Ichigo stopped after a whole minute of torturing the gentle woman beneath him and stayed still, as he watched her trying to control her ragged breathing. His grin grew bigger, if possible by the sight. She laid on the bed, her long, long hair spread around her in soft waves of red, dark caramel, orange and golden locks, eyes shut tightly with her cheeks flaming crimson as her chest rose and fell, her round breasts rubbing against his naked chest. She was so damn beautiful, so damn addictive.

He leaned forward and stole a kiss from her parted lips and let his head fall on the mattress right above her shoulder. His eyes drift shut slowly, as Orihime's arm came around his neck and her fingers played with his orange haired mane. It was so relaxing the feel of her delicate fingers burry themselves within the golden orange locks, rubbing soothing circles at his scalp, turning all the stress and worry into a vanishing act. Ichigo inhaled deeply before letting the shaky breath out, lowering his head more down the soft mattress.

His shaky breath reached her shoulder, the hot air teasing her soft skin making a shiver go down her spine. She started humming, a low familiar soft melody she knew he like hearing. Back then, before all this happened, he always requested her to sing for him that same melody, as the sound of it always calmed him down. But he always said that it was the sound of her voice that had that effe0ct on him. He had said it was intoxicated, making him light head and dreamy, always.

His hands lowered down to encircle around her waist, bringing her form closer to his body. She raised her free hand and let it rest on top his bare chest, enjoying the warmth he emitted and the hotness under her touch. The humming never ceased, creating a beautiful echo in his ears, filling once again his mind with the gentle voice of the woman he loved. Ichigo lowered his head, his lips grazing the ivory skin of her neck before he planted a kiss and then rose in an attempt to stand. Her arm though kept him in place, leaving no choice than to simply hover above her and watch his own reflection in the wide silver eyes of the woman who held his heart. Her shining orbs were now clouded and hooded, peeking from her long lashes.

_Truly a sight to behold… _

He could only smirk at her behavior and made him wonder how such a shy woman could flip like that from one moment to the other. He continued staring at her silver eyes, watching his own reflection at those wide mirrors; so addictive it was, easy to get lost into… And it made him wonder…

Suddenly, the smirk felt heavy in his lips and found himself drown to the confused, slightly disappointing look she was giving him. Those fine eyebrows merged, showing her full concern over the frown that had taken over his face. His eyes burning holes in her own silver ones, making her inhale deeply from the heated look.

"Ichigo?" she had voiced out but she wasn't sure if he'd heard her. His eyes, even though they looked at her, had such a faraway look in them. Then they lowered down, away from hers and it seemed something was bothering him, making him feel distressed.

"Hime…" she could only wonder at his tone. His eyes –oh that heated look he had given her made a silent gasp escape her lips –had once more locked with hers, gazing deeply, loosing themselves in her silver, stormy orbs. She felt immobile, her sight blurry and her head light. Oh, dear, she could just faint if she could.

"Yes?" it came out more like a breath than a proper answer.

"I… you… I-I mean… damn it…" he closed his eyes and shook his head, his golden orange locks moving along, before he sat up bringing her also with him with a squeak. Her arms wrapped around his neck to steady herself, as she thoroughly sat on his lap, her legs spread above his and her hair, a long blanket hugged her back and shoulders. She peaked from her long lashes; he had a frown over his face and his eyes were looking far from here. Worry like no other started peeling up her belly, hot and steaming, eating her inside out, as she couldn't seem to get what had him make that face.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?"

He hesitate for a moment, before he looked at her shaking his head, before answering "Yeah, it wasn't something important anyway." But even that didn't make her feel better –in fact it made her feel worse. Her frowning and clearly distressed look didn't go unnoticed and he leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips. It was soft and short, just a peck, but it did manage to lift the feeling of distress, even only a little.

"Stop worrying yourself for nothing. I said it wasn't important now, didn't I?"

"Yes, but-!"

"Not a word of it, Hime! More importantly, do you have anything to do today?"

She took a while and a finger on her lips, to answer "Nope! As far as I know, I am supposed to rest for today. Why you ask?" his smirking face only made her tilt her head in curiosity.

~.~.~.~

She rushed through the forest, avoiding quickly stray branches and bushes that might have gone into her way. She glanced behind her to see if she was still followed; she couldn't see anything moving than her, but she decided not to press her luck and continued running towards her destination. Her feet stomped at the ground; already aching from her effort. She could hear her own breathing ragged and heavy as she continued her run through the woods. She made a turn at a rather bulky tree and paused to take a hold of her deep breathing. Leaning at the thick, hard tree trunk, she placed a hand on top of her heaving chest as she took another look behind her. Narrowing her eyes slightly, the bright colored orbs scanned the forest spread behind her, unaware of the slight smirk located right behind her. Ghostly large arms wrapped around her thin waist right underneath her large bust making her mouth part and a small scream escape her plump lips. Nuzzling at the crook of her neck, he inhaled deeply taking in her sweet smell.

So damn good. He was getting delirious and all aroused just by her smell; was it cinnamon? Or lavender? Whatever it was, it was driving him crazy. Gathering his wits, he held himself firm and away from jumping her…yet. His hot breath fanned her ivory skin, while rough palms gripped her waist. She only leaned to his touch, seeking for more with a long sigh of comfort.

Smiling that devilish smile, he raised his head kissing her neck and stopped at her ear, his hot breath hitting the sensitive flesh, he made her shiver as he whispered hotly.

"Found ya~"

"Mou~ that's not fair!"

"What are you saying? You were the one who started running off giggling, saying 'catch me! Catch me!'"

"…"

"What? Don't look at me like-"

The young man paused as the woman in his arms moved and walked behind him, her eyes open widely, looking up ahead with hidden wonder deep in her silver eyes. His chocolate brown eyes watched her curiously as she walked into the glade with the flowing river and the giant old tree. She stood there in the middle and faced the sky with his beaming jewel, a small smile in her face as she enjoyed the warmth of the emitting sun. She made a twirl, arms spread as she readied herself to fly and grab the sky, making his eyes take the unusual warmth and a smile linger on his lips; things only she deserved to see. Her hair, long, smooth, soft tresses of auburn, caramel, red, dark orange and golden followed her everywhere like a blanket, a cape only royalty deserved. Though, she wasn't a one; for him, she was his beautiful naïve princess.

She walked once again; he continued watching her, his eyes never leaving her beautiful body as with graceful, gentle movements she closed the distance between her and the big old tree. He watched as her delicate hand rose, those soft fingers touched the roughness of the trunk, lips parted with eyes wide and lost in the distance of memories. Her fingertips graced over something that was written on the surface, a smile soft and gentle grazed her lips; it was like he was thrown back in time, back in that day, she had done the same. Eyes shining brightly, inviting you to get lost in a single glance, cheeks flushed a light pink hue and pink plush lips opened, giggles and voices of happiness and excitement spreading around the forest, dancing along the wind.

She turned around, a beautiful smile in her face, looking at him with light pink cheeks and wide silver eyes watching him as he closed the distance between them with slow steps.

"Do you remember when you showed me this?" she said and the young man let an amused chuckle.

"Of course I do. It was the day I became a complete sap!" he said playfully as the woman pouted.

"No, it was the day you said 'I love you' for the second time!"

"Like I said…" he slowly backed her to the tree. "…completely whipped." His arms trapped her, leaving no room for her to escape as he slowly leaned down, closer to her blushing face.

"Yeah… my whipped-puppy."

"I'm not a dog, damn it." His lips crashed down on hers, kissing her rather roughly; she didn't mind though. She kissed him back, her lips desperately trying to match him, failing completely as he took control, like always. His right hand sunk within the thick colorful mane, his fingers clasping around random tresses as he tilted her head upwards, giving him better access. His tongue left his mouth to leave a wet trail at her low lip, right before she parted her lips with a whimper, allowing the pink organ to slide through her barrier. He cornered her further to the tree, her back flat against the hard trunk as her generous chest pressed at his hard chest. Her arms lifted and circled around his neck, tagging him closer deepening their kiss. The need for air though drove them apart; opening her eyes, her silver orbs met his warm chocolate gaze making her shiver from the intensity, her knees shaking, ready to fall to the ground.

"I love you, Orihime." He smirked against her lips.

Her cheeks flushed as she smiled and whispered "I love you, too, Ichigo."

He rushed forward, slanting his lips on hers gaining a muffled moan as a prized reward. Ichigo could no longer wait; she was playing with him all damn morning, sending glances ever so while to him, tugging her lips with her teeth and blush in his every move. He could feel it when she was looking at him; the feeling of her eyes on him was penetrating, scanning his body from head to toe. It was only natural for his patience to snap.

Orihime could only gasp as she was lifted up with no effort and pushed further at the tree. Her cheeks went from pink to dark crimson as his hand lifted her leg and hooked it around his waist, allowing him to come closer to her. His tongue attacked her mouth again, tasting her unique sweetness she freely gave. She found it really unfair he got to get a taste of her, so she decided to give it a try also. That proved to be a rather huge mistake, as the moment her tongue touched –even lightly –his, Ichigo felt loosing himself and kissed her more. He urged himself forward and pressed his body flush on her. Orihime moaned loudly at his lips and shivers of severe pleasure pierced his body. He run the tip of his tongue at her palate, gaining another moan, louder this time as her back arched to him and their lips lost contact.

Eyes locked; dark chocolate eyes met hazy story silver and rugged, hot breaths filled their small gap. Orihime couldn't stand it; her mind was getting fuzzy, like a big cloud had entered her mind, destroying any sane thought. She could smell his spicy scent from so close; his chocolate eyes, dark with the feeling of lust digging holes at her own; his thumb that traced circles at her thigh, while the other hand touched her waist… she started feeling a little bit scared. What if she had a heart attack right now? She would die in his arms right here with all these he did to her. And he would blame himself for her death; she would never forgive herself if she let that happen again! Was that even possible anyway? To die from extreme and unsatisfied lust?

His lips attacked her neck with a frenzy of openmouthed kisses down to the base of her neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh as she tilted her neck to give him as much space as she could.

"…Hime…" he growled, his voice low and smooth, like fire heating up her skin making her insides toss-and-turn expectantly. He bit at her neck and sucked hard at the rosy mark that slowly turned into a royal purple hue. She let a whimper escape her lips as he lashed his tongue on the abused flesh, to soothe the tingling pain that slowly gained ground on her body. "I want to touch you…" his voice made her shook and shiver and she nearly gave out as she felt his hand up her leg towards her aching spot.

"I-Ichi…" she moaned out tilting backwards her head as his mouth, lips and teeth continued nipping, sucking and biting down her collarbone to her chest. He smirked and wrapped the other leg around his hip where she loyally locked her ankles together. Back leaning for support on the tree, his left arm around her waist securing the gentle woman first, before Ichigo moved his right hand towards her hip. His fingers tugged the red skirt of her dress; his fingertips touched the soft ivory skin of her leg and she felt like burning. His touch lighting invisible fires on her skin as the knot that formed in her lowered abdomen tightened. Orihime buckled her hips, lifting them up for the orange haired man to press his hips to her, making her feel his desire that suffocated in its tight cage. She griped his strong shoulders tighter, her fingers touching the covered muscles that twitch and toss in his every move and moaned when his finger brushed the white barrier that separate them from one another.

Ichigo smirked; the light moisture still lingering in his calloused finger and made him wish for more. He did it again and again, over and over again and Orihime felt like she was flying. Her body responding to his touch as she arched her back, their chests crashing together. His mouth attacked her neck, his lips closing on her pulse point where he sucked and bit and licked, slowly forming the familiar purple color. The air around them slowly started heating up, more and more and crystal drops started forming on her brow.

"I-Ichi…" she whimpered softly, "…please…" Orihime's hands tightened around him and he almost growled in approval as she tugged him closer. He slipped one finger in her wet core and Orihime inhaled deeply as he set a painstaking rhythm that had her insides tighten. Ichigo licked her neck up to her ear, where he gave her earlobe a tug. His lips clasped around the ivory flesh before his tongue shot out to twirl and play around the slowly abused skin. He increased the rhythm with another long finger and she had to bit her lips to muffle the long moan that crept dangerously in her throat. His lips trailed her jaw and found her lips, parted, panting heavily and swollen, making him smirk with a weird sense of pride before he claimed her kiss in one deep kiss.

It was like she stood in the edge of a huge cliff, ready to jump; that's how he made her feel. The blood pumped and rushed through her veins as the air felt suffocating around them. And dear god, they had just begun.

Ichigo removed his fingers slowly tagging the white damp cloth along, his thumb flicking the sensitive bud before he released his aroused member from their tight cage. He leaned back and his dark eyes met hers; those hooded silver eyes, big and wide that ate her lovely beautiful face, now were lowered half lidded staring back at him with overflowing love. Her tongue, small as it was went out and licked her lips as she waited for him to make his move, her breathing ragged had her chest rising and brushing against his shirt. He leaned back in and his lips met hers in a fierce exchange. One hand wrapped around her waist, while the other tilted her head, fingers curling around the longue fiery tresses and with one smooth thrust, he was in. Her back arched and her mouth opened up more for his tongue to slip in deeper and touch every corner of her mouth, as she released the moan so eagerly wanted out. He moved out only for a single moment, before he drove back in aiming high. She jerked in his arms, her hold in his shoulders tight with her nails biting in his skin in every sharp stroke. Ichigo hissed when he felt her nails creating little half-moons in his shoulders and his mouth dived in for her neck searching that one spot that made her moan louder. His red haired princess tilted her neck offering her creamy neck as she lifted her hips and her heels dug in his hips.

His lips tasted her neck, sucking and nipping her pulse point as he picked up their rhythm, going faster and deeper within her, their hips meeting in sync. His hand left her hair and in soft, tender movements his fingers went down, tracing her tilted neck, her bruised collarbone, to the navel of her jiggling breasts. He tugged his hand to the side and brushed the heaving mound, before cupping and palming the covered flesh. His thumb went straight almost instantly to her perked up nipple and twirled it around. Her sound was beautiful. The most delicious thing he'd ever heard. It made him even more delirious than he already was. He did it again… and again… and again. He didn't stop not even once, his thumb in sync with his thrusts. He just wanted to hear her over and over again. He kneaded and pinched and twirled the hardened bud and her moans and whimpers got louder. His name was never called out so beautifully before. He felt like he was in heaven, free and uncontrollable.

She was slowly coming closer to her peek, her mind foggy and her thoughts in a huge mess. She could not stop her own mouth from opening and shouting moaning his name, like a chant that made her feel ecstatic. She felt his presence leaving her hot core, but before she had the time to complain about this unfair, incomplete loss he drove in fast and hard, his hips slamming at her with force hitting that special spot inside of her. She cried out, her eyes sealing from the world as her hands buried in his golden orange mane, her fingers fisting and tugging the short soft locks, completely surrendered to the intense feeling. He did it again over and over, mercilessly hitting at the same spot. Her insides burned like a dangerous inferno and the knot in her abdomen was ready to break. There was one more thrust; one more movement. She couldn't take it anymore. So she let herself go.

Ichigo groaned in the crook of her neck as he felt her release, her hotness triggering his own. He never stopped moving as filled her nor did he slowed his pace. He continued moving inside the red haired beauty; _his_ red haired beauty, till he found himself slowly cooling off. He kissed her neck softly, before he raised his head and looked at her. She was panting hard, deep long breaths that fanned his face. Her ragged breaths making her chest rise, the sweat dripping down her temple to her red cheeks. Her eyes closed, sealed from him, making him unable to see those silver jewels he wished for. Her legs had lost their strength, unable to support her and her arms hanged loose around his strong neck; if it weren't for his arms holding her, she would have fallen to the ground.

As gently as he could he slipped out of her, but he could not help the groan to escape from his lips. His knee buckled when his tip brushed her entrance and she arched dangerously with a soft moan. They both slid down to the ground, Ichigo's knees meeting the soft dirt beneath him as he held Orihime's legs around him. She only giggled in his action.

"You know, you could let my legs down."

"You really think I would let those feet of yours touch such a rough ground?" he smirked before he leaned in a stole a kiss. His hands trailed up her long legs and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as her fingers played with his soft locks once more. "Still, I'm such a greedy bastard. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Ichigo, I am fine. You didn't hurt me. I'm okay, I promise!" she smiled at him softly and he could but caress her cheek.

"I was rough, and in the middle of the forest, too… you could catch a cold and-"

"Ichigo, I'm not that fragile. Besides, I didn't min –Eep!"

She tried to pry away her finger but his lips couldn't have it go. Wide silver eyes looked up to see chocolate orbs, hints of golden amber streaks twinkling mischievously at her, a smirk playing in his handsome face as he licked the thin finger she'd placed over his mouth. Her cheeks grew the familiar pink as clamped his lips over it and twirled teasingly his tongue around it. "Careful with that sentence, Hime" he whispered softly at her lips "You finish it and I'll end up eating my..." she only stayed there watching him as he ceased talking and that previous faraway look took over his face. She felt his arms and hands tightened around her, almost in for she might disappear.

"Ichigo?" her voice shook him from his reverie, "What's wrong?" She stared into his eyes, her wide eyes twinkling in wonder as she searched his for the hidden truth. _Her eyes_, those beautiful gems that lit the dark of his world, those eyes that could captivate him and invite him to a world of wonder ready to be explored. Those eyes that could take over his mind, make it all blurry and hazy mess, only with the clear image of her. In her eyes he could not lie, he could not hide anything as hard as he could try, she would always find her way through the tall thick walls he would create to protect her; just like now she found her way through them. And as they stood there facing each other, under the deep foliage of the old oak tree, where he first spoke to her words of love, took the liberty of kissing her and she accepted him wholeheartedly, he stared deeply into her eyes, lost in their light and the words slipped his mouth. That moment Ichigo swore her eyes could never be bigger. Her lips parted and a soft gasp escaped her lips; the familiar pink hue still resting on her cheeks as she blinked twice, her mind trying to keep up with his words. She opened her mouth to answer but his finger interrupted her from doing so.

"No… don't answer that." Ichigo could clearly see the hurt in her eyes "At least not yet. There are things that need to be done." His hands cupped her cheek and pecked her nose softly before he smiled at her "Will you wait for me, Hime?"

He saw Orihime blink, then smile and his breath hitched in his throat as she calmly touched his cheek and whispered "I'll always wait for you, Ichigo."

**~.~.~**

**I'm such a pervert… But this pervert has cookies for all those who will try to successfully find what Ichigo's words were! Though it might be a little bit obvious…**

**DeathBerryLover1995~ **


	11. Chapter 11

…

…

…

It was stupid of her.

She didn't know at first; but he made sure she did know. It was tough what she did; loving someone that didn't love you back. The worst thought was that him using her for her body. He loved her body; he would tell her that many times over and over, when he took her. He said he liked it because it was small and looked so fragile, yet she was stubborn, independent and so strong. He said that every time and every time he did, she fell in love with him more, harder and deeper. Yet, he never expressed any other emotion except this carnal attraction. It was fine though. She didn't care; because they belonged to each other. She to him and he to her. They were born to be together. She to serve him and he to rule over her body and soul for she had committed both to him.

_So, she was happy. _

Yes, giving her body to do whatever he wished was something she craved for. She didn't mind at all. For she was in love with him. For he called for her every night. Only her. Nobody else. Just her and him in the dark, manipulating her mind and body. Giving her pure bliss and ecstasy. He had hurt her multiple times in the process, but the pain was soon washed by the excitement and heat. He was rough and commanding and manipulating, but she love it. Every moment of this. Every single touch. Every single thrust. For she loved him more than her life. Even if he didn't love her back, even if he only just _cared_ for her. She would give him anything -_everything_, to please him, to be of use of him.

Thus, she lets him move faster and harder. She allows him to take from her everything he wants; this time, her screams. She moans, loud and clear; she's sure that if someone is in hearing proximity then she is _heard_.He continues, although this time he becomes fierce; movements short and powerful and she can't help her eyes need to roll upwards. Her lips part as she panted and lets out a deep moan.

_Big mistake._

For a second, she doesn't realize it, but she's empty and cold. The bliss covering the sudden loss. She's forcefully turned around, a small surprised yelp leaves her lips; pink meets brown. She tries to smile but in his calm eyes emotions dance around. Her head flies to the side but she has no time to recover from the impact as he grabs her long hair and tags her towards him; she is slapped again. He does the same; he forces her to look at him. Their eyes meet again, new light is shed between the two. For once in her life, she is _afraid_. Afraid of _him_. Afraid of **what **he'll do to her. Afraid because he had never hit her before. At least not with such ferocity and with not that kind of look in his eyes.

Dark brown molding in his sockets, as if ready to drip out and consume her whole. His face -_oh, that handsome face _that she had dreamed many times that kissed and smiled and talked and thanked her and told words of affection, it was reduced to a frown, a sick twist of his perfect lips. He never kissed her. _Never_. _Anywhere_. She had never tasted or felt his lips in her body or lips. Never. He only touched, never kissed. It was like a rule. He bit, he marked, he touched, he looked but he _never _kissed. And of course, he never allowed her to kiss him either. She never understood why. Why he chose to do so, but she went along with it. It brought bliss and satisfaction both to her and her master -so, she went along.

She was shook out of her musings with a hard tag of her hair and suddenly she was slammed on the wooden desk. The impact was powerful -the desk might have cracked- and her back was instantly sore; she closed her eyes, her mouth opened to let a small whimper as her arched from the pain. Then, she was full again. Her eyes flew wide open as a distraught look passed her face. _What was that?_ He never paused. He continued head on.

_Powerful._

_Harsh. _

_Strong. _

_Why did this happen?_ It was so wrong, she knew. _Why it hurts?_ He didn't stop. He only scowled a harsh look on his face. His eyes, serious holes glared right through her soul. She had never seen him like that and yes... it scared her.

_But... _

Her eyes closed rolling up and she surrendered her body.

_It felt so good..._

…

…

…

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm... Nothing."

"This isn't noth- Eeep!"

"Stop yelling."

"B-B-But!"

"Stop."

"Y-You s-sto- Nyah..!"

"_Never._"

"W-W-What!"

His hands moved, locking around her waist. She nearly lost her footing when she was dragged back at his chest. _Kami_, she could feel his muscles rippling at her back, his warmth everywhere, like a blanket covering her entire entity. She wanted to fall, right back at his arms -yet, she actually _was _at his arms, so that was kind of stupid thing to say. His head lowered down to the crook of her neck, his warm breath meeting her skin was making her have goose bumps. His hands moved from her waist dragging up to her arms and her shoulders and then down again. Orihime felt her lids lowering, her mind get fuzzy as she surrendered her body to his hands. She tilted her head to the side resting it on his shoulder and offered her creamy neck to his hot lips.

Ichigo licked his lips and then dragged them across the soft skin, up and stopped at her ear. Chocolate molded brown eyes eyed the cute lobe before taking it in his mouth. He heard her squeak and smirked as he bit lightly the soft flesh. His hands moved, his palms lowered down her shoulders to the front and going down and down. His thumbs caught the hem of her dress and pulled along. Orihime's eyes went huge and she raised her hands; slim fingers wrapped around calloused hands stopping their movements.

"I-I-Ichigo..." he hummed in response and licked her ear, gaining a low moan from the woman's lips, "...s-stop...w-we aren't-" she gasped as his mouth closed at her throat, lips sucking and tongue lashing and licking... It was heaven, but she knew they had to stop. She didn't want her grandmother coming in and finding them like that. Oh, the terror that could happen next; either her grandmother will have a heart attack... or she'll skin Ichigo alive and use his skin as a 'welcome' doormat... She shivered at that thought. Yes, they needed to stop right now. She could feel the scowl that graced his lips; he was not happy about it.

"...we'll be quiet..." she blushed. Oh yes, she did.

"Ichigo!"

"What?"

"No... stop...I-" His hand, big and warm, cupped her breast and she couldn't stop the sudden stiffness and the need to arc at the touch.

"Hush...Don't speak." she did, "I know you don't want me to stop... So don't go lying on me."

"B-B-B-"

He squeezed, "I said stop." He licked her neck again and Orihime bit her lip to stifle a moan. His caresses never stopped as his other hand lowered down to her navel and pressed her against his hard body. As her mind started spinning and her insides tightened, Ichigo took another long sniff. Her scent, that sweet fragrance, even a small proportion made him go insane. He didn't know what happened to him right then but when he closed and reopened his eyes everything was weird. The images were blurry, dark colors got darker while soft light ones came to a brighter tone. It hurt. His eyes lowered by the intensity and his brain felt like being squeezed hard. Though that didn't seem to bother him much as _he couldn't stop_.

He felt and acted even weirder as the seconds passed. His nose started burning as he pressed it at the red-haired woman's neck, his arms and hands tightened around her keeping her in place. Not only that but he felt restless. Blood pumping from his heart spreading like wildfire in his whole body, his veins burning, adrenaline made his heart and stomach go wild. He felt as when he _changed_, though it was more painful than that. He was familiar with it, he wouldn't deny it. Carnal, hot and needy, just like their first night... but it grew worse. He closed his eyes trying desperately to concentrate. Breathing hard and deep, he tried to calm the fuck down, because if that continued, honestly he didn't know what was going to happen.

His mind spinned and he was getting dizzy, but he tried to concentrate further. Her soft curves, her cute voice and her fucking smell weren't helping him at all. She was wiggling, trying to escape from his vice grip and each time she rubbed against him causing his state to worsen. His mouth clamped at her neck once more and sucked. Using his teeth he bit down hard, causing the red-haired in his arms to stifle a scream. Tongue and lips and teeth worked in sync as hands and arms tightened as coppery liquid reached his mouth. Orihime squirmed and wiggled again and her backside rubbed against his hard body. His mind hazy, couldn't take it even though he tried to reach control. His hips buckled and grinded against her rear; knees almost wobbling from the touch. She moaned; a low, deep sound that made him go wild. He moved again, his movements sharp as more moans came out. He smirked, teeth glowing bright against her ivory skin; her scent, her voice, her taste... she was something else. She was delicious; deliciously amusing. He just wanted to open his mouth and–

His ear twitched as something passed by. He frowned and raised his head to see what it was, plainly curious. Nothing more, nothing less. It might have been a fly or a mosquito... He wasn't expecting to come face to face with a _fucking shoe_. It slapped at his forehead with force, the sound loud enough to break him free of his sudden... _outburst_. He reeled back and screamed in pain.

"Holy fucking shit!" he yelled as he clutched his sore forehead because come on... _it was a shoe..._, "What the fuck is wrong with you, woman?!" he turned and shot a glare at the figure by the door. She stood tall, back straight while she glared down at him. She looked intimidating with arms crossed and an air that screamed for attention and utter respect. With lips curled down in a displeased scowl and eyes hard and unyielding...

Inoue Mito was _very _displeased.

"G-G-Gran...mo..th-" Hard grey eyes that judged and criticized him turned slowly to her now-pale grand-daughter. Within a split of a second Mito's eyes lost their stony edge.

"Orihime, sweetheart. Are you okay?" Ichigo blinked. What the fuck had just happened? Where this sickening sweet grandmother figure had come from and _where the fuck _was the monster he faced a second ago? He turned his head to the stuttering red-head and frowned in concern; posture stiff, hands tightly at her side, she trembled, eyes lost and hazed, her whole being disheveled and blushing crimson... well shit, had he caused her a mental breakdown?

"Well she would if you didn't barge in just like that all the time!" he growled at the woman trying to save Orihime some of the embarrassment because it _was _his fault that they've come to this. The woman though didn't spare him a glance as she approached her grand-daughter asking her questions of herwell-being which Orihime responded stiffly and still blushing. Ichigo on the other hand stilled and started twitching. A vein popped at his temple as the woman promptly starting fixing Orihime up.

"Oi.."

Mito fixed her dress' shirt.

"Oi, I said..."

Then she fixed her hair.

"Are you ignoring me, you old-"

"Oh!" Mito turned and blinked, owlish silver eyes that reminded him so much of Orihime's at the moment, "You're also here?"

He just exploded, glaring and veins popping all over his face; he just couldn't help himself, "Why, you were really ignoring me, you stupid old witch..." Ichigo hissed though Mito was unfazed of his behavior.

"Why, of course not..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "...I just didn't see you under the sole of my shoe, that's all." That old hag should be grateful that Orihime was in the room, because he would happily slit her throat for her words... That old bitch... She had the nerve to smirk, too! Ichigo felt a growl rising from his throat and the feeling of whipping that stupid smirk off her old and wrinkly face in the most painful way possible grew rather much, but he suppressed them... He wouldn't dare do something like that in front of Orihime and moreover that woman was her family, he couldn't just outright kill her... for now...

Just then Mito's whole posture changed. The stiff, commanding air returned and the smirk disappeared at once from her face that stayed blank of emotion. Just staring at him and Ichigo couldn't help but stare back.

"Orihime, dear..."

"Ah, yes grandmother!" Mito's voice was a surprise to the young red-haired.

"Please go and prepare some tea for us... and some ice for the young man over here." Orihime hesitated for a second. Mito's voice sounded very different from the gentle, humorous hue it had previously. It sounded so commanding and thick; just like when she's with the rest of the Council. Orihime knew her grandmother had power over the _'meekly old idiots' _that consisted it. But she never liked the council. In all honesty Orihime believed that Inoue Mito, her grandmother, hated the council with passion. The reason though was lost to her and probably it will never be found either.

Not if her grandmother allows her to know.

She turned her head towards Ichigo who continued staring at her grandmother. He looked stiff and his back had hunched a little; he was careful, Orihime could tell. He had also seen the sudden change in her grandmother, good; she wasn't the only one... His eyes shifted and they met with chocolate eyes that stared into her own that made want to jump and kiss him, not even caring that right in front of them was her strict and very retrogressive grandmother. Biting her lip she moved towards the door, leaving the room in silence. Before she left completely the room her eyes met once more with Ichigo's. He could tell of her hesitation because his lips twitched upwards, smiling at her to ease her anxiety and then nodded at her to go; eyes soft and melting, boringonto her own and she just couldn't but smile back. Slowly, she closed the door and went to the kitchen, leaving behind her lover in the mercy of her grandmother.

As she grabbed a pot to boil some water she couldn't help the sigh that left her lips. Frowning she raised her eyes towards the wooden door right across and down the hall of her grandmother's house; she just hoped he'll be alright by himself.

…

…

…

_"Marry me."_

…

…

…

She tore her eyes away from the gleaming moon and continued unfolding her blanket. It wasn't that it was freezing cold outside that she had to absolutely use it; just to calm her grandmother's worry. Ever since she went to get the tea and the ice for Ichigo's sore forehead, the old woman had become quite restless; always asking her if she needed something, if she was alright. Orihime had caught her quite sometimes staring with narrowed eyes out of the window or looking around in her every step when they went at the market. This had been happening two days straight. At first she thought that it might be her imagination but when she had consulted Tatsuki, she said that it might be because she was gone and she felt that she might disappear again just like that.

Sighing she fell to her bed, her mind still swirling with thoughts as she focused her eyes on the ceiling.

Ichigo had also left. He had gone to meet the others right after that short moment with her grandmother. Had she scared him away? No, that wasn't was fearless and determined and would fight tooth and nail for anyone close to him and especially for her –he had pointed that out many times. Orihime made a face, _'But this is grandmother...'_ She must have said something the least. She knew her grandmother; she wouldn't just say nothing and let things go on. She would meddle her way in and twist things around till eventually win. Orihime was no stranger to her grandmother's techniques. It was no wonder she held her place as head of the Council for twenty straight years.

Orihime let out a sigh as her fingers touched her temples, soothing the headache that had suddenly appeared, "Ah, what is going on... My head feel ready to explode."

Her eyes then grew and she stopped moving all together. Blinking, Orihime narrowed curiously her eyes to the ceiling. Slowly she turned her head and moved till her elbows supported her upper body, her gaze fixed upon the closed door and stayed silent.

A moment passed and then another, but the only things she could hear were the wind blowing and the trees swish. She blinked again as a breath left her nostrils quietly, "My imagination again…" So she lowered herself down to the mattress again and closed her eyes. She moved deeper into the warmth of her blanket and the softness of her pillow, allowing her dreams to rage and take her to unknown worlds ruled by evil, little men of green and blue that held sticks and torches and laughed manically as she stood before them with a sword and a shield and–

Her eyes shot wide open, _'What was that..?'_ Orihime laid still, her eyes perked up on guard for any unusual or strange sound. But silence was all over her again. She bit her lip. She wasn't crazy. She knew what she had heard. It was faint, yes, but _it was there_. She begged herself to be wrong actually. This time she didn't want to be right. But her luck was cursed because _it_ happened again.

It had her literally flying on her feet. She tiptoed hurriedly and reached the door in a blink. She swallowed the lamp on her throat and slowly, with a breath, she placed on small ear to the wood. She was careful not to miss the sound. It was like a cat's but with grace and authority was written over it. When it happened again, she could surely tell now.

_Footsteps._

Somebody was in her house.

…

…

…

**No, this is not a joke. Yes, I shall be continuing this story. So no, nothing is going to be deleted or replaced or nothing else… I had this **_**phase**_** going on and it's really shameful that I have let this keep up for so long. **

**So please, forgive me~ *bows down***

**The updates will be slow and with turtle's speed because of my college and work, but I have decided that I need to finish all these and start on something on my own. So, I have made my mind and I decided to work on a novel of my own. Critic is welcomed (within reason of course, no one likes flamers or bashers…) and needed, because I want to improve my writing more.**

**Also, I want to thank you all. You guys have been here for me since day one and kept being here with me after all my quirks, my idiocy and my childish-ness… You guys are awesome and I've never have reached this point if it weren't for you guys... So thank you! *stupid grin***

**Double-story-update from Berry-chan, to show my appreciation to you guys.**

**Again, thank you.**

**-Berry.**


End file.
